Different Powers?
by Tunder28
Summary: Mutant x are on vacation and end up with different powers. rncross Mutant xSmallvill.finished.
1. Unwanted Guest

Title: Different Powers

Summary: Mutant x are on a day out. When they all get different powers.

Disclaimer: don't own the member of mutant x or any other character on the show.

Author: Tunder28

Warning: none-yet

Rating: All ages

Paring: B/S

Ps. Mutant x only have the powers I choose to give them in this story.

Powers  
Shalimar- Feline feral-gets water elemental stasis suspension/freezes time

Emma- Telempath-getstelekinetic prokenisis /fire starter

Jesse-phase/intangible Molecular-gets telecyber teleporter.

Brennan- electrical elemental- procog/future-past-present Canine feral.

Start

Shalimar trailed her feet along the beach; the sun was setting leaving a orange layer upon the sky. Her eyes were mesmerized at the way the water and sky would swallow each other up, and only parting for the sun to rise and set.

She sighed, letting the soft glow, run over every inch of her body. Praising god for moments like this.

She heard him approaching, but decided it was even better to either keep him in suspense…or let him and her sit together, quietly. No one really knew what was going on between them, not even them selves…but there was some thing, in moments like this…that made heaven feel, on earth.

He walked up to her, not saying a word but pulled her arm for them both to sit. So they both sat down, easing into each other, till finally, they both sat wrapped in each other's arms, watching the sunset.

Brennan looked down at her, seeing the glow in her eyes made him have hope, some day, they would be able to have a life. But for now, they would just have to wait.

She snuggled back, enjoying the feel of him behind her, holding strong like a wall. He towered over her about an inch, but that wasn't a problem.

She silently purred to her self, letting the two presences set her senses low and allow her to rest. The sun, giving light to other places, and him, arms protecting her.

" Guys…"

They almost flew apart, turning as the moment was dashed into a million pieces, and scatted in the wind.

Jesse smiled as he made his way towards the two-team mates. The look on their faces indicated, he was intruding. He lazily sat down next to Brennan; finally the other members of mutant x joined them.

Within the hour they all retreated their things from a day on the beach and went to their house near the edge of the beach.

A friend of Adam's had lent it to them for the few weeks they were going to be there.

Shalimar went to the fridge and grabbed her orange, fresh and cold, some thing to wake her up from her dream that Jesse had suddenly entered about an hour ago.

She scolded him softly in her mind, it was either him, or Emma, or even Adam, who ruined there best moments. Some times she allowed her self to think it was because they could do it, so they did.

Brennan sat down on the coach, letting the rest of the day, drain him, and let him sleep.

But sleep wasn't easy to get with Jesse around, especial when he wanted to talk or do some thing. The coach suddenly tipped a bit and Brennan jumped awake, grabbing each sit of the coach that was near him.

Jesse had lifted the coach, to get the remote that was underneath it. He smiled teasingly he had made his friend jump twice that day.

Brennan gritted his teeth, thinking to him self.

**Twice in one day, three times jess, and you can kiss good health good-bye**

Night soon crept up and all the members of mutant x were forced to sleep, for it welcomed them so.

Silently, a black, medium sized figure crept from room to room. When it reached new mutants it placed its hand near them and mumbled a foreign language. There hand glowed a white flash, and then every thing went back to normal.

Not every thing went back to normal as the members of mutant x would discover.

Morning

Brennan stretched out in bed, letting the tired seem into him again and settled back down.  
He was suddenly attacked with a roar of noise and covered his ears, " Dam guys, not so loud". Jesse was brushing his teeth and stuck his head round the door, looking very confused at his teammate. " Bren…are you ok man".

Brennan stared for a second, " what was will all the noise".

Jesse half laughed at him, " Well I'll try and be like a mouse from now on". Brennan just grumbled a threat and fell back to sleep.

Jesse laughed talking to him self, " God Brennan, if I got a nickel for every time you threatened me I'd be…"

With a flash he was standing in front of a different type of mirror, a more girly kind.

He looked on in confusion, until his heart lunged when he sore the door swing open and Emma walk in.

A high-pitched scream ran through the house making every one jump from bed and to where it was.

Emma was beating Jesse over the head with some bag and he was trying to explain to her. " Emma! Just let me explain!"

She scowled at him, " How dare you Jesse Kilmartin, I never thought you ever do a thing like that". His jaw dropped, "hold on Emma, one minute I was in my bathroom, the next I was in yours".

He smiled, " Explain that for me". She stuck her face forwards, " Remember your power Jess, you can phase through walls".

With that she stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Brennan sighed, " Well, I guess I may as well get up, all you guys seem louder than usual". Shalimar nudged him; she was already dressed and smiling in the morning mood. " What are you a feral now".

He smiled and drifted off to his room, leaving Jesse to try and explain to Shalimar.

By 9.00am every one was washed and changed and sitting eating breakfast with each other.

Adam walked in, seeming happy with the smile he held like a plaster on his face.

Brennan messed with his food, " your in a good mood this morning". Adam merely nodded and reached into the fridge, retrieving his choise and then leaving the room again.

Jesse glanced at Brennan, also seeing the confused look on his friends face. " Owe well, guess it's just us today then".

Shal nodded, " Ye, so where do you guys want to go".

Emma squealed up, " Owe, why not to the spar in town, I hear they give great massages". Jesse huffed, " No way, I'm need some action today".

Shalimar put her hand between the two before they could continue squabbling, " Bren what do you think". With the sudden attention, he just shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know…I don't really care".

She looked at him a bit worried, " You ok". Jesse slapped him on the shoulder, " Of course he's ok, its Brennan were talking about here, and so he will agree with me on the action part then, right Bro".

Brennan didn't want to go anywhere today, all he wanted was to sleep, and the heat was putting a daze on him. So again he shrugged.

Shalimar just sighed, " Well, why don't you guys go and do your things and me and Brennan will do our things".

The team all agreed and set off for their day, that was planned out. Jesse and Emma went out the door leaving Brennan and Shal alone to talk.

She eased her self into the seat next to him, " You ok". The words flowed over him, but he didn't want to answer, didn't want to show how tired he was.

She rubbed his arm, laying her head on it she sighed, " We don't have to go out, we can stay in and still have fun".

Brennan shrugged, " No shal if you want to go have fun go, please. Don't stay behind because of me".

She felt a sudden need to change the subject, " You know some weird things have been happening today". Brennan nodded, totally agreeing with her.

" Jesse in Emma's room, Adam and his smiling face…and you".

He suddenly looked up into her eyes, "me?"

She smiled, " What's wrong".

Brennan let his breath dryly escape; " I just don't feel, like me today".

She patted his arm, " Wanna go to the beach and splash about in the water. Or build a sand castle with me".

He smiled, a laugh escaped and Shalimar's hopes raise. " Ok shal, if that's what you want then fine".

She clapped her hands together and went to go change for the beach, leaving Brennan to look on.

Beach

Shalimar had worn her thin top; it lay easily on her and wouldn't prevent her skin from getting too much of a tan.

She ran instantly to the water and kicked some at him. Smirking with mischief she did it again.

Brennan moved towards the water, " Shal, I'll get you for that". Running into the water, and pulling her down with him, he soaked her.

He laughed, his earlier mood flowing away with the water. She moved back and hit her hand in the water, sending a splash his way. He ducked trying to avoid it.

She laughed as he looked just as wet as her, " Well, Bren I think you've had enough punishment".

Brennan laughed as he started to make his way towards shore.

Shalimar swished her hand through the water, but the current suddenly pushed her forwards through the water, sending her a foot away from Brennan. He looked back at the sudden noise of the water, and seeing Shal a foot away he almost jumped, " Shal, you alright". She nodded trying to shake the feeling off, " Always".

They both walked back to the house, laughing at some of the jokes they each made up about each other.

" You looked so cute when I dunked you Bren".

His jaw dropped, " CUTE! I didn't look cute, you can say to a guy they look cute, and cute is for animals, not men. You should say handsome or whatever but not cute".

She laughed lowly, waiting a second before she went to start running, " You looked so cute".

Boom, she was off, Brennan right behind her.

A bald headed man stud waiting at the front door, he turned when he heard Brennan and Shal approaching.

" Good evening".

Brennan instantly felt his defences go up and walked faster to keep him self between him and Shal. "Evening, what can we do for you"?

The man smiled, dark blue eyes, taking in all information about the house he was looking at. " Is this your place"?

Brennan hesitated, " …No. It's a friends, were borrowing it for a few weeks".

The man seemed interested. " And who is this friend".

Brennan folded his arms, " Well excuse me for putting it so bluntly but that's not of your business". The man seemed taken back by Brennan's little give of information. He walked towards him, his black jacket was long, hanging near his knees and blowing in the wind.

" Have you seen any…strange things going on lately around here".

Brennan felt his mind freeze, what did this guy know.

Shalimar linked his arm, saving him from the moment. " What kind of strange things". She cringed her eyes, trying to shield them from the sun.

The man smiled, " Any thing…" he shrugged, " Out of the ordinary". Brennan's face was hard, " no. And if that's all your going to ask you best be on your way".

The man lifted his hands up in defence, " Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, but if there is anything…" he handed a card to Brennan, " you call and tell me".

Brennan took the card and the man started to walk away to his big fancy car. It roared off and Brennan felt the sudden tightness in his shoulders eas.

Brennan looked down at the card, it read, ' Luther corp.' the number inscribed on the bottom. But writing was write in the back, ' Lex- 0786 166 554'.

Brennan looked up in the distance, Why would he do that.

Shalimar started to drag him into the house, " Come on Bren, and don't stand out here thinking about it".

But that wasn't on his mind, when he'd taken the card; he'd felt a slight buzz run through him. He thought he'd just electrocuted the guy, but he looked at him, seeming fine, no quick reactions. Nothing to show any harm.

Brennan walked with Shal, and went to sleep in his room, just like he wanted. His eyes closed, sending him into a dream world.

DREAM

Images of the man flashed in his mind and another figure that seemed to be his father. They were talking, no, arguing. The older man made a grab in order to hug his son, Lex, but was shoved back, and the man exited the room. Leaving his father tearing up and almost crying.

Another image, ripped right through it, sending a bolt of shock down his spine.

It was a younger form of Lex; he was about 13 or a bit older. He was sitting next to his dad, both them laughing.

Another flash and a different image formed in a swirl. Lex was holding a young child in his arms, looking still like he was 13.

He was smiling, laughing, and proud he had the pleasure to hold his brother. Wait, brother.

The teen immediately started to panic as the small form of life in his arms disappeared.

The boy started to run through the darkness, screaming his brother's name.

' Julian….Julian…'

Brennan shot up in bed, screaming the name. He stopped and stayed still, confusion striking a whole new level with him and he froze, not liking it. It was night, the sky dark and no stars in sight.

His door burst open, sending him plummeting back to reality. He was drenched in his sweet, panting hard, body shaking slightly.

" Brennan…are you alright. We thought we heard some thing".  
Adam made his way towards Brennan, shaking him by the arm, " Brennan…"

Brennan looked up at him, " …what". He only received a worried look from each member of the team.  
Shalimar piped in to direct some attention. " Weird things have been happening Adam, since this morning actually".

Adam was still looking at Brennan, trying to figure out what had the younger man so spooked. "maybe I should scan you all, just to make sure". They all agree, except Brennan, who remained quiet.

Next day

Adam had a small lab under the house, so he could help the team out if necessary . He made sure he left Brennan for last, giving him a bit more time to come out of his faze.

He was amazed at the results from the team. Each one showing there powers were not the same any more, but entirely different.

When Brennan came in, he was quiet, not really giving his presence away. He got the scan over with and went to leave.

" Brennan…"

Adam swirled round in his chair, asking Brennan to sit back down.

When he did he started to explain what was going on.

" I Believe you and the others are experiencing new powers". Brennan looked confused, " What you mean mutating".

Adam shook his head as no, " no, totally different powers. Scans show

Shalimar is a

Water elemental and a stasis suspension or time freezer.

Jesse,

a telecyber and teleporter.

Emma

A telekinetic and prokenetic

And you Brennan, its shows you have canine feral and procog or plain language, you can see future, past or present. I believe the man you meet yesterday as Shalimar told me, gave you a card. When he handed it to you, you must have had a vision".

Brennan looked more scared than confused now, the images, flashed in his head, just to remind him giving a headache with it.

He sighed as he pressed his finger to his temple, " How do we control them then".

" You all need to stay here for today, I'm going to find some information out on this…visitor of ours. Did you see any thing useful in the vision that may help us find out who he is".

Brennan suddenly looked up at him, " His name is Lex…Luther. His father runs Luther corp".

Adam sat back, recognising the name. He went to walk out the room, tapping Brennan on the shoulder as he passed, " Great work…thanks Brennan, tell the others to get some rest as well as you. If our friend comes knocking again just turn him away. I'm going to a friends wont be long".

Adam put his long jacket on that resembled Lex's. then exited saying a goodbye.

Brennan sat there in his own little world. Feeling like he was walking on egg shells, hoping not to provoke another vision

Later that day

A knock at the door sent every one into a nervous state, staring until another erjent knock sounded. Brennan hesitated before moving and opening it, not fully, just so his body blocked the entrance.

Lex was there, again, smiling with some knowledge behind his eyes.

" What can I do for you".

He smiled, pushing his hand forwards for Brennan to take, " I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm just searching for some answers. My name is Lex".

Brennan remained still, " Ye well the card you gave us had your number on it…and we don't remember calling".

He nodded his head, trying to see past him into the house. " Well, my contacts believe they sore a dark figure, creeping around near your house a few days ago, near mid night to be exact".

" Well Mr Luther we can take care of our selves so why don't you leave now".

Before Brennan could shut the door, Lex stepped in the way, " Just one more question please".

Brennan sighed and opened the door fully, " What!"

"…how did you know my sirname".

" It was on the card". " No that was my fathers name on the card, I just told you my name. How did you know it was mine also". Brennan shrugged " I don't know, most probably because you wrote your name on the back… is that all".

Lex looked at him, trying to pin the light on him. It seemed it wasn't working so he stepped back, " Yes, remember the card and if there is any trouble about my father round here, give me a call".

Brennan nodded, so Lex walked away and to his car that was parked closer to the house.

Shalimar hugged his arm and started out at the man, " I don't like him, he's had far too many visits round here". Brennan agreed with a nod, he didn't like it either, but until they all got these powers under control, things would only get harder.


	2. Finding out

Emma huffed loudly as she repeatedly clicked the button, to light the gas stove.

Her mind was about to explode with rage when she slammed her hand down over the gas, instantly, her hand blazed in a brilliant flare of blue.

She looked amazed at the sight, the flame, engulfing her hand and wrist. Her mind suddenly jumped to realization, trying to prepare for the amount of pain she was about to feel.  
Her eyes cringed, but nothing happened. She released her breath she was holding and set up her soup she was cooking over the stove.

Jesse walked up behind her and sore her hand. The piece of food that he just ate, fell from his mouth, as he stood there, astounded by it.

" Wow…Emma"

She turned at the mention of her name. Seeing him she smiled, and an old sentence she once said to her sprung to mind.

' You and the other guys all have your own fire power'.

Her smile lifted higher, " I guess I got my fire power then".

Jesse nodded, both taking a seat and examining it closer.

Brennan and Shalimar soon entered the room after seeing who was at the door and found the two members sitting with a ball of fire in hand.

Emma smiled, not showing any pain at all. " Hey guys…have you seen this".

Brennan smiled slightly, " Great Em but…can you put it out".

Her smile dropped and she struggled to answer, but she couldn't.

Finally she gave up, " Jess, get me the plastic tub that has water in".

Jesse nodded and rose to grab it.

When he pulled it off the table, the handle broke off and the tub ended up tumbling towards his feet.

Shalimar extended her hands trying to grab it. " Jesse, look out!"

With that every thing froze. Even the water that was in mid air with the tub close behind it.

Shalimar smiled to her self, finally knowing what her power was and how useful it could become. She looked towards the water, a flash reminded her what happened at the beach with Brennan.

Slowly she swished her hand towards the water, then the sunk. Instantly the water, shot to the sink and went down the hole. Seconds after she smiled out to the others, just then they returned to normal.

The tub hit the floor, but no water spilled out. Jesse suddenly looked down, looking confused more than ever.

He looked up towards the team and sore all but one confused face. He suddenly stared at her, trying to make her spill the lot.

" What?" Shal said as she shrugged her shoulders. The look Jesse was giving her…

'He knew'

She waved her hand, and water out the sink hit Emma's hand, extinguishing the flame. She tried her best to not look at Brennan who was almost laughing with the look on all their faces.

Jesse smiled, shrugging him self, " Hey we have these powers, why don't we try to find a way to control them". Slowly the team all nodded, agreeing and sitting around the table to discus their new powers.

Brennan sat with his back to the door, Emma on his right, Shal on left and Jesse sitting across from him.

Emma prodded his arm, " So what did Adam say about this".

Brennan sighed, " He said, he was going to see a friend…and he told me what powers we all have".

These words suddenly arose the attention of his teammates, who urged him on.

" He said, Em, that you have the fire thing and telekinetic power".

" For Jess, he said you were a teleporter, and Telecyber".

Jesse smiled, " Cool! What about Shal…or you?"

" For Shal, Adam said she could freeze time…and was a water elemental".

He went silent, so Shal connected some of the dots.

" Last night, was that because of one of your powers you have". Brennan looked towards her, nodding.

Emma suddenly touched his arm. " What powers do you have"?

" In short words Adam said I was a Procog…the dream I had last night, was about Lex, the man who keeps coming here. When he handed me the card, I must have got a short jolt, and the vision came when my defences were down".

The table was terribly quiet and Brennan considered looking up at them, the mere feeling sending a ball of nervousness into his mind.

His head suddenly shot up, his head turning to Shal, or in her direction. Shalimar smiled to self as she sore his eyes glow feral.

In that second his eyes returned back to normal and his head returned to its position. Seconds later, Adam's key in the door was heard.

This left Shalimar smiling wide, she'd seen his power. She suddenly felt a great sympathetic for him. He had the feral in him, he would now be hyper sensitive to noise or and quick reactions. Not to mention he had a similar power to Emma…Excerpt he sore the events, like he lived in them.

Adam had explained it to her when she first joined the team, Procog's were very jumpy, rejecting any contact from any one, for fear a vision would over take the real world, and take them to another place. Weather it be Past- in this case it was, future or present events.

Adam walked in and greeted then all with a smile, " Great news, my contact says I can gain more insight as to what's happening to you all".

He went for the phone and started to dial.

" Who you ringing?" Shal said as suspicion clouded in her mind. " My contact gave me his number, said he would be helpful".

Adam was quiet, waiting for the other end to pick up.  
" Hello, I'm looking for a Mr luther…name, it's Mr kane".

Brennan and Shal instantly looked up at each other. With a flash Brennan was moving towards Adam.

" Hold, ok". Just as he said that Brennan pressed the button, ending the call.

" Brennan! What's the matter with you. I finally found some help and you end the call".  
" Adam don't call Luther corp…its dangerous". Brennan said this trying to sound stern but really, his voice was a small warning.

" owe and where did you find this out…by the man who keeps coming here"?

Voices now raise.

"WELL YES, ACTUALLY. YOU KNOW THE DREAM I HAD…IT WAS VERY HELPFUL ADAM…BUT IF YOU WANNA GO AND CALL HIM FINE, BUT, at least get some information on the guy first".

Adam couldn't argue with that. His head nodded, finally giving in.


	3. curiosity

Different powers 3

Silence filled the room, no one knowing the right moment to talk. The Room was full of an uneasy feeling, making them all shift about, uncomfy to strike up a conversation.

Brennan sat string out the window, not wanting any unwanted guests to surprise them again.  
Adam had declined him self to sitting next to him, but staring at the plants out side the window, that lay just on the rim of it.

"So what do we do then…"

The question made every one turn and nestle into a locked position of looking at him. Just to make sure they would be able to see him when he talked any more.

Adam turned to him, "…we could just have the rest of our vacation…I mean that is why we came here, isn't it".  
They all nodded, Jesse resting his head on his folded arms, leaning on the back of the couch.  
Shalimar was sitting on the arm of the couch, arm slung over the back to keep her balance.  
Emma was leaning over the other arm, also gripping the edge of the couch, all of them resting.

Brennan stood up, sighing and straightening his shirt out. " That would be best, we shouldn't all be sitting here waiting for a disaster".

With in seconds, a disaster started to knock on their door. Brennan looked towards Adam and saw him rise, back straight, shoulder's tense. Adam knew some thing was going to go bad.

Adam gripped the handle of the door, and opened it friendly. " Yes".

There stood a man, brown hair with died out dark blond in it. His hair was curled lazily and hung long past his chin. His eyes blue and misty like he'd suffered some big loss, in life or game.  
When he looked at Adam, he also saw Brennan and Jesse standing behind him, showing they were there and ready for any danger.

" Hello, I believe you had a visit from my son…"  
Adam nodded, " I wasn't here. What is it that you're looking for"? Adam felt his mind already going to work. Searching the man for any danger he may carry or bring to mind.

" Yes, all I want to know is why my son came here".  
He smiled and Brennan instantly felt a cold shock fly up his spine. Some thing about that smile made him get goose bumps, and screamed to him…he wanted some thing else.

Adam smiled friendly again, " we can't give you that, besides…shouldn't it be your son who you talk to". The man's smiled dropped, as did his head; he looked to his left towards his car. " And why is that…. may I ask".  
Adam stood his ground, " Well father and son usual talk to each other".  
" Were not talking at the moment so if you could give me some insight on what my son wanted, I will gladly repay you back".

Adam shook his head half laughing, " Is that a bribe". The man looked back towards them, "No…just a friendly offering. Besides isn't it a father's right to know what his son gets up to".  
Brennan spoke up, feeling a bit angry and said it that way. " Not always"

This drew the man to look at him, " Did you talk to my son"? Brennan remained quiet until he felt he wanted to talk. " Your son came here and he wasn't welcome…so we didn't get a chance to talk".

The man instantly wanted to start laughing, " I highly doubt that, when my son wants some thing, he drives for it…" he looked to Adam, " you know what son's are like…well, I best be off before I course any trouble".  
Adam nodded, not wanting the man there any longer than Jesse or Brennan did. Especially Brennan.

When the man left he made sure to take one last look towards the house before zooming away in his fancy car. It was nothing like Lex's car, but just as expensive.

Adam shut the door and turned to Brennan. " What is wrong Brennan?"  
Brennan folded his arms, " Lets just say there is a reason why he and his father aren't talking".  
With that Brennan walked up the stairs and to his room, leaving Jesse to question Adam.

2 hours later.

Brennan slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. It was just turning dark and he wanted some answers.  
He went to the door, opened it and slipped out unnoticed by any normal eyes. He only hope Shal wouldn't be able to see him, hoped she'd lost her feral side for one reason…so she wouldn't see him in the dark.

He got his bike, popped some dark stylish glasses on to hide his glowing eyes and pushed his bike away. He couldn't start it up there, it would get their attention and then he could kiss goodbye to the answers he would get.

He soon got far enough away, not really tired since his feral side was doing all the work. He smiled to him self, feeling a shiver of uplift form one of his talents.  
He started the bike and drove off into town.

He gently pulled up out side a bar and walked in. As soon as he entered, the people sitting at the bar all turned to look. He brushed off the feeling and walked to the bartender.  
He was cleaning a glass, like in the movies, waiting for another customer.  
He set a glass down and Brennan ordered a vodka and coke. He knew he wouldn't be going back drunk, at least not if he could help it

To his surprise, Lax suddenly pulled up the empty seat next to him, ordering a scotch. As he was waiting he turned and looked at Brennan, smiled and paid the bartender like he did.

He lifted his drink to his mouth and started to drink his drink. After he was finished with his sip, he placed it back down, not looking at Brennan as he spoke.  
"I heard my father paid you a visit…". Brennan wasn't surprised, this guy always had some way of knowing things and didn't really care.  
" Ye, he did".

" Well…what did he want"? He lifted his drink and started to drink it again. Brennan instantly thought he had a habit of drinking, since he had no problem downing a drink in 2 minutes.  
Lex turned to him in his sudden silence. " Are you going to tell me…"

Brennan turned to him and shrugged, " well I don't know, word always gets round to you doesn't it". He finished his drink, not ordering another one.  
" You don't really need me to tell you, you seem to know things before people them selves do".

Lex dropped his head a bit, smiling at what he'd said. " I don't deny I get information that I need-" " So you need to know about me and my friends then…why, why the hell do you. Our lives have got nothing to do with you".

He got up, retrieved his jacket and started to leave.  
" No please don't. I didn't mean to upset you, but just sit down…think about this". Lex had his hands in front of him, standing in Brennan's way. Brennan instantly felt the feral part start to rise at Lex's demand.

Brennan thought to him self, Lex…if you knew what I was…and how hard it is to not hurt you…. you wouldn't be doing that right now. But he didn't say it…no.

Lex stepped back offering a seat right next to him. But Brennan went to walk out again, and again Lex stepped in front of him.  
" All I want is answers Brennan".

Brennan gripped his hands together and scrunched his eyes shut, "Lex, not now. Any squabbling between you and your father is between you two. Not us…so don't come round any more".  
Lex was quiet, thinking of a way to counter it no doubt. Brennan side stepped him and walked to the door.

" You will call if any thing comes up…"  
Brennan holt-ed. He could hear the plea in his voice and the image of him as a boy (teenager) flashed in front of his eyes. He looked back at Lex, and his mind was trying to pull at the answers again.

He sighed before turning to Lex, " Your father only wanted to know what you were up to…why you come round so often".  
Lex nodded and lifted his hand to his mouth, as if wiping something away, " He was spying on me…I thought he was…. Brennan. Would it be ok to come round-"  
Brennan was about to protest but Lex stopped him, " Only to talk with you, to help sort things out and maybe eventually, no one will come round".

Brennan sighed, waiting for a second. " Fine, but you don't bother any of my friends when there out…I'll give you a call when you can come".

Lex instantly felt his fire lift higher, " Thank…"  
Brennan went to the door and left returning to the house. He did exactly what he did before he left and went to his room.

He sat glaring out the window, the night had only just begun and already he could feel the feral growing more anxious to be rid of them all.  
A sudden flash of Lex made Brennan sit up straight and the vision showed Lex calling to some one, screaming it. But he was around 21…like he was now, he was young.

Brennan pondered and another vision ripped through every though. He gripped his head and his back arched, making him grip the chairs arms with such strength he was surprised he didn't snap them in half.  
And it was like he was in the vision.

Lex was shouting, pointing to some thing. They were both inside his house. Fancy furniture, expensive things cluttered the place. On the table lay a phone and Lex would have been still sitting on the couch if he hadn't stood up and started to shout. Brennan turned and saw 3 small vans like cars pull up. Men instantly started to pour out of it and towards him.  
Lex must have walked around him and was shouting at the men, the door had already been burst into, Brennan tried to read his lips.

"Get out of my house!…my father has no right to do this. I said leave".

Brennan got another image of Lex, being dragged out his home by the men. He looked back towards him and then to the phone. Brennan looked down at it and looked back.  
The men started to tear his place apart, looking for some thing. All were suited up in heavy armour and one picked up pieces of paper near the computer on the far left of the door.  
He nodded to his friends and they all walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Brennan felt a hand grip his right arm and suddenly, he was back in his room. Sweat, slowly, falling down the right side of his face, and he was panting, hand gripped so tight to the chair it hurt.  
Shock struck him and left him feeling weak. He couldn't move, with the feeling of it all, he knew in his gut, it wasn't a dream. No…no dream.

He almost wanted to start crying in him mind, when he realised what it was.  
Another vision…Damit!  
Brennan looked at her now, she had pulled him out of it.  
" Brennan….Brennan are you ok". He nodded his head, pushing gently on her shoulder to go. "I'm fine Shal…"

She smiled, " Well I'm not, can I stay in here". She almost seemed too cautious to ask. Brennan smiled, "Of course you can". They both got to bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

Shalimar sighed and thought to herself, Finally, no Jesse or Adam or Emma to interrupt them.  
Brennan laid his head down, body finally able to relax with her. And slowly realisation hit him and his body tensed like a brick.

Flash back

" All I want is answers Brennan"

End of flash back

Brennan felt the cold sweat start to trickle down his face. Lex had said it once and he was about to say it now.

How did he know my name


	4. meeting up

Different P 4

Lex walked around his desk and started to pour the rest of his drink into the remains of the glass he held. It was feeling loose in his hand and his sweating palms were not helping the grip one bit.  
He slug the rest of the drink off and quickly to leave the room, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and exited the room.

He got to his car, and found a note, tapped to the window. It read:  
' we need to talk…soon. You know who I am…'  
Lex sighed as he ripped the note off the window and climbed into his car. Thoughts were lingering in his head, and he didn't need them at the moment.

The car, roared to life, giving him a slight feeling of reality in his hands. He moved the car to his will, taking it to where he knew he would meet him.

Beach

Lex's car peeled its way into a parking space and he walked the rest of the way to the beach. When he arrived, his…unknown friend was waiting.  
As Lex walked towards him, he felt a slight tension in the air, but knew entirely it wasn't towards him. He looked terrible; sweat dribbling down his face, seeming tense and tired.

"…Brennan…"

Brennan turned around, almost allowing the feeling of relief to sweep across his face and replace the fear of what was about to happen.  
" Lex…I guess you got the note".  
Lex nodded, " Well it was a little hard to not to miss a note on my car window…what did you want to talk".

Brennan walked towards him, hands lifting to emphasise his point, " Its about your dad Lex…he's going to rat you out".  
Lex's face dropped and he stepped closer to Brennan, " How do you know this".  
" Because…just trust me, I know".

Lex hesitated, "…so…why such the change in attitude. You get board of not giving information to some one who always gets it any way".  
Brennan shuck his head, " You wont find out…I'm only telling you because I know you can do some thing about it…about what's going to happen".

Lex was getting his vibe, that some thing was happening there that he couldn't quiet grasp. "Brennan, what's going on?"

Brennan sighed, " Have you been studying us?"  
Lex's mind hit a brick wall, no way in hell, Brennan could never have figured that out He tried not to seem shocked…but his silence spoke for its self.  
Brennan nodded, " Ok, you need to go some where for a couple of days, some where, were your father can't find you…and then we'll talk".

Brennan turned and started to walk away, a dull migraine was fizzing in his mind and he knew Lex was bringing it on.  
Lex stumbled towards Brennan grabbing his arm, " Wait…how do you know this".

Brennan quickly ragged his arm away…but he knew it was too late. The migraine felt like it was slamming against his forehead, like a horse trying to kick its door down.  
He stumbled trying to get his footing.  
Lex gripped his arm again and Brennan felt an instant shock. His arm first went numb, and then it felt like Lex had sent a jolt of energy up his arm. But he didn't, and Brennan felt his body suddenly grow weak and his legs wobble.

"Brennan!"  
Lex gripped his shoulders as Brennan began to sink to the floor, " Brennan! …Screw this, I'm calling an ambulance".  
Brennan knocked the phone flying to the floor, gripping Lex's arm he spoke as best he could.  
" You can't let him…find it. The papers…he'll come to get them…Lex. Call my, call my friends…they can help me".

And suddenly Lex was holding the unconscious Brennan against a wall, to which he was literally, lying on the floor. He looked down on him, confused and suddenly he remembered Brennan mentioning his friends. He grabbed his phone and pulled Brennan to his car, where he pushed him in and drove off towards the house near the beach.

When he pulled up, Jesse was standing on the porch, waiting no doubt for his friend. Panic spread across his face as he saw Lex pull Brennan out the car.  
" What did you do to him!"  
Lex sighed as Jesse pulled Brennan to him, " He fell unconscious at my feet, I've done nothing to your friend…he said you guys could help him".  
Jesse nodded, already checking Brennan over, " Can you help me get him inside".  
Lex nodded, " I know what you mean, he's not exactly light to carry".

They brought him into the house and placed him on the couch. Jesse checked Brennan again before questioning Lex. " What happened?"  
Lex Shrugged, " we were talking and then suddenly he was shaky on his feet, then he collapsed".  
Jesse sighed hard as he heard what was said, " Ok…thank for your help-"  
"-What! Your going to push me out after I just helped him".

Jesse stepped back, " Well, Adam will be here in a few minutes and if he finds you in here he'll blow a fuse. So thanks for your help…I'll get back to you about Brennan."  
Lex was reluctant at first, but finally he nodded and went to the door.   
" Jesse…"  
Jesse walked him to the door, "What?". Lex turned around so he was facing him, he was now out side and Jesse was on the door.

" What happened to him…he was fine one moment and the next…"  
Jesse sighed, quickly thinking of a excuse. " He's not been feeling well lately…he's been all over the place with his health".  
Lex nodded, letting his head fall a bit before lifting it back up, " Maybe I can help…I have a range of high qualified doctors-".  
Jesse quickly shook his head, " Adam can help…thanks any way, like I said, I'll get back to you".  
Lex nodded before finally going to his car and driving off.

Hours later

Brennan groggily opened his eyes, seeing a flashlight being flashed in his eyes he quickly shut them again. Adam's voice rang out and he instantly thought some thing was wrong. He reopened his eyes and allowed the annoying light to do its job. Finally he saw Adam and all the others standing around him. He was lying on the couch, arm slung over his head.

Confusion over took him at the thought of where he was. ' Hold on…how could I go from the beach to here…who was- Lex!'  
He jolted up, gripping the couch to help him rise. Every arm pushed him back down, settling him back.

All he could hear was Adam's voice telling him to relax.  
" Brennan…its ok. Just lie back now and relax…were here".  
Brennan sighed inwards, laughing at him self from his mind. ' Relax its ok…what do they think happened to me…I became suddenly retarded'.

He tried to shake off the hands, he needed to find out what Lex knew now…because of him and the power. He shivered inwards, one minute his head was tilted back, body feeling like it was in a spasm, looking up at Adam as his mouth moved urgently. The next he was lying in bed, and Lionel Luther was standing over him.

It almost shocked him to see the mans face soft and sincere with worry. He leaned down and stroked his head, Mouthing words to him.  
He tried to hear what was being said, " Its ok…I know you didn't mean to do it".  
Brennan struggled to breath as the image became stronger and vivid.  
Lionel was shouting, his face red with rage and tears slowly sliding down his face. He was pointing to a cradle, near the far wall. He looked over to it…but there was no movement coming from inside it.

He looked back to Lionel till finally, Lionel stepped forwards and hit him across the face, knocking him to the floor. He got back up, fear of Lionel not caring about him suddenly mattered more now than to fight back. He rose his arms to shield any more attacks.  
He remembered looking up towards Lionel as another hit knocked him to the floor near the door. He could taste the blood that was now coming from his mouth and he gritted back a cry.

He thought to him self, ' this isn't me…it must be Lex from when he was younger'.  
He cursed into him self for the power of being able to see into the past, so far that's all it was doing.  
Lionel came towards him to attack again and Brennan raised his hands to defend his head.

There was nothing. He lowered his arms and Adam was shining a light in his eyes,  
"Brennan…you back with us".  
He nodded and started to get up but again, Adam and the others did there job. He was groggy and confused, How long have I been out.  
He relaxed against the push of the hands that clung him to reality. He really didn't want another flash of Lex's past to suddenly jump on him and consume his now fully working mind.

He rose up to a sitting position and every one back up away from him, Adam remained sitting next to him.  
Brennan pushed his palms into his eyes as he leant his head onto them, trying to shake some lingering images. 

Shalimar sat to his right now, Adam to the left and he felt a safety circle being formed around him.

will continue. But come on guys reply.


	5. needing answers

Different Powers 6

Hey guys i'm back...and not empty handed. Enjoy.

"Why's this happening Adam?...what's happening to me?"

Adam sat back as Brennan looked up at him with pleading eyes, eyes that wanted an answer.

" Your power is growing and it seems every time your skin makes contact with Lex, your body has a chain reaction and you see his past". His voice seemed flat and Brennan looked more seriously at him, "….but".  
Adam sighed as Brennan again seemed to catch him with his hands in his pockets.  
" But…if you keep losing consciousness, if it keeps draining you, there could be…other problems".  
Shal rubbed his arm in a way to show she was there. He didn't look at her though, keeping his eyes on his hands.

He sighed shakily as if for no reason, he missed some thing, some thing his hands used to be good with. He dropped his head into them, letting another shaken sigh blow out loud. He missed his powers…his old ones.  
Shal looked at Adam a bit desperate, but was stunned when he had nothing to say to her, or Brennan. To make them feel better by giving them a solution.

Adam rose to his feet, feeling slightly defeated by the idea he couldn't help Brennan. But what hurt more was one thought. If I cant help him…what happens when the others start with it as well.  
He was at a loss for words and as usual, felt empty at how, again, he'd let them down.

Jesse looked at Emma at the sudden quietness in the room, raising his eyebrows in question at her. She shrugged her shoulders in she didn't know either. Being the youngest members didn't always benefit you, in fact, it made you miss out on things.  
Emma nodded her head towards the door and rose up as Jesse met her at the door. As they left the room, Shalimar looked around to see what they were doing.  
Seeing them leave she looked at Adam, giving him a glance that said, 'Talk to him' then too left.

Brennan suddenly noticed how empty the room had begun and looked at the door as it swung shut. Adam looked at the door too, slightly fearing if he continued to annoy Brennan, left on his own with him…  
As Adam's mind went on a trail of thought, Brennan mind tried its own.

Adam looked towards him, with something hidden behind his eyes, which made Brennan feel, on edge. Since he's been in Mutant x, he only saw that look in Adam's eyes when he was holding some thing back.  
His trail of thought now lead to, If it can happen to Lex, why didn't it happen with any one else.  
His mind was ready to hide it from Adam, but some thing else said, ' one of you needs to be true first', and with a sigh he told Adam his thought.

Adam suddenly stopped dead, his mind going at the same thought Yes…why didn't it happen with any one else. And then…there was a hard knock on the door.


	6. trouble comes knocking

Different P 6

Brennan turned to Adam, after glancing at the door. Suddenly, dread, was filling him and overcoming all of his previous thought.  
He rose and went to the door, just as Jesse and the others came trampling down the stairs to see who was at the door. As Jesse saw Brennan, he halted, nearly making Shalimar and Emma topple over him.

Brennan opened the door, already his feral side had picked up the scent and he knew who it was before he saw the face. He tensed as there eyes came to his and the same twisted smile that never made any one feel he was kind. That smile made people cringe due to the person who held it.

"Good evening…may I come in".  
Lionel Luther stepped towards the door to enter, but Brennan cut his path off.  
"No…were, quiet busy at the moment. Is there a problem" Hell, he knew there was a problem by the way Lionel's crinkled eyes tried to search behind him, to see the others on the stairs.  
"Yes, I'd like to talk to Mr Kane if you don't mind". Brennan was about to object when Adam appeared, pulling the door more open so he could be seen. Brennan stepped back and Adam moved forwards with a leadership stride.

"Yes Mr Luther, what can I do for you"?  
Luther didn't seem imprested and merely gave Adam a look that said ' don't bother'. He and Adam talked low but Brennan could make out a few words.  
" I want to know…" and some thing about Lex.  
Just as soon as he heard that Adam shook his head as no, " I cant, that's against the law, you know that Lionel".

Brennan smiled as he saw the look on Lionel's face when Adam used his fist name. He would probably expect every one to call him Mr Luther, but Adam wasn't like every one else, and neither were they.  
Adam brushed off the look and repeated what he said, it was illegal.  
Lionel laughed slightly, " Mr Kane, Adam, being old friends, trust me, the law is bendable. We can find a way around it…so, will you consider my offer".  
Adam was quiet till finally nodding, " Yes, I'll consider it…". Lionel's sick and twisted smile lit up his face and he walked back down the stairs smiling.  
" Call me when you decide Mr Kane, and farewell to you all". Lionel waved as he walked back to his car, where some bulky men stood by, waiting for an order off him.  
He climbed into the car, followed by the two bodyguards and zoomed off, away from the house.

Adam closed the door after stepping back into the house, where Brennan was standing, waiting to hear what was said.  
Adam sighed, "He wants to know what Lex has been up to, asked me to keep my eyes open for Lex".  
Brennan still stood waiting. " And…"  
" And he asked if I was still doing my research. Asked me even about a job I might want".  
"and what did you say, no". Brennan's voice was edgy, giving it a slight angry tone.  
Adam shook his head, " I said I'd think about it, but I know what sort of work he's into and asked what he had in mind".  
Shalimar pushed past Jesse and came down the stairs, followed by Emma and then Jesse. " What sort of work does he do Adam?"  
Adam sighed, " I think we all better sit down, it's going to be a long talk".  
Adam walked off into the living room and sat at the table that was big enough to hold them all. Brennan gave a quick look at Shal before following, stepping into the living room and taking a seat near Adam.  
The others did the same. So they were all sitting around and Adam told them of how Lionel was like Mason, always going out of his way to know things…and doing every thing possible to keep things in the dark.

" I first heard about Lionel when I was in Genomex, his name floated about here and then. He was into finding out what was so…special about certain people. But really he was trying to find out why these people had such gifts, going through every thing and every one to get the information.  
He came to me one day, asking me about it. Lex, his son, had an illness, I cant quiet remember what is was, but Lex was dying from it. But there was a meteor shower a few years ago that rained over a small town called 'Smallville'. There was a lot of destruction, but there was more that followed.  
Lionel asked me to see what was wrong with Lex, why he had the decease and I said it was inherited. Well since I was doing DNA, he asked me to see what I could do, anything. But before I could go through with the procedure, the meteor shower hit the town, it's not far from here and I think us visiting will do you all good".

" Well, after that incident, Lex's decease suddenly disappeared, along with his hair that he lost during the same time. Lex never got sick again and Lionel never did come back to me for any favours. Lionel believes in finding answers…and screw any one who gets in his way. He's a very powerful man, so make sure to stay out of his way.  
Well, he asked me if I could do a job for him, on a persons DNA…and I said it was allegal now, but his response was, there are ways around the law".

Shalimar huffed as she shuffled in her seat, " Wow, you'd never thought Lex was Lionel's son. Lionel's a dirty player and Lex is…well, not that".  
Jesse nodded, " I agree, When are we going to the town then, I'd be glad to see more people other from the ones that come here".  
" Tomorrow, you all need rest and its getting dark". Emma smiled at Adam's words, "It gets dark early here, its only about 8. come on Adam, tell us some more".  
Adam shrugged, " I don't know what you guys want to know?"

"Why does it only happen with Lex, and no one else Adam?"  
Brennan sat staring off into space, and Adam looked a bit shock as the question was brought up, especially in front of the others. But since they were here, they would all hear together.  
" I think it has some thing to do with Lex now, I don't know what it is but there seems to be some thing up, since Lionel is so needy to know what Lex has been doing". When Adam smiled, Brennan saw the devilish youth he used to be.

" So we sleep on it and then in the morning, its off to Smallville…how far away is it Adam" Jesse asked. " Its not far, were just out side smallville so we wont need to take the Helix. It'll only be about 20 minutes in a car, but walking about half an hour, 45 minutes at the most".


	7. Smallville

Different P 7

They all nodded, agreeing that they may find answers in this mystery for a place. Adam had told them all about the strange things that happened in Smallville and the reputation for it was daily.

They all went to bed, to prepare for what may come and in return, would not be surprised if any thing should try to sneak up on them.

MORNING

Brennan trampled down the stairs, closely followed by Jesse, who by strict orders from Shal, was to keep an eye on him. They shared a room, but Shalimar was turned down when she offered to sleep in with him, while Jesse and Emma shared, by Adam.  
As they went into the kitchen Jesse went straight for the pizza that looked very appealing, ordered just last night when Brennan was hauled in by Lex. He chomped down on it never the less, ignoring the coldness of it and enjoying the taste.  
Brennan was looking through the fridge when Adam and Emma walked in.  
" Brennan, eat some thing with energy in it…it will help if you, have another one".  
Brennan nodded at Adam and Emma gave him a sisterly smile that said 'she knew how much Adam overreacted'. But for now, he would take Adam's request, he needed Adam's help and he had no other idea's.

Shalimar came in through the front door, wearing jogging trousers, and suddenly, Brennan had a very strong urge to get out, to run off all the energy that was coursing around his limbs and the need was growing with each second.  
He gave Shal a greeting smile, before grabbing a sandwich and sitting down to eat it. It had cheese on, and cute cumber. Really he didn't like this…but at that moment, he ate it like it was life food, like the very thing would instantly stop his stomach growling…and it did.

Adam and Jesse were checking the car over, and said they'd get there small heap of luggage into the car. They were going to leave around 9.00 and since it was 7:30am Brennan, reluctantly, asked Adam if he could take a jog. Adam looked at him wearily, but remembering Brennan's feral side and how it could react if not let to do what came natural, agreed.

As Brennan started to run, he found new words were opening up to him. Things that seemed to have never been discovered and only opened up for him. He found a small space and dropped down, enjoying the buzz in his legs and arms. He finally understood why Shalimar always enjoyed going for runs and doing these things. As he settled his mind started to wonder. Wonder about the team, Adam,…and Lex. Lex didn't trust his father…hated him even, but only wanted his approval…his love. It almost felt painful to see the things and worse, feel them. Feel the guilt of not being what he wanted, but all he need to hear some one say to him was…' your not him…your better'.  
His mind about the team was adjusting. Jesse and Emma were always going off with each other and he suspected some thing there. Adam it seemed still wanted to keep his hands in his pockets…so that was fine. He would wait, to see if Adam would be ready to let them know all the secrets.

He rose off the grass, it was slightly wet, but it felt good, felt real. When ever in a vision, he felt false, not there and somewhere else, almost dreamy. But with a sigh, got back up and started back to the house where Adam and the others would be waiting for him.  
When he got back, it was close to nine, so he just made it. Jesse smiled at his best friend as he came trotting back to them, fly in the house to quickly get changed or even a quick shower. He did it some times…lose track of time, but only when he was having fun.

When Brennan came back out, all the others were sitting in the car, staring at him to say he was late. He smirked, trying to shrug off the eyes, and got in the car.  
Jesse was driving, Adam sitting to his left. Behind Adam was Emma; sitting with the window open and a small breeze brushed her hair back. Shalimar was in the middle seat, staring anxiously through the front, and next to her was Brennan.

They droved for the full 20 minutes, discussion on what he had done while out arose but Shalimar helped when she said 'it was a feral thing'. Jesse laughed and stared back at her through his rear view mirror. He leant forwards with lightning speed and slapped him lightly on the arm. During the drive, Jesse smiled suddenly and let go of the wheel. All the members of Mutant X lunged forwards to grab the wheel, but the car didn't swerve, but remained at the same speed. When Jesse smiled back at them, they saw, his eyes were brighter than usual, more at work, and Adam pointed out that Jesse was taking control of the car with his powers. Again he earned another slap from Shal…and Emma, and these were not light.

When they pulled up next to a place, Adam said they'd sat there for a while. Shalimar suddenly brought up a good idea. " Adam, what if our place at the beach is broken into…?"  
Adam smiled, holding up a little remote. The light was off and Adam explained it.  
" I attached an inside alarm system, so if the door or windows or any thing is opened, the alarm goes off, sending out a very loud noise. Even if the weight on the floor increases, the alarm is triggered".  
Brennan looked cautiously back at the devise, " How loud is it?"  
Again this brought up the smile that showed the devil in Adam. " Think of it like, an elephant trumpeting down your ear…we would hear it hear".

This made the team laugh, as they all climbed out the car and approached the place. When they entered, it was a café, and a hotel up stairs. The waiter came up to them, smiling at the new arrives.  
" Hi, I'm Lana, can I help you?"  
Adam smiled, stepping forwards, " Yes, is there a place where me and my friends could stay for a few days?"  
Lana smiled, showing off white and perfect teeth, "Sure, I own this place…well a shared partnership. But I use the place, how many rooms?"  
Adam answered automatically, " 3 joined if you could". Lana nodded, gave a price of 20 bucks a week and Adam paid easily. 

Lana had long flowing black hair, brown eyes that held her curious suspicion of the new group and she had a tan. She was very welcoming to them and showed them to the rooms.  
When they were settled, Adam said they could go explore so he could have some peace of there nagging to go out.

Hoped you like it, cause there is more to come.


	8. Clark

Different powers 8

Brennan and Shal went to roam around the town and maybe go and look at the views, while Jesse and Emma went to chat to some of the town folk.

Shalimar was highly excited to see the views, and so, Brennan was dragged along. They walked out of the café, and walked straight to the look out over the fields.  
They walked for about 5 minutes, not talking, just taking in, the cool breeze, the sunny day that shone down golden raise upon the two walkers.  
They stopped at a fence, Shalimar ready to take a picture. She posed and smiled when she suddenly swung in Brennan's direction, catching his picture as he half turned away. Brennan cursed loud and shouted after her as she took off running past the fence. He swung his legs fluently over it and shot off after her.

Pete was walking out of his best friends house, towards his car, when he heard a woman's laugh. He looked across the field to see a man chasing a woman. They were both laughing loud and it seemed, by their clothes, they weren't from around there.  
He went into the house to tell Clark, his best friend some one may be trespassing.

Brennan was catching her with every second. He could feel the adrenaline pumping in him and every time his foot touched the grass, he felt more alive, more real than ever.  
He gave up trying to catch her and jumped towards her, tackling her and pulling her down with him.  
She swung her hair over her shoulder and smiled, " Well, since your part Feral…I'll let you off".  
Brennan sat back, taking in her words. It fell silent till he felt the need to talk.  
" It feels, different…you know, having Different power…do you miss your old powers". Slowly she nodded, " I felt free when I still was feral, but now, I just feel stress…like my whole body is still trying to settle". Brennan had to smile, he knew how it felt. Your body always felt alive, even when you were exhausted, but when the power was exhausted…you feel you might die. The fear of it not being there the first time after he'd found out he had different powers, it hit like a brick on the head.

Shalimar looked off into the fields, consumed with her own mind.  
" So…what do you feel then…when you look out there".  
Brennan stared at her for a second, then looked to where she was looking. Her eyes were fixed on the grass down a small hill, when the wind hit it, it waved at them.  
He sighed, " Like my whole world is based in nature…I can sense every thing, smell every thing, hear every thing…it's really freaky".  
Shalimar laughed this time, " Well, that's what we are really, every ones a little freaky".  
Brennan laughed but his face grew straight as his ears picked up on a noise. He jumped to his feet and stood up. He was really confused and Shalimar stood up next to him. " What is it?" It felt really weird asking it and not being asked. But she shoved the feeling away and stepped up next to Brennan.

He tilted his head, eyes roaming around everywhere. Some thing was either flying very low, or some thing was running fast. He looked in all directions, but couldn't see any thing. Finally giving in to the odd feeling, his eyes glowed feral and it was then he saw a figure running around.  
Shalimar tugged his arm and when she saw his eyes, tried to look around her self. The breeze had picked up into a draft and now she was getting edgy.  
Brennan turned to her, " Shal, can you freeze some thing, when I tell you, do it". She nodded and Brennan listed out for the noise to get closer, it was and finally he quickly looked at Shal and every thing away from them froze as Shal flicked her hands forwards. In seconds every thing would turn back, but Brennan only needed seconds.

His eyes flashed Feral and he saw the figure's face standing in the distance, about 20 feet away. He relaxed and as he did, so did every thing else. He looked at Shal and she shrugged, " I don't know how to fully control it yet". He smiled at her, " Its sort of like my old power, just make your self feel like its you and all of you, so if it changes, you've changed". She huffed, " What you an expert now" but she finished off her sentence with a small smirk.  
They started to walk towards the man, but really, he only looked about 17-18. His hair was wavy and black, his eyes a caring brown and he had a big build, almost matching Brennan.

His voice was deeper than Brennan's, but only slightly. " Can I help you two?"  
Shalimar smiled, walking faster than Brennan, " Sorry if we were trespassing…but the view is amazing". The lad smiled, showing white perfect teeth, " its alright…your both not from here are you?"  
Brennan shook his head, " No…you live round hear….it really is a great place". The lad nodded, still smiling, " Ye, the house back there, this is my dad's land so I wanted to know who was on it…what's your name's?"  
Shalimar stepped towards him, " Shalimar" Brennan didn't move as he said his name and the boy replied his name as Clark.

Clark walked with them back into the town. Brennan was looking around everywhere, still a bit suspicious about the noise he had heard seconds before Clark had showed up.  
Shalimar how ever had forgot about it and was chatting away with Clark. " So how long have you live here?"  
Clark shrugged, " all my life, SmallVille is my home and I've got no plans to leave it". Shalimar smiled, turning to Brennan and tilting her head sarcastically, " Well, I wonder why we didn't stay?" Brennan shrugged, but knew as well as her. They'd been having to many resent visits from Lionel, and it was making them all edgy.

When they walked into the dinner/café a man was mouthing off, obviously drunk. It was 11am, nearly 12 in the afternoon…far to early to be drinking. Clark explained though, that the man had recently lost his daughter from an accident.  
But the man was shoving away his friend and shouting at the waitress who had done nothing but ignore him because he was drunk.  
Clark stepped in front of the man as he made a move to walk directly at the girl. The man seemed to register his face instantly and talked slurred to him.  
"Clark, where you been, I thought you were with your folks, owe…how are they". Clark smiled at the man " There good, so why don't you sit down Dan and have a coffee on me". The man however clapped his shoulder, seeming friendly, " I cant, this waitress wont serve me…"  
His voice grew louder and Clark raised his hands to prevent the man from getting at the waitress. " Kristy, go in the back ah". The girl nodded and left going through the door behind the counter.  
The man tried to get past Clark and then saw Shalimar. He smiled drunk at her and winked. Shalimar turned to Brennan and looked at him as if to say, ' Do you believe this guy'.  
The man laughed low, " Don't worry sweet heart…there's always a first time".  
Shalimar huffed, " you mean a never time". The man grew angry and Clark stepped hard in front of the man, " Don't cause trouble Dan, just go home, have some coffee and relax".

The man know as Dan looked at him with disbelief, " Go home….GO HOME!" He grabbed a plate and smashed it on the floor, staring back at Clark with raging eyes. "I cant go home…every thing there reminds me of her".  
The man again looked in Shalimar's direction, " And you love cheeks better keep quiet". This made her angry and she let her mouth go, " What for! For some drunk who cant see what he's turning into".  
All was silent…and then hell broke loose.


	9. new friends and trouble

Different Powers 9

Shalimar saw it coming, but not being as fast as she used to be, wasn't quick enough. The man sprung at her and she took a step back, in the flash of the moment, she didn't see the man get threw to the floor, until he was lying at her feet. Brennan had the man's arm, held up his back, holding the man to the floor.

" You know, you're meant to be nice to visitor's". The man known as Dan, growled in anger, wriggling wildly on the floor to get out of Brennan's grip. Finally he stopped when he realised Brennan wasn't gonna let go. " Ok…let go of me".  
Hesitating, Brennan looked at Clark, he nodded and Brennan let Dan up. Dan got up, trying to gather as much dignity as possible, and then with his friend, left.  
Brennan kept his eyes on him all the time as to not get a surprise from behind. As soon as they'd left, Brennan turned to Shalimar. " You ok". Shal nodded, but her body was still throbbing with the shock, the adrenaline of a fight.

Clark got Lana, to get Shal some tea, while she sat down. She refused, giving Brennan deadly eyes when he half laughed at how they were treating her. In all the time he knew Shal, a guy never spooked her.

Jesse and Emma were chatting to an old couple, when they saw two men storm out the café. Emma looked at Jesse, sensing the bad vibe off the men.  
They excused them selves politely and went in to the café to see if any thing was wrong. When they entered, they were surprised to see Shalimar and Brennan sitting talking to a few people.  
They both walked to their friend's table and hesitating, took a seat. Shalimar smiled, "Hey Guys, what's up?" But the way Jesse was looking at her, he wanted an answer, along with Emma. She shrugged, " It was nothing". Finally the two-team members nodded, not daring to push her. She may not be feral any more, but she still had a feral's temper.

Brennan was talking to Clark, " So…does the whole town have, weird things happening in it". Clark nodded, " Ye, my friend Cloe has a whole wall full of news clipping, all about the weird things that have happened to SmallVille, and she rounds it to the meteor shower". Brennan nodded, " any thing weird ever happen to you".  
Clark went silent and Brennan felt the twinge, which signalled either a lie was coming, or nothing would come.  
" Well…I wouldn't be able to tell, so many weird things happen here you start to think its normal".  
Brennan nodded again smiling at the idea. " I wish people acted more like the people in this town. So, who is this Chloe girl, she a friend, does she live near by?"  
Clark nodded, "she lives near by but all her work is at school, where she has the job of school writer".  
Shalimar smiled, " Wow, I never had a job in high school, she good at it". Clark nodded smiling wide, " She's great at it, always looks for the truth, never any lies".

Jesse gave Brennan a quick look before turning to look at who was coming through the door. Every one turned as they heard more than one pair of footsteps, like they usually did. In walked 4 men, 3 surrounding one man in the middle.  
" Ah…your Adam's friends, I was looking for Adam. He's not at the house…a any idea's guy".

Mutant x sat there, and then Brennan shook his head, " No…why?" Lionel's face twitched as if Brennan had asked a hard question.  
" Its business…if you see him, could you all inform him I want to talk to him"? Shalimar crunched her fist under the table, and was surprised when Brennan just nodded. If she was still feral, she would most likely have gotten more info out of him, even if she had to beat it out of him. But Brennan just sat there.

When Lionel looked around and saw whom they were sitting with, smiled. " Clark, I didn't know you gave tours…"  
Clark tried to smile, but it was just a smirk, " I was showing some friends around…you know, being friendly". Lionel nodded, "Well, there is always money to be made. Any way's I need to get back, if you see Lex, can you tell him I also need to talk to him".  
Brennan looked at Clark who nodded not so interested in what Lionel was saying. Lionel left and with his leaving, the café brightened up again. Chattering started up again and then Lana came back with tea for the new guests. Jesse and Emma thanked her and she left after resaving the tip.

Adam came trotting down the stairs and Clark stood up, his mouth hanging open. Brennan got up in the action and went to Adam, telling him of what happened. Before he could finish, Clark stepped around him. " Excuse me, are you Doctor Kane?"  
Adam went silent, almost embarissed and then nodded. " Yes…and who are you?"  
Clark smiled holding his hand out, " Clark Kent…wow, Chloe's not gonna believe this".


	10. Hidden Secrets revealed

Different Powers 10

Adam spent the rest of the day, talking to Clark, who'd invited a few friends to his. Mutant x all stood out side the farm house as Adam sat inside with Clark, and his parents talking about God knew what. They were invited in, but quickly reclined to standing out side rather than get wrapped up in Adam's idea's on the human DNA.

Jesse nudged Brennan, " Hey…have you seen Lex lately?" Brennan didn't look at him, but remained looking out across the fields of golden tall grass. Before Jesse could ask again, Brennan shook his head as no.

" I haven't talked to him in awhile…why?" Jesse shrugged, " I guess I was curious, wanted to know where he was so him and his dad don't creep up on us from behind".

Brennan looked at him now, " He's nothing like his dad Jess". Jesse was taken back in surprise to Brennan's reaction in sticking up for Lex but he dared not take it any further. During the last few days, the team had started to grow, tense with each other, and at the moment they really needed to stick together.

Shal and Emma had been stroking Lana's horse she'd brought over to Clark; the special occasion was their arrival into the town. Lana was also in the house, talking away with Adam and the others.

Shalimar stared straight into the horse's eyes; a small smile playing it's way onto her lips. The horse was a true symbol of strength. Its muscular legs that carry it over high obstacles, those legs that give it a propulsive speed like a train. But its eyes, the brown and not so evidence, green rim was beautiful. She felt her self-relaxing in the sight of those eyes, Emma feeling the same.

Jesse nudged Brennan again and this time, Brennan's eyes flew to him with a slight blaze behind his stare. Jesse again chose not to smile or to provoke Brennan in any way of later on wanting revenge on his teammate.

" Can you believe a horse could soften Shal up?"

At the change of subject, Brennan looked over towards where his other two-team mates were standing…petting a horse. He watched as Emma's face matched Shalimar's very slowly. The smiles were low, then as the horse made another noise, the smiles brightened up. He couldn't help but watch as they both laughed and seemed to glow with joy at the horse. Shalimar's face was full of her joy, making her seem amazing. He wondered at first if it was the sun that had chosen her to lay his golden sunrays on her, and for the rest of the day till night drew near, she would symbolise a goddess.

Jesse smiled as he observed his friends face start to soften as he too looked on at the small group of two. He knew some thing about the elemental was different, he could suddenly sense how different things were between him and Shal. He knew they were close, but he was starting to question how close they really were.

The door to the house suddenly opened, breaking every ones trail of thoughts. Adam came into view seconds later, smiling wide, while Clark came trotting along after him. They had left the others to argue about some thing, back in the house. Adam and Clark seemed in a deep discussion. Their voices were low though, so no one would hear them…. no one…who wasn't feral.

Jesse looked towards Brennan, going to resume a conversation he couldn't quiet remember when he saw the familiar flash of golden eyes. He fell silent waiting for Brennan to finish ear's dropping, but it lasted a while.

Brennan concentrated on Adam and Clark's voices, trying to listen to what the two people were saying. Every thing else blocked its self out as he honed in on them two people.

"_So Adam…you really thing Lionel will try and catch me out"_

" _Lionel…if he suspects…defiantly"._

_Their foot- steps drew more near, the dirt under their shoes even made noise. _

" _All I know for certain Clark is that you cant trust Lionel Luther. I don't know about Lex, since he's been dropping by lately…but don't trust Lionel with any thing"._

Before any thing more was said, Clark's mom came out also. She smiled wide when she saw the people out side her house. Her eyes caught Clark and she waved him over. " Clark…your father needs your help in the barn".

Clark waved back, turned to Adam, gave him a nod as a signal he had to leave…and then started his way to the barn. Adam walked the rest of the way to where Brennan and Jesse were both standing. He smiled, not letting them see how uneasy he was about his talk with Clark.

Brennan looked towards Adam, waiting for him to tell them why he was so stressed…but he remained silent. His eyes followed on to Jesse, whose eyes said he knew what Brennan was feeling. The slight anger of being left out of the loop was starting to bubble in him, and try as he might…it ignored all his attempts to leave.  
Shalimar came walking over; a single strand of hair fell over the left side of her face. The sun seemed behind her, making her stick out. She brushed it behind her ear and continued to walk towards the group of men. Emma followed suit, giving Jesse a wide smile, making him nearly go weak in the knees.

Brennan and Jesse's eyes connected again, both knowing the same thought that ran through the others minds. The girls at that moment were breaths taking.

Shalimar was glowing as well Emma, " That was the best thing I've ever done in my life". Brennan smiled, " What…pet a horse?" Shalimar shrugged, " Ye…their so relaxing…maybe you two should both try it, call it anger management". She finished off her statement with a smirk.

Emma linked arms with Jesse, her joy flowing off her and into him, and soon, he found him self-smiling for no apparent reason.

Clark reappeared 5 minutes later, he too smiling. Adam walked over to him, speaking so every one could hear him, "We need to be leaving soon…still got some things to do". Clark nodded, and shook Adam's hand and went round the group.

Brennan started to think Clark knew more than he was letting on. Clark still remained smiling though…but there was just, some thing about him that made him seem more…connected to them. Lana, and the rest of Clark's friends left the house seconds after Adam had said that. Clark waved them off, and then returned to the group.

But Brennan pushed that thought aside, deeming it a waste of time. Clark went from Adam, to Jesse to Emma, to Shal and then him. When Clark held his hand out, Brennan felt hesitation creeping up on him. But the thought of being rude to Clark was playing on his mind. Clark had helped them in some way or another.

Brennan gripped Clark's hand and shook it, trying to not to drag it out. As soon as there hands fully gripped, Brennan felt a buzz fly up his arm. He knew instantly what it was, but the image had gotten full grip of him.

He was able to grip hi head as all the images surged on to his forehead, before his legs gave out. The last he saw was Clark grab hold of his arm and pull him off the floor. But it was Clark's eyes; they held a hidden secret behind them…just like Adam's.

Brennan opened his eyes, but to his shock, the house that had once stood seconds ago was lying in bits in all different directions. He could hear a women cry out, " Jonathan…over here". Brennan followed the voice, to see two people near the edge of what used to be a wall.

The women Brennan recognised as Clark mother…Martha, as Adam had told them her name. She was cradling some thing in her arm's…it looked…like a child. It was a child, wrapped in a blanket, and the two of them stared down at the child.

Parts of wood were on fire near by…and the sound of the fire crackling stood out, trying to make him remember it. He tried to push the noise aside…but it stood out, masking the man and women's voices. Brennan looked at them, trying to pick out any details as to why he had been dragged into a vision of this, and it seemed to be the past. So why…and he found reason to believe, it had some thing to do with the child lying in Martha's arm's…Clark.

The kid was crying, clinging to Martha while Jonathan checked him over. He seemed unharmed, but still he held onto her. It reminded Brennan of a child clinging to his toys that he didn't want to give away, or let go.

Jonathan looked back up to the sky, and Brennan did the same. His heart froze and his eyes widened in disbelief. It froze him in his place. Flaming balls of fire was falling from the sky, falling on the town and destroying people's homes and life styles.

It seemed the destructive force had already passed over their house, and was just finishing its work on the town. The fields of crop and grass were burning, every thing dying…. except for the people.

It came to Brennan's mind that a miracle had been played out, that every one had survived. At least the once that he could see.

Brennan looked back at the child, suddenly realising that it was suddenly silent. The child was letting Martha clean his face, but when his eyes opened, that feeling of some thing hidden inside came back. Brennan couldn't shake it, a feeling growing and saying it was right in front of his face…but he was just missing it.

The boys eyes were on him, and the feeling Clark could actually see him, settled an uneasy feeling in him. Those eyes…hiding some thing. But through the feeling of secrecy…Brennan could feel the fear in Clark start to settle, as Jonathan stood behind him, and Martha held her arm's protectively around him.

A feeling came alive in him, like he'd been missing something while having the vision. A hand gripped his so hard he felt the blood pump harder to correct the circulation. Then he was lying on his back, looking up at a ceiling of wood. He tried to remember what had happened…the horse…Shal and Emma…Adam, talking with Jess…Clark…. Clark! He tried to sit up, but a headache came straight to the middle of his forehead. He groaned in pain and lay back down.

Seconds later, he heard foot- steps coming towards him and then his hand was squeezed tighter. Slowly Shalimar's voice came louder.

" Brennan…can you hear me!"

He nodded and pulled his hand out of her vice grip, before trying to look at all the faces. Adam was again shining a light in his eyes, and it became routine to allow it and answer any questions that came his way. He didn't feel angry; they were looking out for him.

" Brennan…I need you to take deep breaths, ok". It was Adam's voice and he did what he was asked. When he did, the dots before his eyes disappeared, and his head became a lot clearer. Brennan finally sat up on the couch and looked at Shal as she jumped in the seat next to him. She was constantly rubbing his shoulder, and squeezing his hand and it came to him that she may have been doing that to keep him there, prevent him going further into a vision.

" Adam…is he alright".

Brennan looked up; Clark was standing near the kitchen door, where in the kitchen Clark's mom was doing some thing near the sink. Adam looked back at him, " Yes, I think he'll be alright in a few more minutes". Clark nodded and quickly got out the way of his mother as she came in. Martha placed a cup of some thing on the table and sat on Brennan's right. "Are you alright now"?

Brennan nodded, trying to take all the attention off him. She smiled, trying to agree, but it seemed she had saw what had happened as well.

" Adam…what happened". Clark was coming nearer and took a seat near Adam. The team all looked at Adam, but he nodded. "It's ok…he knows. So do Martha and Jonathan"

" Since coming here…the team have gained…different abilities".

Clark nodded, " So they had different ones before they came here". Adam nodded.  
"Brennan has visions of things when he touches certain people, or at certain times. He must have had one when you both shook hands".

Brennan huffed, " Adam…how does he know?" Before Adam could explain, Clark smiled, " Owe don't worry, I can keep a secret". In saying that his image blurred before coming back to a sitting position…only he was holding an apple. He through it over his shoulder, and turned so he could see it. A split second later, the apple split open, and fell to the floor.  
Every one was silent as Clark turned back to them, Martha also…. she and Clark were waiting for every ones reactions. Suddenly Jesse piped up, " Cool…so he's like us then". Adam nodded and stood up, from kneeling. Martha stood also and started to talk with Adam.

Emma smiled, " I'm glad actually, we know now that there are some people like us in this town". Clark spoke then before she could continue, " Well, actually…there is a lot of weird things going on here…ever since the Meteor shower-"

"-Meteor Shower"

Clark nodded to Brennan, " that's when it all started. Chloe has been tracking it all, keeping a profile, and some how linking it all back to the meteor shower". Brennan was silent and Shalimar rubbed his shoulder again, " you sure your ok". Brennan nodded and stood up before any one else could ask him. It was getting dark now, and he didn't really know how long he'd been out.

Adam reappeared and moved towards the team, " Ok, ready to go. Clark, I'll give you a call in the morning, Martha, thank you for your help". Martha smiled, " Just make sure you all look after your selves". Brennan caught a glimpse of Shalimar's face as a smirk started to crease her face, and he realised what she was smirking about. If only Martha knew how well they could look after them selves.

They left to go back to the hotel where every one went straight to their rooms...except Shalimar. She spent the night in Brennan's room, constantly arguing with Adam that she would stay the night, just to make sure he would be fine. Brennan didn't have any objections...all he wanted was to sleep. Adam soon gave up and for once went to bed.

11pm

" Brennan..."

Brennan sighed, " What's wrong Shal?" it was dark, and all she could see was his out line on his bed.

" Can you se me". Brennan opened his eyes, and suddenly Shalimar saw the familiar flash of gold light up. She smiled, "I really miss my old powers...".   
Brennan fell quiet. He'd already admitted it once, and now Shalimar had said it. Their old powers were what they had all their lives, and then these ones were swapped with the others.

He just hoped they would eventually get their old powers back.


	11. Dark Enemy's

This one is for the reply's I got 4 the story. Thank u all, and here is another chapter…enjoy.

Different Powers 11

While every one was still sleeping, men snuck around the town edge, scanning the town. A tall figure made his way to their leader. There were 5 of them counting the leader and he didn't want them all against him.

"Sir…we believe to have located them all, but…we've found some thing else that may be a problem". The leader was a medium sided male; his hair jet-black and that spiked and weaved upwards. Some thought that was a slight give away as to how much he resembled a devil.

The man slowly turned his eyes onto his follower. They had all been foolish enough to get into trouble them selves, and when he had promised them a free life, they were like dogs following their master. His smirk was creepy and his eyes, that were a black with no mistake about it, landed on the other man.

The leader was about 5 foot 6, a developed muscular build, and handsome. He'd tricked most of his victims with his looks. His face was thin making him seem younger than he really was, while his eyes warded off any who chose to oppose him.

"What have you found Derek"? The leaders voice was deep and held that talent to make people shiver at the sound of it. The follower known as Derek was weary of his Leader's actions. First giving power to the enemy and then tracing them. He was up to some thing, and Derek just hoped his leader would let them all in on it.

"Another threat has appeared. It seems a man called Lionel Luther, has taken an interest in our targets".

The leader smirk grew more sinister, and he turned and started to walk towards the side road where a black BMW was waiting.

Derek turned to his leader, "…Sifer, what are you going to do?"

Sifer their leader, turned back to his follower with a grin and glint in his eyes. "I'm going to visit Mr Lionel Luther. Call it drawing his attention away from some thing that could get him hurt".

Derek watched as Sifer walked away from him and climbed into the BMW, before silently pulling out and past him. Derek sighed with slight worry. He was scared of not only what Sifer would do...but also what would happen to sifer. Sifer was their leader, along with Willow, Eddy, him and Nina, they were all a group...a team. The two girls, Willow and Nina, kept the team from killing each other. All these people were put together to take out the infamous team; Mutant x. the unbeatable team...but that would change.

Sifer was the one with some brain but a lot of power. He always talked about how better he was than the Mutant x leader. How he was more strategically and how he'd beat him and his team with them all. Eddy was the brainy one, but expert at computers, like the Mutant x molecular. He was also their line of defence, but a different power to the molecular. He could manipulate the ground, use it as a shield and could knock the enemy off their feet. Nina was like the Telempath of the Mutant x team, except she was swift at manipulating people's feelings.

Then there was he and Willow. They were like the two most distrustful members of the Mutant x team.

Willow was animal like, except she could transform a certain part of her body to her advantage. He was powerful, like the elemental, except he could manipulate his own speed and also interact with dead things.

He waited till the car was out of sight before going to the large building that was just on the out skirts of town, where no one would bother him or the others. The others were all there and when he walked in, all heads turned to him.

" Where's Sifer". Nina asked with a demand in her voice. She had dead blue eyes, that could hypnotise you, and blond hair that was loosely tied up, while a single strand hung across her left eye. She was very slim like willow, except Nina wore more...sleazy clothes. She stood up from leaning on the box on the floor. Her height was 5ft4 and she wore a tight leather top, which had no arms and a slight down to mid of her shoulders. But the from showed off her cleavage, while her pants were black, and tight like the top, but not leather. More on the silky side, and she wore shoes with a small heel on the back. Her and Sifer had gotten slightly close, but not too close as to jeopardise the team.

"He went to visit some one". Willow walked towards him and shoot the door, before leaning in and whispering, " He went to Luther didn't he". Derek nodded and Willow stepped back.

She had a slim build, but slight muscular arms. Her hair was a light brown, quite long, almost blond, but her eyes were a mix of brown and green. Her clothes were not as tight on her as Nina's was. Her shirt was grey, with a logo on the top left side near her shoulder. Her pants were loose and grey, with a slight rough material. Her trainers were white, with a Nike strike on them.

Eddy stepped forwards, " He shouldn't be going out like that. He could mess all our plans up if one of them see him". Eddy's voice was deep, but he hissed the sentence out like a snake.

He was 5 ft 9, with wavy black hair that was cut away from his eyes. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build. His shirt was dark blue only, his pants denim and a dim blue.

"Then you tell him...or you can all keep quiet while he gets a plan of attack together. You all know he's like a shadow when he wants to be. Be side's, when the plan is ready...we can finally move".

Nina nodded after a while, " Fine, but he better get the pan ready fast. We're all getting very bored and when we get bored, trouble comes for others". Derek nodded, not really wanting to start an argument for when Sifer got back.

BACK IN THE HOTEL

Adam had been going through a plan of how he was going to anticipate Lionel, should he choose to come back again. Finally he exhausted him self out and fell asleep at his desk, around 3 am.

Brennan and Shal had both woke back up at 5 and had decided to get up since neither was tired any more. They sat in the living room talking about their new powers.

"You know what Shal, I might get the hang of this vision thing. They normally come on when I feel tired, or when I'm slightly worried about some thing. But the visions give me answers to things better than me arguing with Adam to tell us what's going on. They show me better than I thought".

Shalimar nodded, laughing slightly. " Well this water thing is pretty cool, but the best is the time freeze thing. You see I could freeze you and go do any thing I want and you wouldn't know what had happened or if any thing was different". Brennan nodded laughing too.

Brennan got up and got them a cup of coffee, " So...have you got a complete handle of them". She nodded and quickly swished her hands at his coffee, the liquid swirled and then she did it again. Brennan smirked, " Ok, stop before it-"

Brennan jumped up off the couch as the coffee, dowsed his shirt from collar to pants. " Shal!" She shrugged and smiled sweetly, " Sorry, Bren. So do you enjoy your powers"?

He smiled back, " Ye...especially the feral part where I can do things like this". He ran and picked her up and flung her easily over his shoulder. Shalimar held back a squeal to not wake every one up, " Bren, we'll wake the others up if they hear you crying for help".

Brennan sighed and dropped her down to the couch, but before he sat, Shal threw her hands towards him and he froze. She pulled the couch back and sat down, waiting for him to return to normal and hit the floor. As soon as he returned back, she cursed her self for forgetting feral's had quick reactions. Before he fell he grabbed the couch and didn't really fall.

Sighing he told her, "Ok! Time out". She started to laugh and stood, up, "I'm gonna go try and sleep a bit more before the others get up". Brennan waved her off to her room and sat looking out the window.

The sun slowly came up and in response he felt his eyes glow. Sighing he waited till he heard the others get up and then went to start the coffee maker. He wanted to have a talk with Lex and see what he knew, but his mind went onto worried thoughts. Lex hadn't been around for a while and the vision he'd had about Lex was starting to come back. Brennan thought he'd prevented that but now his mind was getting stressed.

Before he could make up his mind, Adam came in, looking tired. "Brennan, were going to Clark's, I believe we might find more answers if we push more harder. I need you and Shal to go an try to contact Lex. If I'm right…we're going to get some trouble very soon.


	12. A surprise visit

Different powers 12

Luther Corp

Lionel Luther started to pack all the paper on his desk into his bag, and put his coat on. He froze when a deep voice greeted him. "Don't leave so soon...have a seat". An invisible hand pushed Lionel back into his comfy wheel chair and he looked up shocked and amazed at the same time. He leaned back on the chair, trying to conceal his fear that was rising considerably.

"Well...what can I do for you...Mr.." the figure stayed in the dark, only their shape and voice giving them away. "For your own health Mr Luther...I suggest you stay away from the group of people travelling with Doctor Kane".

Lionel huffed, laughing lightly and easing back in his chair, " I don't think that's any thing to concern-"

"-No! They do not concern YOU. Heed my warning Luther. If you go near them again you shall be a threat and I do not deal with threats most nicely".

Lionel was silenced by the hiss and venom in the strangers voice, but he was still trying to hold some of his pride, " I do not respond to threats also. So I suggest you leave before-" "-Before what! You call your pathetic guards in and ask them to fight for you-" the stranger laughed, stepping out the shadows towards Lionel's desk. "- What 'I' suggest to you now Lionel...is that you learn from this event. Stay away from them or else there will be no tomorrow for you".

The phone on Lionel's desk started to ring and after a few seconds and then stopped. Lionel sat frozen still to his chair as the message went onto the machine and a deep male voice came on. "Mister Luther...It's Marcus. I'm calling to see you about the project. It seems things have changed. Call me when you can".

When the message ended, the machine beeped and Lionel almost had the urge to shout for help. Sifer looked from the machine to Lionel and smiled evilly. "What is this project Mr Luther? I do hope it doesn't have any thing to do with the group of people travelling with Mr Kane".

Lionel fixed his tie, "...well, the project is being shut down immediately since no progress is being made". Sifer smiled down at Lionel, "Good...well, lets hope we'll not see each other around". Lionel nodded and sifer left Lionel after that.

Lionel sat shivering lightly at the encounter. As soon as he was sure Sifer had left the building, he picked the phone up and started to order better security for his office. He'd leave Adam and his friends alone for a little while longer. He wasn't going to let some one threaten him when he was in control.

When the person he was calling picked up the phone he smiled to him self. " Hello...is Mr Eckhart there...name...its Lionel Luther. Tell him I'm giving him an offer he can't refuse".

Hotel

Everyone was up around 8 am and were changed a ready for the day. Jesse smiled to Adam, " Hey Adam, since we're all going, can we have the rest of the day to our selves". Adam nodded and every one got in the car to drive back to Clark's.

Adam had been sitting in the passenger seat, and Jesse was driving while Shalimar, Emma and Brennan sat in the back, talking.

When they arrived at Clark's house, there was a car parked out side. Clark came out the house, closely followed by his dad. They were heading to the barn and Adam sighed. "We'll come back later today guys".

Jesse pulled the car out and started to drive back to the hotel. Adam sighed again, not really liking how quiet it was. " So Jess, what were your plans for today". Jesse shrugged, "Fun I guess. I don't know go the arcade in town and cheat like hell". Adam wagged a finger at him, " Cheating won't get you no where".

Brennan piped up in the back, " No Jess, but if you use skill on the machines you can start rolling some money in". Every one laughed and Adam turned back to Brennan, "don't encourage him". Brennan shrugged, turning and looking out the window. Suddenly, every ones laughter had died down and they were back to silence. Brennan waited till they passed the first few houses that lead into town, waiting to hear the babbling come off the girls when they see the shops.

"Hey Shal look!...a shopping mall...wanna go take a look". Brennan shook his head as he had to remind him self-Emma couldn't pick up on feelings any more.

"Sure Em...hey Adam, what are you going to do today". Adam shrugged, "Talk to a few people. Ask around". Brennan tapped the back of Adam's seat, "Hey Adam, why don't you go meet Chloe...Clarks friend. He said she knew a load of stuff that go on here". Adam nodded, "I think that's a great idea Brennan...so what are you going to do?".

Brennan shrugged, "I've got nothing planned". Although he did want to find Lex, running around the town wouldn't find him and he knew he'd turn up eventually.

Emma and Shal both turned smiling wide to each other and grabbed a shoulder. " He can come with us!"

Brennan swung round to them, "Hell No!. I'm not carrying the bags guys. I got tricked into it once but not again".

Adam smiled as he heard the team start to argue. he looked in the rear view mirror and smiled wider. Emma and Shal were both laughing hard and Brennan was trying to talk over them.

"Brennan, it wouldn't hurt since you got nothing else to do". Brennan turned to Adam, but before he could argue, Jesse piped in as well, "Ye Bren...it'll be good for your arm's. Think of it as carrying weights". Brennan growled and folded his arms in the back, "...traitors". That just made the girls laughs even harder.

Every one was dropped off at there chosen place and started instantly on their chosen task.

Jesse was using his power to make the machines throw out what ever they had. He was having a blast at the games and challenged any one who thought they could beat him.

Adam went to the school where he'd asked a few passers by where he may find Chloe, their reply was her office in the school. He'd found her and as soon as she saw him her mouth dropped. Same reaction as Clark.

Emma and Shalimar had Brennan carrying most of the bags as they bought around 20 tops, 10 pears of jeans between them and then went to the food court where they had bought desserts to bring back. They sat in the food court area where Brennan was relieved of the weight. He flopped down into a seat on the other side of the girls and sighed heavy. "How can girls buy so many clothes and only wear them once. What's the point?". Shalimar started to laugh low with Emma, "Because guys love the way they look on us". They both started to laugh and Brennan sighed again. Brennan saw a tall figure pass the aisle they'd recently walked down and the man suddenly turned back around and started to look at men's clothes near by.

Their food came, Emma ordered a small salad like Shalimar and dessert. Emma's dessert was a jam tart with a swirl of cream on top. Shalimar's dessert was a strawberry flavoured mouse to which both girls dug into their desserts. Brennan only ordered a cheeseburger, being put off by the way the girls wolfed down their salads and desserts.

they started to get ready to leave when the girls both said they needed the toilet. Both disappeared and Brennan sat with the bags, trying to relax. he looked towards a sidewall where all the men's clothes were being sold and started to look across the range of stylish clothes. His eyes suddenly landed on a figure he'd seen before, the same guy had been standing looking at the same clothes for over 10 minutes. Brennan tried to shake an odd feeling that had suddenly started to manifest its self in his gut, but it remained. He started to feel un-comfy, wanted to see the persons face. Before he could get up the waiter came over and handed him the bill. His thoughts were distracted long enough for the person who'd been watching them to leave.

Brennan sighed as he paid the bill of 30 pound for all the meals. As soon as the waiter left he looked back over to the area the man had been in. Where'd he go Before any thing else could happen he stood up and 2 seconds later, Shalimar and Emma were back and picking up some bags. "Hey Bren... come on. We wanna get back and try these clothes on". Brennan sighed, forgetting the stranger and following the girls out of the mall to the car they had been left with. The bags were all put in the boot and they drove off to pick Jesse up.

When they parked outside the arcade, a small crowd had formed around a small area of the arcade. Emma quickly shook her head. "Brennan, will you go find Jesse while me and Shal keep the car running". He nodded and climbed out. He crossed the street and entered the arcade. When he reached the group of people, Jesse was hammering away on a game with some one. He laughed when the other person grunted with defeat and walked off. Shaking his head he walked over to his teammate was doing a victory dance.

"Jesse!...JESSE!"

Jesse stopped and turned round to Brennan, "Hey Bren, time to leave already... ok". Brennan quickly started to walk him out of the arcade as to prevent Jesse from starting on another game. Jesse was talking in super speed, telling him how many people he beat and how many games he won on. It was like a small kid going to an arcade and winning every game. As they walked out, Brennan caught a glimpse of a man who was look into a shop window from over the street and slightly to the left. He put his head down so the person didn't know whether he'd seen him and climbed into the back of the car.

When he was in he talked low to Shal who was in the driver's seat. " Shal, you seen that guy near the shop called Denies". Shalimar looked in the rear view mirror and nodded, "the tall guy?" Brennan nodded, "I think he's been following us".

Emma shrugged, "Why?" Brennan sat back pretending to have an easy talk with them, "I saw him in the food court when we got served. I saw him still there when you both went the toilet and now he's over there".

Jesse seemed to have sobered up, " Are you sure its the same guy". Brennan nodded, "Positive". Emma looked at Jesse and then to Brennan. "Brennan, it could just be coincidence. This is a small town after all". Brennan shook his head, "No Emma, when I saw him the second time... I just...got a bad vibe from him. like some thing about him was suspicious".  
After a few seconds of quiet Shalimar nodded, "Ok Brennan...I believe you". Emma turned to her, "Shalimar...it could just be coincidence". Shalimar shook her head, "Emma, I know what it's like to be feral and you get these feelings some times about people. 8 times out of ten their right". Finally Emma and Jesse both nodded and Brennan made a mental note to thank Shalimar later.

They started the car and drove off to find Adam since it was now 12 in the afternoon. Brennan kept his eyes on the man as they drove away, as did Shalimar, and they both saw him turn and look directly at the car as they pulled away. Their suspicions were confirmed. That guy was following them, watching them the entire day...maybe for days even.

When the found Adam in the School he was looking at a wall covered in cut outs from a newspaper. He was taking great interest in a certain one. they walked in and introduced them selves to Chloe who was smiling wide just at the mere presence of Adam being there.

Adam asked Chloe about the one he'd been looking at. "Chloe...do you know any thing more about this one". After looking at it for a few seconds she nodded. "Ye, the meteor shower hit a collage... had some nasty effects on a lot of the people". Adam pointed to a male students face, his hair jet-black and that spiked and weaved upwards, "Do you know this person". Chloe nodded, "Ye...she went to a filing cabinet and started to root through before pulling out a few files.  
" His name is Sifer Madix...after he got out of hospital, he joined up with a few friends. Their names are: Derek Lincher...Willow Cowd...Eddy Raven...and Nina Williams. They all then started a little group gathering and were arrested where they broke out and no one's saw them since".

Adam nodded, as if confirming some thing. "Adam...what is it?" Shalimar asked. Adam pointed to Sifer's face, " I remember him...I thinks its best we get back to the hotel. Thank you Chloe for your help...you've been very helpful". She smiled as Adam followed us out of the room. "Owe ok. thanks for coming...come back any time...bye".

They left and drove to the hotel where Adam started his little story.


	13. Plan's of attacks and rescues

Different Powers 13

Plan's of attacks and rescues.

Adam's little story

"I first met Sifer at genome…he was snooping around for a job. He attracted trouble to every one with his mouth and how much better he thought he was than every one else…but he made a mistake of crossing Eckhart. Eckhart sent some men after him a few years ago…made Sifer go into hiding. When I saw the reports on Chloe's wall, I recognised him and all the answers fell into place. He'd disappeared and Eckhart seemed to act like he had no worries. Now I know that Sifer…and a few friends of his, were all taken out by the meteor. 'Adam laughed lightly'. Eckhart was saved a great deal of trouble…only now, he doesn't know Sifer is still alive…and looking for revenge. I know I'm on his hit list because we both naturally didn't get along, but he would most likely draw Eckhart in. But the worst part maybe out of all this is...Sifer has some friends with him this time".

Luther Corp

Lionel Sat down comfortably in front of Eckhart, who had literally run to Luther corp., the second he heard of Lionel find.  
"So you have Adam here…in this very town". Lionel nodded, his smile instantly showing at Eckhart's rise in interest. "Yes. He's staying at a hotel in the town…run by a girl called Lana-" As soon as Lionel gave the information, Eckhart got out of his seat and started towards the door.

"-Thank you Lionel, I shall give you brief updates on the situation once it is under control".

Lionel sat forwards, his smile long faded. But soon had thought about the people with Adam came back. "He's travelling with some people…" At those words, Eckhart froze. Slowly he turned back around to Lionel, who he really didn't like, but would stand under such conditions. "Go on Lionel".

Lionel's smile reappeared. He sat back once more, "They are very suspicious…they are all trouble around here. They're a group of people, running around with Clark Kent…I believe he has certain…powers I'm interested in".  
Eckhart eyed up Lionel, trying to question him not just with his stone cold stare, but also with the silence. "...What do you want me to do Lionel?"

Lionel smiled and shrugged lightly, " well, I merely want your help. As the old saying goes...you scratch my back,...I'll scratch yours". Eckhart got his drift. If he helped him get this Kent boy...then Lionel would help him get Adam.

Finally the silence broke and one side gave in. "Alright Lionel, if that's the way it's got to be, so be it. What's first?"

Lionel nodded, leaning towards Eckhart to withered back away from him, determined not to get any germs of his comrade. Lionel didn't seem to notice, since the gleam in his eyes, grew brighter every second.

" First, I want you to retrieve my son. He's getting far to close to them. Get him out and then we go after Kent...then Adam". Eckhart sighed, "alright...but the help goes both ways Lionel. If our men are going to work together, I don't want any deaths...understand". Lionel eyes fazed slightly for a second, but he nodded, " extremely. Now, tonight at 10 when my sons in, your men will get my son, then tomorrow we shall go after Kent and Adam".

Eckhart matched Lionel grin as he too saw the light at the end of all the trouble they were both getting into.

Outside Town

Sifer entered the place he, and his team had been sharing since the day they realised Adam and his team were staying in Smallville. He walked with a strong stride, determined and confident of where he was going. When the others came into view, his eyes fell on Derek who seemed slightly on edge by the way he stood wearily as he walked in.

Nina came towards him, and stood by his side. He enjoyed that feeling, and also enjoyed how they all still stood with him through it all. But he never got to close. He knew in a heart beat he would kill all of them...just to get back at Adam and Eckhart... especially Eckhart".

Eddy was sitting on a box that seemed to only be there for him. "Why did you go Sifer? You could have jeopardised the mission".

Sifer's sinister smirk came back and he directed his dreadful eyes straight at eddy. He shook his head in confidence, "the mission is not jeopardised. In fact...I've just brought another of our opponents into the game. It will save us a great deal of time to also take out Eckhart". Every one turned all attention to him and he marvelled in the attention and willingness to listen...it just made them that much lower than him. They were all willing to listen to him...rather than their own reasonable minds. The feeling of power came back and he made it last.

"I gave Luther a warning...and he fell into my trap. He's entered Eckhart into out little fight". Willow and Derek both smirked at the same time and he saw the thrill of a fight sparkle in their eyes, and he nodded to them. "Yes...that means more fun for you two. They are planning to go after some one tonight...but I highly doubt they are any of our concern. But tomorrow is when they move for Adam and his people". He laughed and Nina stepped a bit towards him, "...not that I don't enjoy this, but how do you know all this. Be side's, we'll be in a race now to both take out Adam".

Sifer shook his head, standing strong like a leader should and once again, the black hate curled in his stomach, in response to how great Adam thinks he is. He didn't deserve the Mutants on his team...but yet HE has them. But he got back to topic, "I planted a device in Lionel office, so it'll be a while till he finds it. We won't race if we take out new threat on by surprise".

Derek and willow stepped forwards. Them two had been closer lately, and Sifer was starting to find it annoying in some way. Derek spoke first, "But if we do that then we have to face off three attackers". Willow then spoke, "And we'll also expose our selves and our powers to Adam and all our other threats. You know Sifer...that plan sounds far to risky". Sifer's eyes swung towards her, making her freeze where she was. He walked dangerously slow towards her, "But my plan will work. Be side's Willow...I didn't hear you have any suggestions".

Derek moved towards Sifer and Willow, but stopped when Sifer turned a curious eye towards him. "Sifer...all she's saying is that things can go wrong". Sifer looked back to Willow and smirked dreadfully again. Nina and Eddy were froze in the scene.

" Well nothing will go wrong if we ALL have faith. So lets stick together and get prepared for tomorrow".

Before Sifer could leave, Derek piped up again. "What about the tonight, you said they were moving in on some one..." Sifer turned back to Derek, Anger now flaring slowly in his eyes, "well he is not our trouble is he...is there any thing else". Every one shook their heads and Sifer nodded firmly. "Well then I suggest you all get rest for tomorrow".

As soon as they all heard the door close hard behind him, they relaxed a bit more. Sifer was getting more out of hand with his temper.

Hotel

When Adam was done, every one was silent. Adam seemed slightly distressed about the situation, but didn't know what to do with him self. Shalimar looked towards Brennan who was completely quiet. She saw how his eyes were unfocused, and worry built up again. She remembered what Brennan had told her, about how he controlled the visions.

He tried to not to get too worried about things, or when he was tired...well he looked both right at that moment. She wanted to grab him by his arms and shake him to wake him up, but she knew if she suddenly moved it would attract attention. Every one was completely still, and her eyes seemed to grow more intense as Brennan seemed to go paler and then his breath caught. None of the others noticed, but she used to be feral, and still she looked out for things like a feral would. An urge to brake Brennan of his trance was starting to grow wildly and she immediately started to struggle against it to control it.

After another 10 seconds of silence Adam stood up, and sighed, "We all best be getting to bed. It's nearly ten and you all need rest".

Shalimar's eyes went quickly from Adam to Brennan. She was desperate, and when Adam started to walk, she took her chance to stand and started towards Brennan. Before her hand could touch his shoulder, or Adam could leave. Brennan's voice spoke loud, "Adam..."

Shalimar eased back but stayed close still. Every one turned towards Brennan, who'd suddenly spoke. He turned and looked at directly at Adam. Adam felt a shiver strike as Brennan looked at him. Some thing in his eyes had changed, like new information had came. Like some thing had finally clicked.

"Lex is in trouble...his house is being raided tonight at ten".

Adam was about to ask how he knew this, but stopped him self. "Never mind, I already know how you know. Jess, can you get the car, everyone else get ready to leave within the next few minutes".

Every one nodded and Adam left.

Brennan felt slightly like thanking his leader. There was no argument, no challenging his words...just trust in them. He suddenly found him self-feeling better, less stressed. Shalimar gripped his shoulder as he stood up and he smiled genuine at her. She returned the smile, not really knowing why Brennan was so happy. They all got ready in 3 minutes flat and ran to the car to get in. it was 20 to ten, and the car would make it to lex's in 5 minutes. That meant they had 15 minutes to get Lex and hope he not ask for an explanation, while also trying not to get caught or tailed when they get away.

Brennan had to direct Jesse to lex's house, and they pulled up. It was a mansion, and Jesse laughed slightly. "Well I did and didn't expect this. So how do we know he's in? While not attracting anyone else's attention".

Before Jesse could continue, everyone looked at him. "...What...guys... what?"

Adam nodded to Shalimar, " Jesse can teleport inside and have a look around. Not to mention get Lex out easily. The only problem is Lex will see it all". Shalimar shrugged, "Not if some one knocks him out". But she wasn't talking about her self. She looked at Emma who instantly looked shocked, "me?" every one nodded and finally she agreed.

Jesse grabbed Emma's hand and smiled sweetly at her. She smiled back, "I just hope we don't drop out of no where, in front of him". Jesse shook his head, "No...just a few rooms away". In a puff they disappeared, and were suddenly surrounded by wooden walls. Jesse let Emma go and started to walk through the house.

Out side

Shalimar had brought her bike, telling Adam there was no more room so she's have her bike. He was neglecting the idea, but didn't have room to disagree. So there she sat, perched on the edge of her bike, waiting for the others to reappear with Lex.

Brennan was looking nervous again, but also looked in control of him self. She smiled to her self, hoping he would remain that way, and not be subjected to another back braking vision. She'd saw plenty of Procog's that Adam had put into the under ground, she saw how they were haunted by their gifts...and she really wished that would not happen to Brennan.

Brennan sensed eyes on him and felt the feral in him, make his sense's surpass their natural boundaries, to target the source. Seconds later, he found the target, and her scent came also. He tried not to breath it in deeply, but it happened naturally. He tried to shake his mind of her, but now every thing was pulling his towards her. He looked over to where she was standing and she looked right back.

When they both realised the other had saw them looking, they quickly looked away. Shalimar felt her cheeks start to grow red as a thought crossed her mind...the sought that strayed some times.

Brennan also felt his face grow red and he tried to hide his face as Adam came towards him. Their leader was looking directly at him, "what's wrong with your face?"

Shalimar heard this and started to giggle to her self. Brennan couldn't answer in properly due to hearing Shalimar's laugh.

"What...Ur...what...my face...nothing. Its just cold". Adam looked suspiciously at him, but took the answer, he'd question him later. He looked over to Shal, who was laughing, but stopped when Adam looked towards her. Adam suddenly felt he was intruding on some thing, and knowing what it was, smiled to him self.

Inside

Jesse and Emma both snuck round till finally, they found Lex, sitting at his desk in his office, going over some papers. He went to his computer, and dropped the papers next to it before going to the couch and sitting down.

Emma stopped Jesse from running in and looked for an object to knock Lex lightly out with. She found a thick ish book, and prayed she did no extreme damage. She concentrated and levitated the book. Lex was un-known to what was happening, and gave a confused look when the book smacked him atop the head. He fell off the couch, and landed unconscious on the floor.  
Jesse looked back at Emma and smiled at her, "Gee Em, a bit lethal weren't it". Emma already felt bad, "Shut up Jess, we need to get him before it's ten". Jesse quietly picked Lex up over his shoulder, grabbed Emma's hand and teleported out of the house. When they arrived out side, Brennan helped get Lex in the car. Adam nodded to Shalimar and she started her bike, while every one got in the car.

They all drove away, just as they all heard the house front door being kicked in. Adam was in the passenger seat, while Jesse drove. He looked back at Brennan and nodded to him. Brennan seemed slightly happy, with a challenging smile on his face that he only got when going up against the GSA.

Before Shalimar got any further away, she froze some men who were coming out the house. Brennan looked out the window just in time as they passed the men, to see one of the nametags. When they got to a safe distance away, with Shalimar right behind them, Brennan started to talk.

"Adam..." Adam turned around to him. "Yes Brennan". Brennan looked at him with worry in his eyes, "I just read one of those guys name tags". Adam shrugged, not really getting the drift. Jesse laughed to him self in the front, "What did it say".

But what Brennan said next, make every one-stop laughing, as they drew nearer to the hotel.

"It said, Carl Devin...GSA". The name of the man wasn't important...but the company in which he worked under...was.

Ok guys, another will be along shortly, but a reply wouldn't hurt. By the way, thank you to all those who gave replies. in fact, one gave me the idea for this chapter.

Tunder28 ()


	14. the fight is on

Different Powers 14

The team successfully got Lex back with them to the hotel, where it was a few minutes past ten. Every one was on edge, and visibly jumped when Lex started to move about. When his eyes finally opened, he started up with a slight jolt. His eyes hit every one in the room, and when he saw Adam and Brennan, looked confused at them.

Brennan didn't know what to do now, but Adam saved them all. "Lex, I know your probably confused now as to why you're here, but let me explain".

Lex shrugged, and laughed slightly at Adam, but every one could tell he was nervous, confused, and even scared slightly. "No, I wanted your autograph…why am I here Kane". Adam heard in Lex's voice, the same tone Lionel would use with him. The same words, but Adam still hoped Lex would be nothing like his father.

"We brought you here because your house was...attacked. We got you out before you could be taken". Lex was quiet as the words sunk in, stopping him in before words could form. Questions came naturally to him. "How did you know...why did you help".

Adam smiled, and looked back at Brennan, "you can thank Brennan for the help". Lex looked towards Brennan who was unwilling to fully stare Lex in the eyes, for fear Lex would see how he'd know. Brennan just shrugged, "You helped me out at the beach...had to return the favour".

Lex nodded, "so how did you all know my house was being attacked". Adam nodded back, standing up straight, " Your father kept asking about you...and we started to get suspicious. We went to your house and spotted the men about fifteen minutes from your house". All of that was a complete lie, but what Lex didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

Lex rubbed the back of his head and scrunched his eyes shut. "God...what happened to my head"? Adam gave Emma a brief glance before going to check on Lex's head.

Shalimar walked over to Brennan, sat down next to him and smiled. But he didn't return the favour. He was slightly worried Lex would find some thing out. With him being there, they were all exposed. Shalimar rubbed his arm and finally he gave in and smiled at her, letting a bit of his worry seep into it and try to warn her on how he was feeling. But her response was grabbing his hand and squeezing tight. Suddenly, he felt some thing heat up in him, and all he could feel was emotional strength coming off her. She was giving him strength, and he felt better instantly. He dared to look her in the eyes, and saw her slight worry for him, but there was more...so much more. Her strength awoke some thing in him, and before any thing else could happen, Adam was talking again and snapped them both out the moment.

As soon as Adam was into the talk, Shalimar let go of his hand, and a sinking feeling came, that kept pulling him down. Sighing, he ignored the feeling, and listened to Adam.

"Your gonna have to stay here for a few days, but don't go out too much. Tomorrow, we'll figure out what to do". Lex shook his head, "I'll stay here tonight...but tomorrow, I'll call a friend of mine and go to his". Jesse spoke up, "who's your friend...what's his name. It may not be safe if your father will suspect where you went".

Lex shook his head again, "my father won't suspect where I'm going. He lives here, maybe you met him...Clark Kent". Adam nodded back, "Yes...we all have. He's a good man". Adam also was glad Lex was going tomorrow...because then...that was when all hell would brake loose.

"Ok...so who wants to give up their room for tonight". Before Jesse could talk, Brennan did. "I will, be side's, Lex wont fit in Jesse's bed, its too small". Jesse huffed, " I'm not small". Brennan smiled at Jess, "I didn't say you were, I just said your bed was".

Adam nodded, "alright, don't argue. Lex, is that alright with you". Lex was smiling to him self, these people are friends but act like family "sure".

Emma smiled and clapped her hands once, "Ye...and Brennan can sleep with Shal. Irm, I mean...he can sleep in Shal's room. Her bed is massive". Every one looked directly at Emma, and she smiled a bit embarrassed. Adam agreed, "Alright with you Shalimar".

Shalimar was smirking at Emma, "sure Adam...I always needed a teddy bear". Jesse had to cut in and get a hit on his friend, "yes Shal...now you have a life size one".

Brennan sighed, putting his head down and feeling the embarrassment overwhelm him. Had they all forgot who was sitting on the couch.

they all went to there rooms, sleeping right through the night. However, there was no rest for the wicked.

Luther Corp

Lionel was smiling to him self, sitting alone in his office, but that smile soon changed to a snarl as he heard the report on his son. A man in a neat black suit entered. Lionel had dressed his men like Eckhart's so no one would think his men were in on the plan. The man stood at the foot of his desk.

" Sir here to report. Your son was not at the house, nor was he any where around the premises". Lionel sat forwards on his chair as suddenly his plans were already being shattered. he suddenly didn't care where his son was at that moment. Lex was always running off and causing trouble, so really he didn't mind. All he wanted was Adam to fall. He'd had a grudge against Adam when Adam had turned down a bundle of his offers when he was at Genomex, to come work for Luther corp. He huffed, almost laughing to him self. A few weeks later, news got out that a project had begun at Genomex...Adam at the centre of it all...and the project had failed miserably.

Finally he sat back in his chair, "very well. Call Mr Eckhart and give him a message from me...tell him to be ready for tomorrow". The man nodded, "but...what's tomorrow sir".

Lionel pulled on his coat and started to leave, "Adam Kane's downfall".

Morning

It was around 7am when every one started to get up. Lex had left at 7:15 to make sure no one else would see him so early. Adam had spent 2 hours last night, setting up some plans till finally sleep had won over him.

He was slightly surprised Brennan hadn't had any other visions lately. He would never wish any thing bad upon the members of the team...but with what was coming...they sure could use a head start. He was tempted to ask Brennan...but quickly put the thought out. Him and Brennan had been falling out lately...and he didn't need Brennan to suddenly get a grudge on with him.

The plan was to drive out of town, so no one would see them using neither their powers, nor any one get hurt. He had no doubt they would most likely be chased out...but that was part of the plan. let the enemy think they are chasing you, and suddenly turn their plan upside down, and attack.

every one was washed and dressed around 7:30, and the tension in the air had risen. Brennan sat down and started to eat the cereal Jess had made for him, while doing his own. Jesse dropped down next to him and they both ate while watching the news. it wasn't that good, but all other channels were boring this time of day.

Shalimar came in a few seconds after Emma had called her, and took the plate of food Emma had offered her. It was sausages and bacon, with toast. she quickly thanked Emma and munched down the meal. Emma and Adam both sat at the counter, drinking coffee and eating what was left of the toast.

Shalimar looked over to Brennan after putting her empty plate into the sink. He looked worried again. she knew he was slightly tired, but they had both slept like babies in the same bed. Normally, she would get all hot and end up sleeping on the couch, but she had cuddled into Brennan's side, which was cool like the rest of him and fell straight to sleep. She'd only wake up once in the night when she suddenly felt Brennan's weight shift. But he'd moved in his sleep. the rest of the night was a breeze. But still...looking at him now, he seemed distressed about some thing. She could always tell this, no matter how much he denied some thing. she got the real answer in the end...and she loved the feeling that he would tell her eventually. It was trust they both shared...and that made them both grow closer.

Brennan felt her eyes boring into him and quickly finished his cereal. He walked to the sink where Shal was standing and washed his dish. She was still looking at him, and a brief glance at her told him she knew he was worried. He gave her a smile and she hugged his arm before going back to the couch with him.

Jesse was watching the news when Shalimar dropped into the seat next to him, and prodded his rib. he playfully tapped her hand away, but the poke came again. He did it back, but only received a harder poke. He knew she wanted attention, but Brennan was right next to her and still she insisted on poking him. She always tormented him, like a sister or a brother would do to a family member, but it only made him think. She never did it to Brennan.

He remembered what he'd done, when they were at the beach. He'd scared them so good...but there was some thing going on. Jess knew they had some thing between them...but he just wasn't ready to give Shal up yet. Another prod and he gave up on thinking and bombarded Shalimar with pokes to the ribs. She squealed and pushed back into Brennan, who didn't seem at all bothered. she grabbed Jesse's left hand, but the right followed.

"Adam...make Jesse stop".

Emma looked back and almost burst out laughing. Jesse was over shal, pushing with all his might to poke her ribs, to get past her hands. Shalimar was squealing every time Jesse succeeded and Jesse smirked and did it again. But Shalimar was literally lying on Brennan. poor guy... She looked to Adam who shook his head, she her self-getting the same thought the moment he did. Kids.

"Jesse stop it. We've all got a big day today". Every thing stopped and Brennan suddenly look back at Adam, a hidden emotion in his eyes. Adam sighed to him self and stood up. "I know you can all feel some thing coming...". Brennan cut in, "some thing big...". Adam nodded, "We're gonna leave today, because I know its gonna kick off. We'll probably have to make a run to get out of town...but under any circumstances, don't use your powers!...understood". every one nodded, "Alright, get your things, we're heading back to the beach house".

Emma looked worriedly at Adam, but he didn't answer any of her questionable glances.

Every one gathered their things and put them in the car out side. Lana was there to see them off.

"Adam, I don't know why you have to leave so soon...but couldn't you stay a bit longer". Adam shook his head, and apologised to her. "No...I'm sorry we cant. It was great staying here Lana, thank you for that. But we need to get back. We may be back very soon if we get the chance".

Finally Lana nodded, "all right...have a safe journey". Adam smiled, trying to get the feeling of awareness away. He could feel some one watching them. they were all waved off and started the car. Adam had paid Lana a high sum of money. She was quick to reject it, but Adam told here to keep it. Finally after 5 minutes of yes's and No's...she did.

the team pulled away from the cafe and started their drive out.

"Jess, try and keep your eyes open, same for all of you" Adam's words to them sent them all on high alert. Brennan didn't need a second warning and instantly let all the sounds around him amplify. If there were anything out of the ordinary, he'd hear it. he was also looking around, out the window to make sure there was no one in the distance.

Shalimar, even if she wasn't a feral, still acted like one. She too was listening out for any sudden noises or any sudden movement.

Jesse was driving again, constantly looking in the rear view mirror for any surprises that may pop up from behind. Emma was in the passenger seat, silently wishing she had her old powers. At least then she would be able to sense any one. Adam was sitting in the middle back seat, for safety reasons. The team had agreed on it...except for Adam, who said it was nonsense, but they changed his mind.

A black SUV was coming into sight, but they passed it...with no one in. they all saw it as they passed and all looked at each other, trying to think what it could mean.

Brennan concentrated harder on the noises...the wind blowing...Jesse changing gears...their car rumbling along...every one's hearts beating harder, breathing hard...

He looked around again and still saw nothing. He froze when the noises suddenly increased. He waited for an enemy to give them selves away...but no one moved. he decided to listen.

He could hear all the same noises... but he suddenly heard the rumbling of their car increase, and he could hear some thing else...a dear maybe. the rumbling's too loud...and either a dear or maybe even a cheater is near by...or there is some one running really fast...maybe its Clark to see us off. But a twisting feeling in his stomach said it wasn't Clark.

he started to feel a nervous sweat, cover his skin and he hated the feeling. He looked at Shal, hoping to find some comfort like before, but her expression matched his own.

The rumbling noise suddenly grew louder, so loud every one could hear it and Brennan had to lower his senses down. The car was struck with some sort of earthquake...and started to rock. Jesse grabbled the wheel and stopped the car before they toppled over.

Brennan looked out the window just in time to see a blurred figure coming towards them, at and incredible speed. As he opened his door and climbed out, he suddenly felt, tied up. like ropes were around him. He froze and tried to brake free, but not before receiving a well-delivered punch to the stomach. It was so hard he fell to his knees.

Shalimar jumped out the car next, and started to defend Brennan from the almost invisible attacker. "Brennan...what's wrong".

Apart from the obvious Brennan wished to say, but held back. "I can't move...". Every one got out the car to face their attackers.

About four more other figures were moving towards them. Adam tensed as he recognised one of them.

when the people reached them, the figure running about stopped next to them.

Sifer smiled wide at the look on Adam's face. "Adam...what a lovely surprise to see you here". Adam felt slight anger rise but held it down, "What do you want Sifer". But Sifer didn't answer him. He turned to the man who's attacked them, "Good work Derek...".

Adam caught Derek's eye and gave him a look of pity that angered Derek since he snarled at Adam. Sifer quickly cut in, " what do you think about my people Adam. You should think were superior...but yet you prance around with them behind you. well, I guess we cant blame them...since they don't know the real you".

Adam stepped forwards, "and what about your friends...do they know the real you". Sifer didn't let on that Adam had caught him off guard and merely changed the subject. " Funny, it only took Derek to take down two of your people".

Brennan quickly cut in with rage in his voice, his eyes blazing, the feral was raging with the invisible binds. "Two things. If you call me standing like this...being down...then I think you need a ride awakening on the word. Second... I don't think your buddy Derek has that kind of ability to hold me down...do you Derek". Brennan said the name as if it were a comical name.

Derek's face scrunched but before he could return any blows, Sifer stopped him. "Well, I believe we all haven't met". Sifer went round the members of his team, introducing them.

"this is Derek as you've met. but he has a tendency to always...run into things". in saying this, he gained a snicker from his fellow team members. He pointed to eddy, "this is eddy, a fine fellow like you would say Adam". sifer then pointed to Willow, " this young women is Willow...the fierce fighter of us all". He then walked to Nina, and smirked, "this is Nina...the one holding your team member capture Adam. she holds many talents".

In response, Brennan was released from his bonds and stood tall, glaring at Sifer.

Sifer smirked at the team, "And I'm Sifer as you may have gathered. This is my little team Adam. So...are you impressed".

"Not really". for that, Mutant x snickered back. Sifer's face scrunched in anger and he walked with a deathly stride. "You may laugh now, but that shall soon pass when you see what's coming...or should I say...your friend shall see". This drove some of Derek's attention, but he dared not question Sifer in front of Adam and his team. That would signal there was doubt in side the team, and Adam would use that to tear them apart.

Adam made sure he was closer to Sifer, but in front of the team so they didn't charge into battle. "your not going any where near them Sifer. I know you've gone mad in the head-" Sifers raging deep voice cut him off, "WRONG!"

With that all of Sifer's team ran towards Adam, and the Mutant x team did the same. It was all in slow motion as the two teams finally reached each other, but Sifer's team were going after the one's they were trained to fight. Sifer against Adam...Derek against Brennan...Eddy against Jesse...Nina against Emma...and Willow against Shalimar.   
All were evenly matched, trading blows and kicks. But they all failed to notice the black SUV's as they drew closer and closer.

Du du duuu

ok guys...kill me later, but this is the end of the chapter...but not the story.

Reply back and tell me what u think. I enjoy all the attention...just kidding. but seriously...reply back.

Tunder28 ()


	15. The enemy Fall

Different Powers 15 

Both team's raged against each other, till finally some one shouted out... maybe Jesse, "GSA" and they all froze. Sifer looked towards the group of men, who had just started to pour out of the SUV and scolded him self. He shouldn't have allowed Kane to get them so worked up that a fight would brake out...well, a fight that would brake out instantly.  
"Derek...Willow...Eddy...Nina... take care of the new pests".

Suddenly Sifer's team stopped fighting, and swung around to face off the new attackers. The agents ran towards the team, and surprisingly were easily taken down in one swift movement from the team.

Adam and the others all watched in amazement as the agents were all taken down easily. When the fight was over, Adam looked towards Sifer, who'd been staring straight at him, with a sick and twisted smirk on his face. Adam felt a shiver run up his spine. He tried not to show he was fazed in front of Sifer…but the smirk that once held Sifer's face, was now a grin.  
"See Adam…they cant be beaten, and neither can I. But you can, and I'll make sure you are".

A sinister whisper had caught Sifer's voice, and his eyes seemed almost deadly to look at.

Sifer started his way towards Adam with his team close behind.

Shalimar stepped in front of Adam, and the others followed, "we your gonna have to get through us first". She waited to feel the feral in her rise, but suddenly remembered it had gone. But her fighting spirit did not dim; no…it flared with the need to protect her teammates.

Nina lifted her hand to use her power once more on the team, but got a big surprise when a blaze of flames flew at her. She jumped out the way with the rest of her teammates, but suddenly, some thing hit her that felt like a steel fist, and knocked her several feet away.

Willow jumped away from the fire, and hesitated as her eyes became transfixed on it. Fear welled up, but that was soon forgotten when she heard Sifer scream at her to attack.

Willow charged directly at Shalimar, and in a split second…. froze. Shalimar stood before her, smiling wide before punching Willow right in the face, knocking her backwards. Derek seemed to protest, but looked back at eddy for assistance. The two nodded and used their powers. Eddy rumbled the ground under Mutant x's feet, and waited for Derek to attack. Jesse teleported behind Eddy and quickly hit him to knock him out. Eddy dropped like a stone with a grunt and Jesse waited for any thing else the mutant may bring.

Derek came charging at the team with his super speed, but quickly regretted it when he saw Brennan jump in front of him, and saw the familiar glow of golden eyes. He tried to avoid the fist that came closer every second, but couldn't, and defeat suddenly ran out in his mind as he thought. Sifer…this is your fault .

Brennan made sure to make the hit count, knowing if it didn't, he wouldn't get a second chance. When he hit Derek, he felt the anger of the feral in him blaze, and wanted to continue, but he knew he had to keep that part of him under control.

Derek fell backwards with the force of the hit, and Brennan heard the satisfying thud of Derek, who stayed down.

Adam was standing, mouth hanging low as he watched the progress of his team. He felt pride swell up in him and his grin suddenly appeared. He looked up at Sifer, whose grin was now a snarl that burned into him. Adam took a step back as the blaze in Sifer's eyes increased, but with a huff, Sifer took of running.

Emma shouted after him, feeling the adrenaline course through every muscle in her body. "Hey…why are you leaving so soon…. hey…you forgot your friends". But there was no reply. Emma got some satisfaction out of it, and quickly the members of the team gave her a look that said, _wow…where did that come from._ She gave them a confident shrug and joined them as they walked back to Adam.

Adam stood before them, smiling broadly, but that quickly changed when they heard a few groans off their attackers.

Adam was considering leaving them there…but the guilt that had built up over years, resurfaced.  
"…Brennan, help get them in the car. Jesse, I want you to teleport back to the beach house and grab another car. Go with Shalimar though…she can check the beach house before we arrive and signal back if there is any trouble".

Every one stared at him in disbelief, all clearly seeing the guilt in his eyes…and all suddenly decided to keep quiet. Be sides, there was plenty of time for arguing later.

Jesse and Shalimar disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving them there to tend to the others.

Brennan got the car and started towards one of the people lying on the floor. He decided, he'd rather have the two men near by, because he even knew, women were more tricky, and at time, a hell of a lot more dangerous. He picked up Eddy first, slipping him into the back seat. He struggled a bit with Derek, but Emma helped by lifting more of the weight than him with her telekinetic power. After a few minutes, Brennan decided there would be no more room to fit the others in. Even if there was…he still wouldn't have put them all in the same car. They could wake up with each other or start plotting a new plan. But separate, they all couldn't know what plan the others had thought up.

"Hey Adam…they're in, but the girls will have to go in the other car that Jesse's bringing".  
Adam nodded, but still he stared down at the two women who had been left on the ground. A few minutes later, Jesse pulled up in a dark green Lacer evolution. He jumped out the car smiling to him self. Even though it was a bad situation to be smiling, driving Brennan's Lancer was very relaxing.

Brennan gave Jesse a quick grunt about bringing his car, and then easily picked up the form of Nina, to put into the car Jesse had brought. Jesse picked Willow up and did the same.

Adam climbed into the car that held Derek and Eddy with Brennan who was driving, while Emma joined Jesse in the Lancer. Both cars pulled away from the scene where still, agents cluttered the ground.

They drove faster than usual, Brennan continually giving the people in the back seat an uneasy look. He had, had a hard life, and he was taught to keep his eyes open.

They stopped at the beach house 20 minutes later, and Shalimar was standing there waiting for them. Adam quickly shot orders out in getting them all into the house and tying them up. Even though they were helping them, they didn't want to get injured in the process.

The cars were parked away from the house, so no one would know they were back, but Adam kept getting a faint feeling, that some one did, some one knew they were there.

Luther Corp

Lionel slammed his fist down onto his desk, the mere thought of Adam getting away was boiling his blood, but to have taken down the first lot of Agents with such ease…he couldn't have.

Eckhart was sitting with him in his office, and wasn't determined to show Lionel how grateful he was Adam had got away…that just meant he could go for Adam when he wanted, without Lionel's constant interfering.

Eckhart rose from his seat, not sparing Lionel any look that may involve him in some discussion.

He started towards the door, where 5 of his agents were waiting to escort him out of the building, back to Genomex where he had real business to attend to.

"…Eckhart".

Lionel's voice sounded like it was a plea, but it was far from it. He was despite though. "Eckart…just another chance, another day and I assure you we will have them".

Eckhart seemed more interested in tending to the gloves on his hands as he fixed them in place while Lionel talked.

"Lionel…I am growing very bored of your excuses. I don't want to spend any more time being wasted in this…town".

Before Eckhart could leave, a man dressed in a black suit came almost running into the room and nearly had to spin to avoid colliding with Eckhart. Eckhart gave him a disgusted look, one that said, 'why are you even so close to me'. The agent gave a quick greeting to Eckhart, which was ignored, but turned his attention back to Lionel.

"Mr Luther…the men that were sent to retrieve Mr Kane, well, they gave very…odd stories. They said they were attacked by, things. One man said he thought he was being attacked by an telempath".

At the mention of that, Eckhart froze at the door. He turned around fully to listen to the annoying man's speech.

"Another said a women that acted like a cat attacked him. She was swift he said".

Eckhart was pulling all the thoughts together. It might just be Adam AND his people. Suddenly a cruel smile played across his face, and the man who was talking stopped dead at the sight of it. Eckhart turned towards Lionel, and it seemed, even Lionel couldn't stop the shiver that gripped his spine. Lionel's mind spoke to him during Eckhart's smile, ' who wouldn't shiver at that sight. He looks like he's been dead for a few years'.

But that trail of thought was soon changed as Eckhart suddenly spoke to him directly, waving for the man to leave, while they talked.

Eckhart took a seat and leaned forwards towards Lionel, and Lionel had the same reaction, as Eckhart had; he leaned back away from the dead like face.

"Lionel…I believe we have just lengthened out time together".

But Lionel's face didn't show any trace of gratefulness or any joy for that matter. All that was there was a slight puzzled but weary look left. Lionel had finally met the sinister side of Eckhart, and the chill that was strangling the room they both sat in, was taking a hold of him. Suddenly…he regretted asking Eckhart for help. A weary vibe floated over Lionel as he looked at the smiling Eckhart. That smile could freeze people's blood, and stop hearts. Lionel felt the devil was making a deal with him for his soul.

Beach house

The 'guests' were set up in separate rooms, so no commotion would take place that may signal the others to take a course of action. The guest soon started to wake up about 10 minutes after being set up in separate rooms. First to wake was Willow, but they all seemed to realise Ferals were hard to keep asleep…they knew this from their experience with Shalimar.

Adam entered the bedroom where she was being kept, like all the others and sat down in a chair away from her. She was tied to a chair that was stuck to the floor, so she couldn't get up and moves about.

When she saw him she tried to stand, but was surprised when the chair held strong. She tried again, and again…and again. Adam waited for her to settle down, but it was about 10 minutes later that she gave up. He went to talk again, but with one last attempt, she stopped.

Sighing, Adam waited for her to try again, but she didn't.

"So, you name is Willow". But she didn't answer him, just stared dead at him. He didn't shift in discomfort, just slight tiredness. "We know you were with Sifer a lot of the time…Willow what is he up to".  
She threw her head down towards her right shoulder and huffed in anger, but no words were spoken.  
Adam decided it be best if certain types of people talked to their type. Adam left and thought about what type of mutant she was. She was almost feline, like Brennan was, so he asked Brennan to talk to her. Brennan took one look at her and backed out, "Adam…she'll tear me apart. Let Shalimar try, she's better at talking than me".

Adam soon agreed, so Shalimar entered after Adam, shutting the door in their faces with confidence.

Shalimar walked towards Willow, and pulled the chair so she was sitting on the back of the chair, looking at willow. Willow was giving a defiant look, but Shalimar's smirk seemed to unsettle that look.

"So, Willow. You and Sifer good friends". Willow didn't answer, so Shalimar tried a different approach. "You know what…Sifer seems to much like a hot head to me…you two must not have got on. I'm like that with Adam some times". This seemed to get a quick glance off Willow, before she looked away again. But that was enough for Shal.

" Yes, believe it or not…but we argue a lot, about missions, about every day things. He just…seems to, seems to not keep what need to be done, in mind".

Willow huffed, and after a few seconds nodded, "tell me about it".

Shalimar smiled to her self and Willow was now facing her. "Sifer is always like that". She huffed, and it seemed natural to do that so often. "Guess that's what leaders are like".

Suddenly, Shalimar felt sadness lift in her stomach, letting Willow's words sink in.

' Guess that's what leaders are like'. She didn't like the way it echoed in her head, …some one else had said that…and their name echoed in her head…. Brennan.

He always argued with Adam about missions, questioning Adam's choices. But it wasn't just him, she once questioned Adam, and kicked her self later for it. Always telling her self, Adam couldn't make mistakes; he never made the wrong decisions. But he could…did make mistakes.

Willow was watching Shalimar closely, wondering why the women had went so quiet, but she worked it out. "You feel the same to Hugh. Well…that's what its like. I mean, Sifer does the stupidest things, and when another, better plan is brought up; he degrades it, pointing out things that could go wrong. But never questions his own plans".

Shalimar threw her own thoughts away and listened. Willow finished off her sentence with slight venom in her voice.

"So what your telling me is…you hate Sifer".

Willow nodded with confidence, not really caring about whom she was talking to.  
Shalimar looked deep into Willow's eyes, and saw the anger…the pain that Sifer had caused her, but most of all, caused all of them, …for his own benefit.

" Willow…why don't you quit the group then".

Willow's huff followed and Shalimar took that, as a sign is Willow was slowly opening up.  
"I can't leave, its not some thing like a band that you can suddenly just decide to leave…be sides, I stay because of the others…because of Derek".

Shalimar sat closer, as Willow's voice broke slightly, and was shocked to hear it.

"Derek looks after me in the group. And I look after him. But Derek goes with Sifer, when Plans are brought up". Willow dropped her head like she was ashamed.

Shalimar could feel her own emotions coming into play, "…you love him". Willows head snapped up at her, with wondering eyes, and when she looked into Shalimar's eyes…she saw the same emotion she was feeling.

So what are Shalimar's feelings now…and why can she relate to willow.

Ok. This may be cruel, but come on…u guy's love it.

Thanks 4 the replies. But hey, keep them coming. The next 1 will arrive soon.

Tunder 28 ()


	16. Questioning

Different Powers 16 

It had been about an hour now that Shalimar had been in the room with Willow, and even with your ear to the door, all you could get was a murmur, not even straight words. Brennan gave up trying to listen and left to find Adam.

He was sitting with Jesse and Emma, who were both chattering away about some thing. Brennan caught Adam's eye, and signalled him over. Adam came over towards the front door, where Brennan stood.

"Hey Adam. She's been talking in there for a while now. Don't you think some one should check on her"? Adam nodded, but quickly turned to Emma who was giving Jesse a quick slap on the arm as he laughed it off.

"Emma, can you go check on Shalimar please. Jesse, I want you to go talk with Eddy, see what you can get".

Brennan waited patiently, although he felt slightly angry with Adam for sending Emma. The room emptied, leaving Brennan and Adam alone. Adam turned back to him, and Brennan saw worry in his eyes. He didn't know if their leader knew he was showing it so bluntly or if he was doing it on purpose.

Adam spoke first, a bunch of thoughts coming to his head. Brennan always questioned him about what the plan was, or what went wrong with certain missions, and he knew they all deserved answers.

" I strongly believe now, Eckhart knows about us all, but I highly doubt he knows about all your…changes". Brennan nodded and felt the knot in his stomach loosen. The less Eckhart knew, the better.

"If you can go and see if Lex is Ok with Clark, I'd greatly appreciate it". Brennan nodded, finally realising why their leader had been so worried.

Brennan was out the door in seconds, grabbing his motorbike out of the garage, and roaring it away from the beach house.

He was speeding but reached the town a lot quicker than usual. He slowed down when he got into the town. People who he pasted and knew him from their visit, waved at him. He nodded back to them, and was soon roaring towards Clarks farm.

When he pulled up, Jonathan came out with a puzzled look plastered on his face, but that changed when he saw Brennan's face appear from under the helmet.  
"Brennan right, your Adam's friend aren't you". Brennan nodded and shook Jonathan's hand with gladness.

He climbed off the bike, "do you know where Clark is?" Jonathan pointed to the barn, "he's up there with Lex, he arrived around early in the morning. We let him stay of course".  
Brennan nodded, "thanks Jonathan". He started towards the barn and Jonathan waved him off.

When he went into the bar, Clark heard him enter and came trotting down the stairs. When he saw him, his face light up and his smile shone. "Brennan…". He shook Brennan's hand and Brennan shook it back, but with weary ness, not forgetting the vision he had off Clark.

Lex was next down the stairs, followed by Lana. Brennan had to admit; her being there surprised him.

Brennan went through the same procedure of shaking hands again. Lana hugged him, her smile broad on her face, "hey…what are you guys back so soon for". Brennan shrugged, "Were not back yet. Adam asked me to come check if you guys were ok".

Lana smile shifted a bit, in question, "why wouldn't we be ok". Lex quickly stepped in, "Owe, Adam's a very protective person, especially to his friends".  
Clark took Lana back up stairs and Lex smirked at Brennan. "Well I do admit, it is very puzzling why Adam would check up on us".

Brennan nodded, "Like you said, he's very protective of friends…he wanted to know if you got here ok".

Lex smirked again, and Brennan got a quick flash of him as a child again. He didn't feel panicked after it, but he didn't touch Lex.

After about 10 minutes of chatting to them all, Brennan said he best be getting back and went out to his bike. Jonathan and Martha, along with the others waved him off.

As he climbed onto the bike, he could suddenly feel some one watching him. He knew it wasn't the others he was picking up on, but some one further away.

He gave a quick look around, but saw nothing. He slipped the helmet on and drove away. He constantly kept his eyes on every thing around him. The feeling of being watched amplified till he felt his eyes glow behind the plastic front of his helmet.

But again…nothing.

He was weary till he drew nearer to the beach house, where the feeling quickly died away. He stopped the bike, and made sure to get a good look around him, and also check his bike over for any bugs. Nothing was on his bike, or around him or the house. Sighing he walked off into the house, unsatisfied with what he failed to find.

As soon as he entered, he saw Adam and Emma in the living room, but no Shalimar. He looked directly at Emma who said Shalimar was still talking with Willow. He asked where Jesse was and Adam said he too was still talking with Eddy. Brennan wondered what the hell thy could be talking about to make it last so long.

"Brennan, why don't you go talk to Derek, he's awake now. Emma had a quick talk with Nina, but she wasn't saying any thing. Shalimar and Jess seem to be getting threw to the others though".  
Brennan told Adam about Lex being ok, along with Clark, and even told him about feeling like some one was watching him. Adam took great interest in what he said and nodded, before telling him to go talk with Derek.

Derek's room

As Brennan entered, he could feel hatred greet him in an instant. It was Derek, who was doing it, and when Brennan looked at him, he saw just as much hate blazing in Derek's eyes, as there was clogging the room.

However, Brennan wasn't in the mood to back down, and walked towards Derek, pulling a chair over and sitting on it backwards.

Derek sneered at Brennan in disgusted, and instantly, Brennan knew Derek had some thing to say…he had lots to say.

"You're a disgrace to our kind. Serving a human. I'll never understand why you chose him either. So caught up in him self he forgets about you all".  
Brennan didn't do any thing but stare at Derek, which seemed to add to his anger. But what he said next, made Derek lung in his seat and battle with the restraints.

"Hugh…. remind you of any one else's leader".

Derek was furious, even though on some level, Brennan had caught him by surprise. Brennan was known to be the loose cannon of the team, the one whose temper would flare at the mere mention of some thing back about their team. But the way he was acting now…was not right.

Derek studied Brennan for a few minutes of silence that stretched out between them, till he realised, Brennan was doing the exact same.  
"What do want from us? Is not enough that we lost to you…now you hold us all captive".

Brennan sat back with a sigh; " We just want you in arm's reach". At that, Derek smiled, "Your leader afraid we may get him when his back is turned…. You know your leader cares nothing for you all".

Brennan felt tension in his shoulders tighten. He did doubt Adam's actions some times… but Derek already knew that. Brennan couldn't… wouldn't put aside the thought that Derek may know every thing about the team, and all their…glitches.

"Adam does what he need to…for the team. Not like you can say the same".

A knock was heard on the door, and Shalimar stuck her head in. seeing Brennan sitting there, arms crossed and the slight annoyed expression on his face made her quickly back out the room with a apologetic smile.

Derek smiled to him self as he saw Brennan's reaction as to who had came through the door, change slightly. He knew how to get Brennan to act right. It may cost him a few hits…but it would be worth it. At least then he would be able to read Brennan more easier, like he used to be. But some thing about the way Brennan looked back at him, made his thoughts crumble. The had all changed. Not in appearance…but in them selves. He suddenly realised all his old tricks would not help him, and his old scowl returned.

Brennan repeated his words from before, "Adam does what he need to…for the team. Not like you can say the same".

Derek shook his head, angrily at Brennan. " Sifer runs the team, Not, me…" but he only realised his mistake when Brennan's expression changed. His face was no longer a cold stare, but a smirk that annoyed Derek beyond belief.

"so Sifer, tells you what to do 24/7… tells you how to do it…and then complains". The last part Brennan made sound more like a question to Derek than any thing. He didn't want to keep annoying him, but he deserved it for what they were doing.

Derek was annoyed now, not really about answering all the questions… but that they were quickly being turned on him and their leader.

How dare he question Sifer…? Why would he… he already questions his own leader.

Derek glared at Brennan, anger sizzling the pupil of his eyes. Brennan didn't show any sign of weakness, nor fear. He just sat, giving the same look right back. In his response, Derek sat back with a jolt. Brennan leaned forwards to match Derek's glare and a blaze of anger flew across his eyes…. the feral, was out of its cage.

Derek looked at those eyes, those golden eyes, and fear hit his throat so hard a groan of shock seeped threw.

He's…. he's not, suppose to be…the women is…. but he.

Brennan sat back in Derek's reaction to his eyes, and felt the feral hammering at its door to be free again. His head pounded, but first, matters needed to be dealt with.

"Your…not suppose to be…be…"

Brennan finished off Derek's words for him, " Be feral… ye, that's thanks to your friend…Sifer. When I woke up that morning, a scent had lingered…I didn't notice it at first, I was more distracted with all the other…changes. There was a little commotion just as I was picking up the smell…. But hey, if you think that Sifer is a great leader, I cant change your mind".

Brennan got up from his seat and went towards the door. He wasn't waiting for Derek to suddenly just tell him every thing… but he would expect some feed back off Derek.

Before his hand touched the door handle, Derek called him.

"Brennan…." His voice was low, but at a dangerous tone, more of a… reasonable tone. Brennan turned back to Derek who was looking deep into him, as if trying to search him for any trace of what he had told him was false.

After a few seconds Derek spoke again, "…how do you know it was him?" Brennan considered just leaving and telling Adam Derek had finally started to talk… but Derek's eyes held a tone of pleading that Brennan knew he would never admit it.

Going back to his abandoned seat, he sat down facing Derek.

" He left his scent… and when we met up with you guys today… the wind didn't exactly stand still".

After a few more seconds, Derek's head fell, and a stabbing feeling in his gut only signalled one thing… he had been betrayed. Brennan saw the emotion preying on Derek but knew, Derek and the others had chosen their own way… but it wasn't too late for them to choose another.

Brennan hadn't realised how long he'd been sitting with Derek, till he looked at his watch. He suddenly remembered a certain blond, who had popped her head in to check on him. He suddenly wanted to go see her, ask her what was wrong. When he saw her on a glance, he thought he saw her eyes that shone with a heavy emotion. He felt a weight of some sort start to drag him down and decided he needed to start wrapping it up.

Derek's voice cut through his thoughts, " But Sifer… he couldn't have". Brennan shook his head, Derek was still denying it. "if you need more proof on Sifer… you were there to witness one of his tricks". Derek looked confused at Brennan.

" What?"

Brennan nodded, feeling a quiver of confusion and sadness that must be radiating off Derek. "Adam would never, EVER, abandon us in battle. He'd fight to the death right beside us. Even though I question him… I trust him with my life, and every one else's of the team. I know I can count on him to get things done, no matter the consequence…. And Sifer left you".

Derek suddenly realised what Brennan was saying and the anger mixed with the rage of betrayal.. and suddenly… Derek felt the abandonment, sink its teeth into his mind.

Brennan waited for Derek to register what he had said, and then continued, " He's not fit to lead your team Derek… you know that. I'm pretty sure if the others had their own thoughts on him, they would think the same".

"A leader never leaves his team in battle, alone and defenceless….and Sifer just ran off. He left you all to fight on your own… so what are your thoughts on him now Derek".

When Derek looked up at him, his eyes were a molten mixture of blazing emotions that spread like wild fire all over Derek. Brennan saw none of it was directed at him… but at Sifer…. and suddenly. He pitied Sifer at that moment, because when he met up with his old gang… he was going to get a nasty surprise.

Brennan stayed with Derek, till his temper cooled, explaining things to him. He knew very well what Derek was feeling. The feeling had over come him plenty of times, and the others helped straighten his head out.

When Derek was settled, he left, telling Adam in a rush what had happened and went off in search for Shalimar.

He went to her room, and leaned forwards to knock on her door, but froze when he heard muffled crying. He felt his heart quiver at the thought she was hurt and knocked lightly on the door. Instantly the crying stopped.

"… hold on".

Brennan didn't need much more than that, to know that tone of hers that said she's been crying softly, and not as heavily as he thought.

The door opened and there stood Shalimar. Her eyes were glazed with water and he suddenly wished he could take away any thing that was causing her this pain.

"Shalimar…. What's wrong".

She allowed him to come in and sat down on her bed after closing the door. She took a deep and shallow breath that did nothing to calm her down. Brennan waited and watched, all the time his heart was being weighed down again.

She looked up at him and saw the sadness grow on his face. She wished she knew how he felt… but she didn't have Emma's old powers. She couldn't wait till they got their old powers back.  
Brennan saw some regret in her eyes, and a itching feeling on wanting to know some thing, crawled his skin.

"Brennan… Adam, said…Adam said".

Brennan pulled her into a hug before she could crumble by her self. As soon as her head pressed against his shoulder, he felt her start to shake, and heard her cry.

She was pouring all her emotions out with tears, and another emotion grew like a flame given more life as she realised who was holding her.

After about 10 minutes of sitting there together, she pulled back slowly. Brennan rubbed the tears away from her face and smiled, "what's wrong Shal".

Sighing, she said what had just fed to the feeling of sadness. " I was down when I left Willow… but Adam said… we may, not get our old powers back". She looked away like it was some thing to be ashamed off.

" Shal… that's nothing to be ashamed over. Hell if Adam had done the same thing to me, this situation may be the other way around".

She laughed as Brennan's lower lift started to quiver and smacked his arm. She always liked it when he turned a sad situation into a much clearer one, with laughter…she liked the thought he could make her laugh.

"so… did you get any thing out of Willow".

Shalimar's mind seemed to freeze at the reminder, Willow had told her about what Sifer was planning to do, and also said Nina knew a lot more…but she's never crack.

She also told her about a certain situation that Shalimar found her self in also.

" Ye… she told me Sifer was going after Adam and Eckhart, he wants revenge". Brennan nodded, " After my little talk with Derek, I think he may want revenge on Sifer". He finished off the sentence with a little laugh.

Shalimar laughed also.

Brennan suddenly sat up straight, and the sudden smile on his face, startled Shalimar.

"Brennan… talk to me… your freaking me out".

Brennan smiled wide and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of her room towards where he could sense Adam.

" I think I just found a solution to our problem Shal".

Hey guys.

Hate me later. But reply back please.

Tunder28 ()


	17. Intruders

Just to tell you guys, Lex knows some about what Clark can do.

Different Powers 17

Beach house

Brennan and Shalimar both ran up to Adam, who was sitting in the Living room. He was alone, and some part of Brennan was glad for that.

"Adam... can I share a thought with you".

Adam looked up from where he was sitting, and stared at Brennan with a cloud of confusion in his eyes. After a few minutes he nodded, "sure Brennan". He let Shalimar sit next to him, while Brennan chose to sit on a single chair where he would be able to tell the two at the same time, and not have to tell it over.

"When we met up with Sifer... I remembered some thing".

Adam sat forwards; slight worry in his eyes, and Brennan was slightly surprised when Shalimar's eyes matched Adam's.

"Brennan... did you have another vision. We need to check you over". Shalimar's worried voice was next and Brennan almost laughed at him self.

"I thought there was some thing wrong. If Derek brought it on I'm gonna-"

"-NO... no. Derek didn't bring it on because there was no vision. You both remember the morning when we all woke up... when we had these new powers. Well while Jesse was in the bathroom, I could smell some thing".

Shalimar seemed to nod, " you mean like a scent". Brennan nodded, and then hesitated. "I didn't know at first... but it must have been a scent. Well when we met up with Sifer... I could smell the same thing".

Finally Adam realised where Brennan was going. "Sifer could be the one who switched all your powers around. And that mean's if he did, you guys can go back to normal".

At that news, Brennan saw Shalimar's face brighten. Her smile came so fast Brennan nearly forgot about how she was earlier.

"Wow... and here I thought you were loosing your touch". Adam gave Brennan a quick smirk before pulling his coat on and moving towards the front door. "Great work Brennan. I'm going out for a bit... I'll be back in a few hours".

Brennan quickly jumped up, "Then I'll go with you. Look no offence Adam but none of us should be alone from now on".

Slowly Adam nodded, "Alright, Shalimar are you coming with us". But she was already up off the couch and handing Brennan his coat. Brennan didn't have to look when he took the coat off her, and that only merited him another smirk off Adam before he followed him and Shal out the door.  
They took Adam's Ford, since it would blend in easier with all the other cars about. They were driving for about 20-25 minutes before Adam pulled up at Clarks. He'd insisted he drive, since it was his car.

Clark came out the house a few minutes later, before looking at Adam with a tired smile.

"Adam... as happy as I am to see you again... what is you doing here".  
Adam quickly made his way to Clark with strong strides, "Clark, is your Dad in. can you wake him up and tell him it's an emergency".

Clark hesitated for only a moment, before deciding the look on Adam's face was serious and he was in the house in seconds.

Brennan walked to Adam's side with Shalimar, leaning and whispering lowly, "Why Clarks dad". Adam didn't have time to answer him, as Jonathan showed up at the door, only wearing his pants and a thin shirt. He made a hand motion for them to come in and Adam did, followed by Brennan and Shalimar.

Adam was quickly talking to Jonathan. " Has there been any strangers around here lately". After a few seconds of rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jonathan seemed to be taken back, as if remembering some thing. "Well, yes. When Clark was out at the cafe, I had to chase off some man. He was creeping around and was heading for the barn, but when I shouted him, he took off". Again Jonathan hesitated. "But I need to tell you Adam... he wasn't human. He took off like Clark would, super fast. If its any help, the barn was broken into just over a week ago, then again a few days back".   
Adam nodded finally, and also asked what would be in the barn that had any interest.

Jonathan and even Martha shrugged, but Clark did have some thing to say.

"There maybe. A professor at the school, asked me to hold onto some thing. Said not to tell any one. He said he'd take it back after a day or two... but it's been about a four days since he's even talked to me. Even then he didn't ask any questions about it".

Adam seemed lost in his own mind as Clark disappeared to go retrieve the item. When he came back, he handed a small piece of cloth to Adam, but he seemed distant about it.

When Adam unravelled the item, Clark spoke up, "it didn't have that attached to it. And it wasn't that colour. Adam, do you know what it is".

Slowly, Adam nodded, but he was still moving the piece in his hand around. He sat down, as all the others did to here his story.

"Its a very small blade, although it curved like a dinosaurs claw, it is not the same thing. Even though the metal is very thin, like a razor, it sliced threw all things... except the cloth it is carried in. but there is another tale about this blade. I did research on it, when I was younger. The blade was said it could give certain things... and also take them. It's said it could heal any wound, make people immortal, or give extreme power. When the blade is used, to signal its usage, it turns a pale blue from its original bronze".

Clark was rubbing his hands together, knowing the professor had given him that item because he knew he could protect it... but he hadn't.

" I believe this blade was used on my team, since, very strange things have been happening. But the blade is double sided. If it heals wounds, the blade wielder shall have a shorter life. If it makes some one immortal, it must take a life to do it. And if it gives powers... it must take others. I believe Sifer has used it, but doesn't know how to wheel it".

Brennan spoke up, from the corner, where he leaned against a wall with Shalimar, "how do you know he doesn't". Adam huffed, "well if he did, he would have just made him self immortal, then came after me. But he knows Mutant x will fight till the death to defend me. So he's tried to weaken you all, so it will be easier to get to me".

Shalimar huffed and a small smirk lit her face, "Well it seems he failed miserably". Adam nodded, "he couldn't anticipate how quickly you all would, adapt to your new powers. Now it seems he's at a greater loss now than he would even be. He most probably tried to kill one of you while he had the blade, tried to become immortal, but didn't know how to use the blade".

Finally, Adam received a nod from all the people in the team, even though Jonathan and Martha both looked confused beyond belief.

"Sifer must have been trying to hide the blade again, as if it hadn't been touched. I have no doubt now that he'll be after the blade, to get what he wants. But were not gonna give him that chance again. Jonathan, Martha, if either of you see a stranger hanging about, hide. Clark may be able to protect you two, but he can't be in two places at ones. Clark, if I get permission off you to take the blade back with us. Then there will be more people there to protect it and Sifer wont be able to get past them all".

After a few seconds Clark nodded, "Sure take it. I hope you things turn out right". Martha gripped Clark's hand and smiled up at him. "Clark, believe it or not but Adam and his friends will be able to take care of them selves. They are like you, and I know they can protect it".

Clark nodded and Adam quickly told them they would have to leave, in case Sifer was near by.

When Adam, Brennan and Shalimar got back to the house, it was pitch black. But as they pulled up, Brennan shifted uneasily in the back seat. Adam didn't get out the car and looked back at Brennan, "What's wrong?"

Brennan looked at him, then to the trees that were behind the house. The beach was in front of the house, while a few trees cluttered behind the house.  
"I don't know... I just feel like I'm being watched again". Shalimar quickly looked from Brennan to Adam before letting her eyes run about the trees. She saw nothing and a nervous sigh escaped her mouth.

"Brennan, scan the trees around the house, you'll be able to see better". After a quick glance at the tide that seemed too silent, he did as Adam asked.

His eyes flickered from brown to gold, and his eyes quickly swept the trees behind the house… nothing. He scanned again just to make sure. The feeling of being watched amplified and he shivered at the mere touch of it. Letting all his sense's reach out, he pushed them towards the house. He could hear Adam, and Shalimar's deep breathing, their hearts beating a bit faster.

Waiting, he suddenly thought it strange that he could not hear any animals. Even by the beach, birds should be nested in trees, chirping away to annoy the hell out of you. But there was nothing. His eyes drifted towards the top of the trees and he suddenly saw a black figure, standing on the highest branch, staring down at them. The figure was amazingly good camouflaged so he turned his head towards the house again, trying to make it look like he'd saw nothing…. But Adam and Shalimar still waited for a reply.

He was hesitating in looking towards Shalimar, but she'd tell there was some thing there by his eyes, and that was alright… but what would be here reaction. He didn't really want to go on a chase in the middle of the night.

Adam was another matter. He knew there leader would instantly start to think up a plan, if he hadn't already, but then if they acted strange, would that set off the intruder.

Finally he decided to try Shalimar, since she seemed to be ready to grab him by the collar and shake the information out of him. He looked towards her, and sensed her shoulder tense as she looked in his eyes. She looked towards Adam, who nodded his head.

Slowly they all climbed out the car, and moved towards the house.  
Brennan silently prayed Jesse and Emma were ok. While walking, he reached out again, towards the house, where he sensed Jesse and Emma both asleep.

"Brennan"

He suddenly jumped at Adam's voice. Their leader was walking with a long stride, clutching the blade in his right hand. As they drew nearer, Brennan made sure to leave his senses open, just in case any thing happened in a blur.

When they reached the front door, Shalimar slipped in first, then Adam and then him. When they were all in the house, Shalimar closed the door quickly behind them all and followed Adam and Brennan into the living room. Adam had made sure to leave the light off so no one would see where they were.

" Ok Brennan, tell me what you saw".

Brennan hesitated, not really feeling they could talk there, but seeing them waiting just made him spill. " I thought I saw some one hiding in the trees. I think it was a man, unless some women had decided to build up her body... it may have been Sifer".

Brennan's head suddenly whipped around as he sensed some thing moving towards the house. He nodded to Adam and stood just next to the window, and peeked through the curtain. Some dark figure was approaching.

Brennan quickly signalled that some one was coming and Shalimar quickly went to stand near the door. They all tensed as the figure came closer, and closer.

Shalimar felt an urge to get it over with, and stop worrying. The figure stopped at the front door, and waited. Brennan watched as Shalimar slowly moved to open the door, lifting her fist high enough that if she did hit some one, it would knock them down.

The figure gave a knock on the door, and every one looked to Adam on what to do.

Brennan was about to whisper to Adam, when his feral senses picked up on who it was. Before he could do any thing, Shalimar had the door open in a flash. "SHAL NO!"

As her fist flew towards the figure, it seemed to acknowledge the attack, and quickly jumped back. The attack missed, and as soon as Shalimar saw who it was, regretted doing it.

Lex stood a bit shocked at what she had done, "I guess I should have called first". Shalimar stepped back and smiled nervously. Adam and Brennan quickly came forwards, giving Shalimar a thankful look that she'd missed.

"Hey Lex... no offence but what are you doing here, at this time". Lex smirked at Brennan comment, " I saw you pull in and waited to see who it was. I thought I'd be able to talk to Adam, but if you all want me to leave-".

Adam quickly stepped forwards, waving off the gesture. "None sense. What is wrong Lex"?

"... Its some thing that I heard going around. Some pale guy is going around the town, asking people about you guys. He gave very brief but exact description of you guys. He's also going round with a few bull dogs on his arm".

Adam felt a sinking feeling grip him; Eckhart was coming after them so soon. He nodded and went to turn away.

"Adam... last I heard they got directions on where you guys live... there heading this way".

Every ones stomachs lunged into there throats and every thing became a scatter.

Brennan and Shalimar took off running to wake up Jesse and Emma and start to pile what clothes they needed into small bags. They needed to travel light.

Adam was giving Lex very quick instructions on what to do. "Ok, Lex, go to Clarks and stay there. Don't try and contact us, we'll contact you. If you don't hear from us all tomorrow, go to your father and confront him about Eckhart, but make sure you take a friend or two, Lionel might be desperate enough to try and snatch you up if your alone. Don't wait here for us, just go".  
Lex could tell the matter was serious by Adam's tone. He hesitated only a second to watch the others scattering about, before he took off running to his car, gave Adam a quick nod and was off.

Shalimar came sprinting to the door where Adam was, "What about the others, Willow and Derek and the others". Adam nodded again, his mind whirling at the rush of all the events.

"Tell Jesse to get the car, I'll get my one. Tell Jesse to take Emma, Eddy and Nina with him. You, Derek, Willow and Brennan will come with me. It's going to be a rush just getting away. Also tell Jesse to make it a fast car, I'll take my fastest car".

Shalimar nodded and was off running again.

In the next few minutes, Adam had brought round his car. It was a porch and as soon as he pulled up, the power of the car revved the engine. Jesse pulled up next to him and started towards the house on foot.

Shalimar came out with Willow, who had no handcuffs on, but was still with Shalimar. Jesse made a comment of she might do a runner if she didn't have cuffs on, but continued on his way.

Emma came out with Eddy who seemed to be a bit grumpy he was awake but continued walking with Emma to the car Jesse had pulled up in. Again, Jesse had grabbed Brennan's lancer and smirked all the time at Brennan.

All the bags were out into the trunks before any one was retrieved. Jesse came out next, dragging a complaining Nina, who kept digging her feet into the ground to prevent Jesse from moving her. "Get your hands off me. Your gonna pay for this". Jesse groaned in annoyance and shoved her into the car, where she landed right into Eddy.

Every one was still waiting for Brennan, who was still trying to undo Derek's restraints, since it had took him about 5 minutes just to wake him up. But in the hurry, every one forgot about the figure Brennan had saw.

"Brennan... hurry up".

The yell was off Shalimar, and Brennan quickened his actions

Brennan saw them through the window and with a quick tug, Derek was free. As Derek rose, Brennan's feral senses picked up on a figure, standing about 10 feet from the both of them. Brennan made a quick action to see who it was, but the figure made no move to try and hide.

Derek made a step towards the figure, "you left us to die Sifer". Sifer stepped into the light of the room, which was only light by the moon and started to laugh softly, "Well what did you expect... you all were beaten by our enemy. In the end, you all weren't strong enough". Derek made a slight growl of rage before running at Sifer, Who was laughing louder now.

Every punch of kick Derek through, Sifer countered and dodged. Brennan stood watching, almost hypnotised by their movements. Even when Derek was using his super speed, Sifer still managed to dodge or counter.

Derek was quickly being beat, and Brennan decided to try and step in. He quickly took over the attack's Derek had been doing as Derek was knocked back by Sifer's front kick.

Sifer seemed to be having more trouble with Brennan than he liked, since he didn't know much about Brennan's fighting style. Brennan delivered a swift punch to Sifers face, then his stomach where Derek finished him off by doing a high jumping kick, which knocked Sifer flying and he crashed into the table in the living room.

Brennan and Derek turned to leave and suddenly saw the SUV that were screeching to a Holt. Brennan quickly answered into his comlink, "Adam, get the guys out of here. Me and Derek can take care of our selves".

Shalimar quickly made an argument, "Brennan there is too many. Get my bike and drive out". Before Brennan could answer he saw the agents running towards the car the team were in, "GET GOING NOW". With that he saw the car Adam was in, screech away from the surrounding agents. Jesse's car quickly followed. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was the approaching agents, about 20 of them, all sprinting towards the house where he and Derek were.

Derek tapped his shoulder, "We can take them...". But Brennan sensed the nervous tone that was trying to be strong, but he nodded none the less. He suddenly realised they were alone in the house... Sifer had disappeared. Derek noticed the same time Brennan did, but there thoughts on where he could have gone, were interrupted when the front door crashed through.

They didn't need any invitation after that. Brennan and Derek took off towards the back door, closely perused by the agents.

They got out the back door, only to see another SUV pull up. They quickly ran past the car before any agents could get out and were running down the length of the beach. Brennan felt the feral grow nervous at the shouts behind them that grew nearer still. He suddenly remembered the lighthouse that was about 100 long steps away. They had left a blue Mazda there for this kind of situation. He signalled for Derek to keep up and follow him, but he and Derek both nearly toppled over each other as another SUV started to come towards them, from the lighthouse.

The SUV behind them caught up to them the same time as the one in front. Each had about 5 agents who pilled out and went straight for them. Brennan and Derek quickly went back to back and the fight broke out. Brennan and Derek, together, were knocking the agent's left, right, and centre. But they just kept coming.  
Brennan heard another SUV pull up, and then more agents joined in on the fun. Brennan cursed as he heard Derek receive a punch that was followed by more. But he was thankful Derek stayed up. It wasn't long till he too started to get tired, and some punches and kicks started to seep through his defence. It seemed like every agent that was knocked down, another three came after him. It was only a few more seconds later when one or two punches turned into 5 or 6.  
Derek was pushed back but continued defending, since that was all he could do. Brennan was getting driven to do the same and soon, even that wasn't enough.

Brennan heard Derek grunt as a punch was thrusted into his gut, and he fell to his knees. Even though he continued still, it was no enough.

Brennan soon felt every punch for what it truly was. His body felt numb after a few more seconds and a taser brought him straight down. He was crutching his stomach where the taser had hit, before he saw Derek doing the same.

Suddenly, the attack stopped and the agents stood back. Brennan soon realised the reason and allowed his anger to boil, but did not release the feral.

Eckhart walked forwards, and smirked down, triumphant at Brennan and Derek. Derek growled and lunged towards him, but 5 tasers at once were turned on him, and he fell unconscious.

"Well Mr Mulwray, I hope you have more brains than your friend. Now surrender and you wont be any more harmed".

Brennan huffed, and a small laugh escaped his mouth making Eckhart slightly confused. He would never give Eckhart that satisfaction. " Come on Eckhart, you know the procedure. You give me an alternative, I spit it back in your face and your guys try to beat the stuffing out of me... but in the end, we still win".

Eckhart soon had a full smirk on his face, before he turned back to an agent who seemed to be in charge by the way the other agents were standing.

He had black hair was shortly cropped on his head. As usual, a back suits, with clothes to match. His eyes were brown, with a deep but cold stare on Brennan. He seemed to have no emotion and that made Brennan fell worse. His lips were a thin line that emphasized Brennan's thought on no emotions. His face was thin, but his jaw showed his muscle. He was around 24, and about 5 ft 8. His shoulders were broad, and masculine, while his stance towards Eckhart was like a wall. Just the way Eckhart liked them.

Eckharts instructions to the man were brief but enough to make Brennan tense and prepare for any sudden assault.

"Take them both. But they are not to be too much damaged. Is that clear Mr Creed"? The agent nodded stiffly, "Yes Mr Eckhart". Eckhart gave one last glance back at Brennan before going to a black SUV that awaited him, with a smirk and bounce to his steps.

Brennan growled low, and tensed as the agents all drew in on him and Derek.

Creed stepped forwards, "Men, don't injure him too badly, Mr Eckhart wants them both suitable for the tests".

At the mention of the word, Brennan's skin crawled just before a blow to the head from behind and then all went back.

Hey guys...another one will be coming.

Thank you all for the replies I got, they were great.  
But still reply. I look forwards to reading them.

Tunder28 ()


	18. Captured

Different Powers 18

The two cars sped away from the scene behind them all, leaving every thing in their dust.

After about 15 minutes of being pursued, the party of agents following them in their SUV stopped chasing. Adam and Jesse quickly pulled up to the side of the road, after realising who they had left behind. Shalimar quickly tried to scramble out the car, while Adam tried to keep her in.  
"Shalimar… Shalimar stop! We can get him back later. We'll get them back later. But we can't go running into some thing. Shalimar".

Jesse came to help Adam, but she was squirming out of their hands and was out the car in two minutes. Before she started running, Willow grabbed her arm. "Shalimar!"

Shalimar froze in her steps, but her mind was still racing, trying to get to Brennan. Her eyes filled with silent tears the more she waited. Willow came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her more towards them than the direction she was intending to go in.

" We will get them back later… I wont allow Derek to be left with them, just like you wont allow the same for Brennan. But we need to do it together". Slowly, Shalimar's tense arms relaxed and Willow felt slightly relieved.

After about 20 minutes of arguing on when to go, or where, they decided to go back to Clark's since that was the only place they hadn't been seen yet. They got there and didn't even need an explanation. Martha took one look at Shalimar, and how upset she was, welcomed them in with open arms.

Holding Cells

Brennan and Derek had both been shifted off to holding cells in one of Lionel's secret buildings. Brennan hadn't got any look of the things around him since he'd woken up in a cell. Both him and Derek's hands were tied behind their backs, so tight Brennan grunted every time he tried to shift the ropes to less tighter position.  
Derek woke up about 10 minutes after him, and instantly cursed as he realised where he was. But his expression seemed to change when he realised who he was sharing the cell with.

"So… they got you too".

Brennan nodded with a slight laugh, "I think they were originally after me, but since you did try to attack Eckhart he must have decided one more person to experiment on wouldn't hurt".

His little speech seemed to also drive a small laugh out of Derek also, and Brennan felt slightly better, knowing he wasn't alone. He instantly started to tell him self-not to depend on Derek though, but if there were a chance he could get out, he wouldn't leave Derek there. He'd experienced Eckhart's experiments first hand, and he'd never wish it on any body.

They'd both been talking loudly about Eckhart, and suddenly stopped when the door opened loudly, and in walked Eckhart. He was smirking smugly at them, and his eyes seized them, challenging them to try some thing.

"I'm so glad you could finally join us. Mr Mulwray was unwilling to give us your name so, care to share".  
Derek huffed, matching Eckhart's grin. But Derek forgot about the agents that accompanied Eckhart, and received a hard back hand across the face.

Derek gripped his jaw and turned dagger eyes up to the person who'd hit him.

Eckhart's smile came back, "thank you Mr creed. Now… are you going to tell us your name or should we just give you one".

Derek waited a second before looking back at Brennan, to see if he would trigger Eckhart again. Brennan was staring deadly at Eckhart and shook his head as no. They weren't going to help Eckhart in any way. Eckhart nodded after a few more seconds of silence, "alright. If you and Mr Mulwray want to play like that. Mr Creed will just have to teach you both a lesson". Before leaving, he nodded to the man Brennan suddenly realised was standing there, like he had when they had been captured, a stone cold stare. The man nodded back to Eckhart and with that, Eckhart left with out a glance back at them.

When the door shut, Brennan felt him self-wishing Eckhart had stayed for a few more minutes. Not only did he want to rip into him, but also his bulldogs wouldn't do as much as they wanted with him around.

Creed stepped in front of the door, cutting off Brennan's access to it. His voice was deep, and flowed like oil into the room.

"Well Mr Mulwray. That was a stupid mistake you and your friend just made". He started to come towards them and Brennan tensed unknowingly.  
"Why don't _you_ tell me your friends name… and save your friend along with your self UN necessary harm". Brennan was almost shocked to see a slight smirk on the mans face at the mention of pain…. Almost.

The room remained silent and Brennan could feel Derek's eyes in the back of him, but he wouldn't snitch. He heard Creed sigh heavily before shaking his head, "… owe well. Guess I should have expected it with you outlaws".

Brennan lunged from his sitting position towards Creed as he turned away, and suddenly landed hard on the floor. Creed had vanished and Brennan looked towards the door again, thinking there was some thing he'd missed during his attack.

Creed was standing to the far left of the cell, and a small cruel laugh escaped his lips as he saw the dumfound look on Brennan's face.

"Well Mr Mulwray, you have such a temper". Creed laughed again and the rest of the agents joined him.

Brennan gritted his teeth together, trying to ignore the bruise that he knew would form on his cheek from the fall.

Brennan got back to his sitting position after a few seconds of squirming that seemed to provoke more laughter off the agents. His cheek buzzed and pain shot out in all directions on the side of his face he'd fell .He looked back at Derek and saw the emotion playing in them. Derek was angry, no, he was flipping out. His eyes glistened with a deadly gleam and his eyes landed on Brennan. He nodded to him and Brennan suddenly had the feeling Derek was gonna cause too much trouble that he could handle. Brennan gave a slight nod so it wouldn't be noticed and saw the change in emotion in Derek.

Before his face was calm, now his eyes sparked with anger and his eased, laid back sitting position suddenly became tense and he was off.

An agent that was still laughing at Brennan, got his legs suddenly kicked out and he fell forwards towards the floor. Shock was his first reaction as he saw the floor draw closer and closer, till finally his face collided with it.

A smirk light Derek's face as the agent fell with a grunt. He quickly followed up his actions with a kick of his heal to the agents head, that rebounded off the floor with the force of his foot.

Other agents quickly drew silent and ran at Derek to help their fallen man. Derek swung his right foot round and clipped an arriving agent in the chin, which knocked the agent flying into the wall.

Brennan quickly kicked another agent running at Derek and the agent went flying towards the direction he was running in, his legs fully off the floor. He crashed into his other buddies, taking them down as well.

Derek kicked another agent as he attempted to get up and signalled to Brennan some one was behind him.

Brennan suddenly remembered Creed, who'd been standing behind him and rolled backwards, feeling a whoosh of air shift near where his head used to be.

As he rolled backwards, he looped his legs through his arms, so his hands were in front of him when he stood up. Creed swung round, with a jet fast right fist that Brennan just about dodged, but was knocked off balance, and fell into the wall. He got an idea suddenly and waited for the right moment.

Creed ran towards him, his fists risen in the air, intended to do damage. Brennan kicked off the wall, doing a back flip over Creed. Creed swung again, fist colliding with the wall. He cursed loudly before swinging his fists round on Brennan.  
Brennan, now with his hands in front of him, knocked the attacks away, and flipped Creed over him. He landed with a loud thud that Brennan couldn't help but smirk.

Derek was taking on two agents, and Brennan realised Derek had used his trick and looped his legs through his arms so his hands were now in front. The agents through various amounts of kicks and punches, which Derek knocked aside, and also took some of them. Finally, Derek jumped and swung his leg round in a huck, catching one of the agents and sending his lump body to fly into a wall and crumble.

But Derek was suddenly off guard and Brennan quickly stepped forwards, sweeping out the agents legs, and doing his best to punch the guy in the face as he fell.

All were down and Brennan and Derek exchanged smirks with each other. They grew when a groan was heard from Creed. Both watched him as he climbed to his feet, and enjoyed watching as the pained expression on his face changed, from agony, to shock, and finally to fear. Brennan knew that fear wasn't all for them though. Eckhart didn't look too kindly on Failure.

He looked towards them and stumbled back a bit. Brennan and Derek both moved with lightning speed, both jumping at the same time and kicking Creed in the chest.

The force of the kick was times by two, and Creed flew back, smashing into the wall and dropping like a stone to the floor.

Brennan and Derek smirked at each other again, but regretted it when the door opened, and ten more agents entered the room.

Brennan looked towards Derek, who just shrugged and smiled. Brennan quickly smiled back as he saw the challenge rise up in Derek's eyes and he tensed, ready for more fighting.

The first agent came towards Brennan, and with a quick motion, Brennan crouched, and the agent fell over him, and then received a kick to the face. Then with a shout from the lead agent, all the agents attacked.

Clarks farm

Shalimar paced back and forth in Clark's living room, the anxiety in her growing every second. She was fidgeting when sitting still, and pacing when there was nothing to do.

Jesse came towards her, watching as someone who was like an older sister to him, worried her self to death. He drew closer, till she finally saw him and stopped where she was. She gave him a quick, ' I'm ok' and then resumed her pacing.

He finally walked up to her, and gripped her by both arms so she wouldn't pull away from him. But she didn't look him in the eyes either. He sighed, first trying to shake away his hesitation first, "Shal… they will be fine. He's not weak, you know that. He can take care of him self". Shalimar nodded, but didn't look directly into his eyes. All she wanted was to see Brennan again. Hear one of his jokes and make her laugh.

Willow was acting the exact same and Shalimar seemed to join her some times. They both shared their feeling with each other, and both found a target to let out all their frustration on.

They had both cornered Adam once they'd gotten there, saying they were going to hunt down Sifer, so he wouldn't pop up at any given time.

Adam tried to disagree but with one look from them, he didn't say a word and walked off, muttering about doing research on the blade.

Emma and Jesse had both said to Willow and Shalimar that they could go with them, but Adam wouldn't allow it, no matter who gave him deadly eyes.

Willow and Shalimar had both gone searching for Sifer, with the promise to Adam that if any agent's come they would run. But Shalimar had no intention of doing that. She would give them a slimmer of a taste that Sifer was in for. It was his fault Brennan and Derek hadn't made it out.

They had got a scent and followed it, to surprisingly, a small house or den that had been deserted for a while.

They both entered silently, both changing into the beasts that hungered for justice. Shalimar gripped Willows arm as she drew to continue. She shook her head, and suddenly a blinding light flared, dazing them both.

They both strained to look at the figure that was standing right next to the light.

Willow gave a growl of rage as she said his name, "Sifer!"

Shalimar leapt forwards as soon as Willow sprinted towards Sifer, she wanted a bit and Willow wasn't getting all the fun.

Sifer dodged out of Willows way and ducked into the lower part of the den, with Willow and Shalimar hot on his heals. They finally caught up with him, cornering him in the far right side of the den. He looked around realising he was cornered and prepared for a fight, but still, one small voice nagged him and tormented him in the corners of his mind. 'they are both better fighters than you, what makes you think you can beat both of them'.

Shalimar was first to arrive in front of him, and quickly ducked as a leg came towards her. She swung under the leg, and kicked out his other foot, making him land in the splits. A groan of agony spilled from Sifer's lips, before he climbed back up, just in time to receive Willows kick, that sent him flying back into the wooden wall. He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his shoulder, finally making his fingertips tingle and he gathered his footing again.

Shalimar and Willow came at him with a blaze of kicks and punches that seemed to blur together. Sifer was again, and again bounced off the wall he now leant against for support as the two feral's took out their rage on him.

After he fell to the floor in a heap, Shalimar felt satisfied and lifted her hand to talk into her COM ring.  
"...Adam. It's Shalimar".

After a few seconds, a buzz came, then Adam's voice rang out loud and clear, "I can hear you, did you find him".

Shalimar felt a satisfied smirk form on her face, and also saw the same effect on Willow.  
"Ye we got him. Do you want us to bring him back with us".

After another few seconds Adam spoke, "Yes please Shalimar, he holds the answers to some of our problems. Bring him back as soon as possible. I'll try and set up a small place to put him".

The com ring went silent after Adam spoke, and Willow added lowly, "how about a hole, so deep he wont be able to slither his way back out".

Shalimar smiled at her, before they both grabbed one of Sifers legs each, and dragged him to the car, to take him back to Clarks farm.

Lionel's office

"Captain, why was there such a problem with the two men in Cell 12". Lionel's mood had suddenly changed when he'd heard about the resistance the subjects had given. Not too mention his mood was growing more dimmer by the moment, as Eckhart too now sat in his office.

The man standing in front of Eckhart's chair, a few feet from him, stumbled over his words, trying not to upset his boss.

"The men refused to give one of their names... and then started a fight". The man flinched when Lionel slammed his hand down on the desk, "Mr Eckhart was there to question them, not you... and why were you and your men not on alert. And how could the men have done such damage-" Lionel gestured with his hands to the men who were also standing at the back of his office, all of them with a mark to show for on their face, or their uniform scuffed up, or arms in slings "When their hands were tied behind THEIR BACKS!"

the man stiffened as Lionel's voice rose and grew more annoyed by the second. "Well... you see sir... the unnamed one... he... the men were distracted by Mr Mulwray".

Lionel's fit slammed on the table, "Do not make excuses for your men Mr Rick's". Eckhart was enjoying watching the man squirm, but needed to warn Lionel now about the two men, so they would know what to expect.

"Mr Luther... these men are not normal people, as I have told you, let alone Mr Mulwray is one of Adam's people and I have no doubt he has been trained severely by Kane. This other man may not be any use to us, but we may be able to use him too. Now, Mr Mulwray can generate electricity and throw it using his hands... its a wonder he has not used it on your men. But also check the other man... and question them both".

The room was silent as Eckhart spoke. When Eckhart had spoken of the taller man, and said he could throw off electricity, Lionel almost wanted to laugh at him. But he didn't, when Eckhart said some thing like that, especially aloud, he was willing to prove it.

Lionel quickly made all his men leave and sat down at his desk, straightening his jacket out and sighing deep. He looked up at Eckhart, expecting the man to explain, but Eckhart merely sat there, staring off into space.

A small smirk came to Eckhart's face as he thought to him self. ' Now what will you do Adam. Are you willing to come rescue him, even though you have no idea on where he is... or sit and wait for me to make his screams loud enough for you to hear'.

Holding Cells

Brennan woke up, with a bad head ache and scrunched his eyes to look about the room, but it didn't take long for him to realise he was still in the holding cell. He grunted as a pain shot through his head and neck.

Derek was starting to rise, and stopped half way on his elbow, feeling behind his neck. He looked at Brennan and Brennan nodded, signalling he had gotten the same also.

"We're still here?".

Brennan nodded his head, and decided a second later to lie back down, since his head was spinning and he suddenly felt sick. he shifted constantly, trying to find an unknown comfy spot on the floor, but found none.

Derek sat down again, nearer to Brennan. "... thank you". Brennan stopped moving about and looked at the man sitting 3 feet from him, "Why?"

"You didn't tell them my name... but it only brought you more trouble. Just call me Rick ok... you shouldn't have took that beating for me, and I'll make sure next time you don't have to".

Brennan sighed, "We need to stick together in here. No matter what 'Rick'. Don't tell them any thing. Nothing at all and they wont have any thing on us".

Derek nodded, "alright... is your head ok". Brennan nodded after a few seconds of shifting the binds that had been tightened even more and replaced back behind his back. Suddenly he sat up straight, "how did you know my head hurt". Derek gave a small laugh, "I saw the agent that knocked you out, and made sure he got the same. He gave you a really hard knock on the head with his gun. almost shot you but decided against it. He knew his boss wouldn't be too happy".

Brennan shared a small laugh but his own thoughts wondered about what Derek had just said, ' Guns... Eckhart never tells his guards to use guns... there must be some one else leading the shots 'with' Eckhart... he'd never take the back seat'.

the door opened and Creed entered the room again. he gave Brennan a dead stare before signalling for the rest of the agents to come in. Derek stared at each one of them, and laughed lowly when he saw the agent that had tried to run at him and only received his foot to his chin.

When each wall had at least 3 agents to a side, Creed walked towards Brennan and dragged him up off the floor. Brennan growled in anger as he swayed on his feet. The knock to the head must have done some thing. Creed just tightened his grip on Brennan, until an agent came behind Brennan and checked his binds. Brennan felt the binds tug viciously at his wrists and held back a small groan of pain. Finally the agent stopped tugging and Brennan heard a struggle of some thing behind him and could only imagine them getting Derek up for his check. When it was done the agent returned back to Creeds side as Creed shoved Brennan back into Derek, knocking them both to the floor.

Brennan sat up and grinned at Creed, "wow...is he house trained as well". A near by agent smacked him across the face, and that agent quickly got a kick from Derek. before the past repeated its self, Creed held up his hand, and the agents lost their weapons that had been out seconds ago.

"There is no need for such things. Come with us with out a struggle and you shall not be harmed any further". Some agents had now moved in on Derek and Brennan, but the way Brennan's head was throbbing now... he didn't really care.

Derek tensed as more agents started to crowd around him. "I suggest my friend, that you do not only think about your self, but MR Mulwray. Your actions have consequences on him also... as his do to you".

Derek only needed to take one look at Brennan to realise, there was some thing wrong. The agents would take advantage of that, and give him more injuries if he did any thing. finally he nodded and the agents quickly scooped him up in a tense hold. Brennan had the same done and they were both shoved out the room, into a broad and long corridor that seemed only decorated in blue and black.

They seemed to go left one minute and right the next.  
after so may turns and twists Brennan and Derek both lost their sense of direction, and were forced onwards. After a few minute more of walking, they stopped at a door. It automatically opened and they were pushed in, still being held by the agents.  
The room looked like a weird lab, and Brennan quickly gulped, knowing what was coming next. They were both shoved towards separate tables were a small fight quickly broke out as the agents tried to tie both men down.

Both Brennan and Derek's strength had dwindled with in the hours they had been there and were quickly over powered and the binds that were on the table, were quickly put into place. Derek gave them a few tugs before realising how strong the metal was and gave up.

Eckhart entered about 2 minutes later, smiling down on the two people that refused to show any shiver had passed through them when those eyes had hit them.

" Well, I see Mr Creed has been very... gentle with the two of you... all the better". A young doctor, came in, looking around 23, before coming to Brennan's table and started to check his head. Cleaning the wound and putting some cream on it which he said to Eckhart, would help stop infection. The doctor left with out another glance at them, and another, far more older, about 43, took his place in the room. Brennan didn't think it that strange that the man stood just like the GSA agents did... especially in front of Eckhart.

Eckhart made sure to position him self so both Brennan and Derek could see him, before continuing.

"now, you both are going to be asked a series of questions. Should either of you fail to answer, Mr Creed will find his own little way to make you. And Mr Mulwray, if you try to use your electricity, just to warn you, your friend over there will get shocked as well". He finished with a smirk, and Brennan quickly struggled to hide his, which Eckhart too for a scowl.

Eckhart turned his back to the room and walked towards the door, "Mr Creed, you can take the lead role from here. you have been given your instructions... let the questioning begin".

Hey guys... this one was longer than the others, but I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thank you all for the replies.

reply back please, I love all the replies you guys send. But keep them coming in.

Tunder28 ()


	19. Lionel

Different Powers 19

Clark's farm

Sifer had been set up in the Kent's basement, where he was out of the way, and they had easy access to him at all times.

Adam had quickly gone to work asking Sifer questions after he'd woke up. Adam had made sure to also bring Shalimar down with him, every time he questioned Sifer. When Sifer never talked, Shalimar delivered a punch or kick, which Sifer soon learned would not stop, nor get any lighter.

"How did you find me Sifer?"

Sifer looked at Adam, then to the feral who was now smiling. Shalimar sighed and lifted her fist, before Sifer soon started to talk. "No! I'll talk just stop". Shalimar's fist dropped back to her side and she crossed her arms, waiting.

"... I trained Nina to use her ability, so she could lock onto you. She dare's lock onto one of your mutants... not with your telempath. She'd easily be sensed. We hid in your underground, till we heard some rumour you were going on vacation. We just booked a plane and followed you".

Adam nodded, answering some uSifer went silent, and after Shalimar stepped back, did he only continue, "I didn't have the blade when I came here... only the thought that my team could defeat yours. Then I started to look around, and stumbled across a professor at the school, who found an amazing discovery. I found out what he had found and did research... and that's when I knew I had to get the blade. I followed him to this place and watched him give it to the farm boy, who put it in his barn. I stole it and used it on your team. My answers were finally answered... but then my dream was once again crushed. Once again you all had learned to manipulate your new powers, use them to your advantage. I knew I shouldn't have given you so much time". When Sifer finished, his head was tilted down and his voice had ended in an angry tone that said he'd failed, once again.

Adam slowly got up from where he was sitting, "Why do you despise me so much..."

Sifer gave a small laugh, "You were too cocky. I wanted to take your stupid grin off your face... but it seems now, for all the wrong reasons".

After a few second more of standing there, Adam left, closely followed by Shalimar. He went straight to where Jesse was, and quickly started a discussion with him. Jesse nodded after a while and pointed to the room where Nina was being kept. Willow was not resisting, and neither was Eddy, since both knew what Sifer had done to them, for his own gain. But Nina refused to think of Sifer as a traitor. Refused to even listen to her teammates when they tried to tell her. Her only words to them were, 'traitors'.

Adam quickly entered the room, and Shalimar followed in after him, slightly fearing their leader may do some thing he'll regret later. Adam stood in front of Nina till she finally looked up at him. She gave him a disgusted glared before looking away again.

"Nina... you can either choose to think of your team mates as traitors for helping us, or you can help your team mates. Derek is missing, along with one of my team members. So, Nina. What are you going to do... help us... or become a traitor to your teammates... just like Sifer".

She snarled at him, "Sifer is not a traitor... where is Derek?"

Adam nodded, "Sifer is a traitor, he left you all after the fight, to fend for your selves. He didn't even lift a finger. And... he helped Eckhart capture Derek. He prevented them both from escaping the house on the beach, then ran again. While Eckhart's men hauled Derek off".

Nina shook her head, "you're lying". But there was that slimmer of doubt in her voice, that Adam picked up on, "then ask one of your team mates... or better yet. Ask Sifer him self. Ask him why he left you all... abandoned you. you can tell if he's lying with you powers".

Nina's head had dropped as she considered what to do. then she looked back up at Adam, this time the emotion playing in her eyes wasn't hate... but worry.

"I want to find Derek. Sifer always acts weird and never sticks around any ways. Derek has always stood by us... no matter what. He's gotten us through unbearable things. Sifer only criticises him, and shoots holes in good plans... I want to help get Derek back. Sifer can go to hell now".

Lab in Luther Corp

Brennan and Derek were both being silent, as the doctor moved about the room, seeming like he was looking for some thing, but he was only there to try their nerves. Derek constantly shifted about, trying to find some weakness in their bindings, but he was still shuffling, when Creed came back in, this time with a device in his hand. He placed it on the table and Brennan realised it to be a remote of some sort.

"Now gentlemen. This devise is more of a remote, which will trigger a mechanism in those tables your both lying on. It will deliver a stinging sensation, that will eventually turn into a jolt should either of you fail to answer".

Creed walked towards Brennan, and stared down at him, with pure hate in his eyes. Brennan started to wonder why Creed could hate him so much, when they had never met before. The only thought that came to mind was that when they were all in the holding cell. He must have made a show of Creed in front of Eckhart.

"Now… lets start with a little test shall we? So Mr Mulwray, what do I call our other guest"? His voice made Brennan tense. It flowed out of Creed, like he knew some thing that was very important.

"…. Rick". After the seconds of thinking Brennan had remembered the name Derek had said to call him. Now all he had to do was not make a lie out of him self. Creed went over to Derek and gave him the same stare he'd given Brennan.

One second it was quiet, the next Creed held the remote up and pointed it at Derek. Derek's scream of pain made Brennan jump and suddenly expect the same… but the jolt never came to him. Derek's back had suddenly arched up, a cry of agony ripping through the room until Creed dropped his hand to his side, and Derek instantly dropped back to a lying position. He was panting heavily and cursing lowly at what ever he wanted.

Creed was smiling wide now, and came towards Brennan. "Rick… better learn to not stare so intensely at his superiors". Derek burst out at Creed, "Your not our superiors!" but his out burst only brought another smirk to Creed's face. He turned towards Derek and again his hand lifted up in the air, but not towards Derek.  
"Like I said before. Your actions don't just have consequences for you". And pointed the devise at Brennan.

Brennan lout a scream of agony course through his lungs as the electricity from the table shot his back and prickled every nerve in his body. His back arched as he tried to escape it, but the pain lasted forever. Just when he thought he could feel his lungs sizzle, like all his strength was near breaking point, it was turned off, and he slumped back to the table, just like Derek, panting for breath.

Creed smiled down at him, "consider that, a first taste of what is to come, because if you and your friend don't start talking. Your both gonna wish for death after I'm done".

Clark's farm

Nina had spent the last 20 minutes, shouting at Sifer, and trying to question him with out using her ability on him, but now she gave up and just sent him images that would have made him talk. After seconds of him being in her world, he blurted out every thing about every detail in his life.

After getting her satisfaction of making Sifer pay, she came out smiling wide at Adam and Jesse. Jesse huffed with a smile, " wow… I'm glad she's finally on our side". Adam nodded but quickly gave Nina his thoughts that he'd been waiting to say to her since she'd stormed past them straight to Sifer.

" Nina…if you want to help us find Derek, you may be more help than you think. Since you can sense emotions, like Emma could. I want you to try and lock onto Derek with your telempath". Nina suddenly seemed worried as Emma walked up behind Adam.  
"… I don't think I'm strong enough". Adam quickly shook his head, "please try Nina… Derek's life, along with Brennan's is on the line".

After a few seconds she finally nodded and followed Emma to the living room where they would be trying to connect to Derek.

Luther corp.

Lionel was walking down the corridor towards where the two men were being kept. He wanted to find out any information that would help them bring Adam down. Eckhart kept talking about these men, saying they had strange abilities, and for Lionel's own safety and his own health. He was to stay away from them. Lionel huffed at the thought. Eckhart had no authority over him, nor over any of his men, so he was now going to see the men and get information out of them. His methods were different from Eckhart's he knew… but they seemed to draw close at times.

He stopped out side of a door marked, 'lab 3' and the door automatically opened. He walked in straight over to where Derek was repeatedly being shocked for back mouthing. Creed had left some one in charge, since Eckhart had personally called him to do a task for him.

The agent turned to see who was in the room with him apart from the doctors and prisoners. When he saw Lionel, he froze, and stood professionally for Lionel. 

Brennan looked up at the new face. He couldn't see properly because he had repeatedly passed out through the procedure that he realised was still being done to Derek. He suddenly heard Derek's grunting from pain stop, and wondered if Derek had finally died after it all. He hoped not. Derek and him were in this together, and Brennan had suddenly gotten to know Derek a bit more. He'd started to find out that beyond Derek's temper, he was an ok guy. After a few seconds of listening intently, Derek gave another, very low grunt of pain as his body tried to recover over the shocks.

Brennan tried to look at the face as it came towards him, and scrunched his eyes to see the face through the haze that covered his eyes.

Lionel sneered down at Brennan, remembering his face. He'd answer the door to Adam's house, when he'd came to give Adam his 'proposition'. But Adam had foolishly turned it down… but he may not have if Brennan hadn't put suspicion into the mans mind about him.

Brennan finally felt the haze clear, and looked up at the figure that stood a foot away from his table. His eyes widened as he saw who it was, and suddenly, anger exploded in him. It welled up through his chest like a volcano erupting and he tugged viciously at the binds holding him. " LIONEL!"

Lionel smiled down at Brennan as he saw the younger man tugging wildly at his binds. He quickly gripped Brennan's arm that was closest to him and held it there, feeling the power he now had over the two men grow. But Brennan's mind quickly picked up a tingling feeling that now spread in his arm the more Lionel talked.

"Well now. That's some temper you have there. Mr Eckhart seems to think you and your… friend over there, have freakish abilities". He then let go of Brennan, since he seemed to be listening, rather than fighting the restraints.

"Mason seems to think you're a very dangerous man Brennan. But you don't seem that dangerous to me".

Brennan gritted his teeth and fought with all his might not to allow Lionel to see his eyes flash feral.

"Well why don't you let me out of these restraints and I'll show you how dangerous I can be".

The feral in him was rattling at its cage door, beating wildly to be released on Lionel for telling Eckhart where they were. But he had to keep control… for his and Derek's sake.

Lionel gave a short laugh and look over at Derek who made a louder grunt, but this one in protest of the binds, which he pulled at weakly.

"Your friend isn't doing so good, is he Brennan". He stared down at Brennan; still seeing the deadly glare he was giving him as he continued once more pull on the binds.

"…You could both make it easier on your selves if you just tell us where Adam has gone". His voice almost seemed like he was singing the words out to him, like he knew he'd won some unseen battle that had really never existed.

Brennan now found laughter seeping from his lips and Lionel stood back as if he'd missed some thing. Brennan shook his head, still laughing, "What's wrong Lionel. Can't even find one man. I mean with all the things you got going on… I'm quiet shocked. Now I'm not so surprised Lex hates you so much".

Lionel's face twisted and he turned to the guard, "Guard, make sure this one gets your 'special' treatment". The guard nodded, and Lionel's smirk came back as he turned back to Brennan.

"Adam has left you to me and he'll regret it till the day he dies. So why don't you and your friend stick around a bit longer, I believe the guard has a new technique for the two of you. No one's coming for you and your friend over their Brennan, so don't get your hopes up". Lionel then turned his back to Brennan and every one else in the room and left.

Brennan felt a small smirk form on his face, even when the guard started to come towards him. ' That's what you think'. Even through the electrocution, Brennan could feel a different tingle, more of a sizzling, and he knew what it was.

He was actually looking forwards to having a vision, even if it brought after affects that felt like they'd kill him. At least he would have some idea of where he was… hopefully.

The tingling sensation was matched by the buzzing off the electricity that was constantly being coursed through his body. It continued, till darkness claimed him again and that's, where he found his answers.

Ok guys I know this one may be smaller than the last chapter… but I cant leave you all hanging out to dry for too long.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but the reviews on them are great. Thank you all but still, a few more wouldn't be too bad.

Tunder28


	20. What could be

Different Powers 20

In vision

Brennan looked around as he walked down the long corridor. The walls were white, but seemed old, with the pain crisping a bit. As he continued to walk, down the hall, things seemed to become more new and less aged. There were doors on either side of the wall as he walked. Endless numbers of them, but one stood at the very bottom of the corridor. The door had light shinning through and Brennan's hopes lifted when he realised it was sunlight, from out side. He went to walk towards it, then remembered Derek and turned to look behind him. There was no Derek, just the endless corridor.

He decided he needed to go through the door that lead to out side, since he couldn't get any clue as to where they were just standing in a blank corridor.

He went to the door, finally reaching it after what felt like walking for hours. He suddenly realised his clothes were different to. Which started to freak him out when a stray thought came across to him, 'Am I dead. What was the last thing that happened? I was with Derek in the lab with the guard… a vision'.

Before he could touch the door, it swung open, and he flinched as it did. It hung open like a crocodiles jaw, waiting for some fish or some thing unlucky, to step into jaws.

He hesitated a bit longer, and then stepped out. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but he didn't really care. His eyes wondered about what was around him.

A parking lot, a big metal fence that he had no doubt, had electricity running through it. He suddenly had the feeling Lionel liked the whole idea of the electricity. A smirk formed on his face, ' wait till I'm back to normal, then I'll show him how fascinating it can be'.

He walked away from the building and look up. The building was huge, about 10 stories high and in big writing said, 'Luther Corp'. A smile of triumph spread on his face, and he stared to walk back to the building.

As he walked back down the hall, he was half way down when the door he'd walked through earlier, slammed shut, making him jump. His eyes wondered about for any threat, but there was none.

As he continued walking he glanced into the rooms, since every door had a glass window in. He saw various types of people, all sitting on the floor, rocking backwards and forwards. Fear hit him as he suddenly thought about Shalimar's fear of Asylums and he couldn't deny that the place did remind him of one.

He continued walking, trying to not let his fear of seeing one of his friends in one of the rooms, over power him.

He walked till his legs started to hurt, but yet, when he looked back, he was still standing where he'd been when the door had shut. Sighing in frustration, he walked towards one of the doors, fear now running a bead of sweat down his face. His heart beat increased its beating, and hammered at his chest. Sweat had begun to settle in his palms but the more he wiped them on his trousers, the faster the sweat came back.

As he drew nearer to the room, he felt the temperature dramatically drop and wished that some how, he'd be pulled out of the vision. He tried to look threw the window, but the room inside held pure darkness; a shiver ran like a snake up his spine.

He let his fingers brush the handle, and an endless feeling of betrayal ran through him, making him step away from the room like it was the pit of hell. He tried to stop his hands from shaking at there sides, but it didn't help knowing he would have to step into the room.

The door instantly started to rumble, like it almost sensed him there. Brennan took a deep breath, that filled him and made him feel slightly better. Walking towards the door, he gripped the handle firmly, and in the moment, the door stopped its rattling. The door almost seemed to ease back into peace at his touch and he felt greatly relieved for it.

The door was about an inch taller than him, and seemed quite thick. Like the walls all around him, it too was white, but seemed dimmed by what ever may have touched its surface.

He turned the doorknob and eased the door open. His feet refused to move as soon as darkness greeted him, and he struggled to breath properly. Every time his eyes would try to adjust, all his other senses would go on hyper alert, making him feel in danger.

Every thing froze as a whirlwind of cold clashing with heat. He thought he saw some thing; long been condemned to the room, move. Slowing his breathing down, he took a step into the room, and the darkness parted, to reveal images flying towards him.

One was of Lionel and Eckhart, as they looked at each other. Lionel was lying on the floor, nursing a bloody nose... while Eckhart had a gun pointed at him. Brennan could tell which were Eckhart's men and which were Lionel's, since all of Lionel's men lay motionless on the floor, while 3 of Eckharts men still stood standing. The room was a blood bath, but Brennan suddenly saw Derek and him self in the room, both being dragged off by Eckharts men.

As the door opened into the hall, Brennan saw more agents there, and then him self turn back and look directly at the spot where he stood. But he was shoved out the room, followed by Derek. Brennan also caught a glimpse of Adam and Jesse in the hall, being handled by a few more agents as they too were dragged off. But what stopped his heart was seeing women with long blond hair, hanging over one of the men's shoulder's, who followed where the others were going.

Strangely, Lex was being carried off the same way, and Brennan suddenly understood the blazing hatred in Lionel's eyes. He knew instantly that Lionel loved Lex, since he was his son. But Eckhart was attacking him and his family, and that suddenly seemed like what Eckhart had done to him, with Mutant x.

Brennan turned away as Eckhart moved the gun with more determination that he'd ever seen him use, and pointed right at Lionel, who tensed in the position he was in on the floor.

"...Brennan".

He started to feel dizziness start to shake him on his feet, and reality start to fall back into place. He was slightly grateful, but he wanted to know what happened with the others... and Lionel.

"Brennan". Slowly, the images started to slip away, and reality was coming into view, bringing along the aching of his back from the torture. But before it all could become real, Brennan heard a loud bang, and found his answer to what happened to Lionel.

He looked up, and there sat Derek, prodding his arm repeatedly in the same position, that started to annoy him.

"Hey, your awake. I thought you were hurt, since they just dropped you in here basically on your head... how you holding up".

Brennan shook his head, as he felt slightly groggy after the vision. He was glad that it had happened when he was asleep. He didn't know if he could have handled it if he were awake.

"I'll be fine... how long was I out?"

Derek's eyes held some worry, "... your blacked out in the lab, but that bastard still continued for about 15 minutes. We've been in here over an hour now".

Brennan nodded, glad that Derek sounded sure of his accuracy of how long it had been. Suddenly he smiled and Derek sat back in shock, "What? Brennan... What!"

"... I know where we are".

Derek almost jumped forwards at him, "Where are we... how do you know?" his voice grew louder and Brennan quickly grabbed him by his arm. His vice grip silenced Derek instantly.

"I just know...we're in a massive building, called Luther Corp". Brennan suddenly got an idea, and he pondered for a bit longer, then decided to try it out.

"Derek... I know that when Adam couldn't find us... he'd use our COM rings... but when that failed... he used Emma".

Derek just shrugged, "What's your point, even though you do have your ring, there is no doubt that Eckhart would have left you with it if he knew Adam would be able to reach you. He must have some thing blocking your signal completely".

Brennan nodded, agreeing that not even Eckhart would be that dumb. "But Emma could always pick up on our emotions... she was able to pin point us no matter where we were".

Derek nodded, but the dim look in his eyes said he was following, but struggling to understand.

"ok... Nina has the exact same power Emma had. If she can pick off an emotion, some thing she may know you by, she might be able to pick up on where we are".

Derek's face slowly transformed as Brennan relayed the information to him. A smile spread on his face and he gave Brennan and encouraging slap on the shoulder. "that's a great idea... ok. So all I need to do is either get really serious, of really, angry". Brennan nodded and Derek's smile turned to a smirk as his eyes glistened with anger. "I can do that simple".

Clarks Farm

Shalimar and Willow had both joined each other in walking around and going to look into the Living room to see if Emma and Nina had made any progress.

Willow sighed as frustration reached its peek with her, "I can't take this any more, why isn't any thing being done". She was gripping her fists and squeezing them so tight Jesse was glad that wasn't his hand.

Adam stood up from where he was sitting, he too felt the frustration rising higher. "They need time Nina, not constant interruptions. We all just need to keep calm and as soon as Emma and Nina are done, we build up a plan... together".

Willow nodded still feeling her temper on red alert and folded her arms. Seconds later, she was back at it with Shalimar.

Adam sighed, not really hearing Clark enter the room. "Adam?"

" Yes Clark". Clark walked towards the group, wearily, "Found any thing out on the blade yet... like how to help your team get back to normal".

Adam nodded suddenly, "Yes... but I need to know how he got the powers". Eddy who was sitting quiet with Jesse now spoke up, "they were in the blade... Nina dug it out of him and told me. She said he thought they were off ancient gods... people who already had powers. They desired to be human and lived out there lives like that. But it can't be true. there is no history of them ever existing".

Jesse cut in, "but like you said, the people died human, so I guess their existence vanished along with them".

Shalimar sighed and threw her hands up, "Guys, I don't care if santer clause gave us these gifts. There not 'my' powers, and they sure don't feel like mine". In that, the only other person who knew how she was feeling, Jesse nodded.

Holding Cell

Brennan could tell Derek was angry, by the way his eyes froze on a spot on the wall like it would shatter. It continued and Brennan saw Derek's whole body tense as anger turned to rage. After watching Derek, Brennan half expected a him to suddenly leap up and take a run at the area he was staring at.

"Derek... you don't have to answer me but... who are you thinking of killing". A small smirk lit Derek's face, making a murderous gleam shine in his eyes. "... Eckhart and Lionel".

After a moment, Brennan spoke again, "... save some for me then". This brought an even larger smirk to Derek's face, but it disappeared the second it came. Making Brennan think it had never been there in the first place.

Clark's farm

Emma and Nina both sat trying to lesson the amount of effort Nina would have to use to find Derek. They had been at it for 20 minutes, and in that time, Shalimar and Willow had both stuck their heads into the room to see if there was any news.

"ok Nina.. just breath slowly. Let your mind roam for Derek. Think of how he acts, what he feels or what you think he may feel". Nina listened while keeping her eyes shut, and stretched out. Every time she did, a strain would be put on her brain, and she could only up hold it for a few minutes before stopping.

Sighing with frustration as again, she had to stop because of the pain, she put her hands on her forehead. "I'm sorry Emma. I'm just not as strong as you".

Emma shook her head, and gripped Nina's hand to support her emotionally. "I don't have that gift any more, but don't say your weak". Nina shook her head, "but I am. Sifer... he always used to say if I couldn't do it then I wasn't worth the trouble of teaching". She dropped her head, and Emma felt a sudden ball of fire erupt in her chest. Grabbing Nina with a tight grip she made her look at her.  
"Nina!... you are strong. Sifer isn't here. And be sides... your getting told this from the best", that made Nina smile and sit straight up. Emma sat forwards, "now lets try this again... I'll be here to help you Nina". After a second Nina nodded and her eyes closed once more.

Emma sat waiting patiently for Nina to find them. She was struggling to keep her emotions low, to not feel some thing too deep because she knew it would distract Nina.

Nina suddenly gasped and reached out for Emma. Emma grabbed the reaching hand and held onto it, "Nina what is it!"

Adam and the others came in when they heard Emma's voice so urgent and loud and saw her leaning towards Nina. Nina was scrunching her eyes shut, and her breathing had become rapid.

"Nina!... what's wrong". Adam started towards the two women, and to his surprise, so did eddy. But Eddy made sure to stay out the way.

As soon as Adam reached towards Nina, her breathing instantly became normal, and her eyes slowly opened. She looked towards Emma, who saw the tiredness in her eyes.

"... I know where they are"

Holding Cells

Brennan was sitting, playing with his shoes, when Derek suddenly sat up straight. His back no longer arched in a angry stance, but calm. Brennan stood up as did Derek, and came closer to him, "What?"

Derek seemed lost, but Brennan saw the smile on his face. "... I felt some one... no...Nina. brush my mind... she read all my emotions and I told here where we were".

Brennan smiled and returned Derek's slap on the shoulder from earlier, "Great... but bad news is all we have to do is wait, and hold out".

Derek nodded, and they both suddenly jumped when the door to there cell opened in a flash, and their stood Creed, again having agents standing behind him. He was smiling wide, and stepped into the room, the agents following him.

"Mr Eckhart has a surprise for you two". He nodded to the guards and before Derek could start a fight, Brennan shook his head, saying not to fight. Derek seemed reluctant, but did it any way.

"Well Mr Mulwray... it seems you may have learned after a while". Creed smile never faltered, but only seemed to grow... But Brennan succeeded in making the smile vanish completely, "I only learned Eckhart only employs ass hole like you who sit at his feet like dogs".

Creed didn't like that. While Derek was being led out the room, Brennan was ragged and shoved, all the while smiling as he passed a pissed of Creed.

Ok... this is coming close to the end so just to warn you all.

Thanks for the reviews, they are great. but as I always say, a few more wouldn't be so bad.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Reply back please.

Tunder28


	21. Not giving up

Different Powers 21

Clarks farm

Adam was running round the house, grabbing his things as he went by. The others could tell a plan was being pulled together in Adam's head, due to the distant look in his eyes.

Shalimar and Willow both stood glancing around every few seconds. They were anxious to get to their friends and when their eyes connected, both turned away as if ashamed they had been caught with some thing.

Jesse saw as both Shalimar and Willow turned away, both faces lighting up in a shade of red, that brought a knowing smile to his face. He would have to question both women when it was all over, but for now they had to concentrate on the plan to brake Brennan and Derek out of a place called, 'Luther Corp'. When Adam had heard about the place, straight from Nina's lips, his face lit up and every one thought he'd gone a bit in the head.

Jesse had questioned him on what he knew, and Adam's only answer was "I think we just caught a brake". Those events led him to that moment, where he was running around.

"Adam... when are we going. I don't like standing around, so can you hurry up". Willow now crossed her arm, her temper showing as the distress creases on her face increase. She was worried about Derek, while Shalimar mimicked her face. Shalimar was worried for Brennan... most of them were, but they didn't know Shalimar's and Willow's reason for worrying so much for the two.

Adam suddenly sprung into the room, holding a small medi-kit. He lifted it up and a small smile came to his face. Willow just huffed and walked to the front door, where Eddy and Nina were waiting. She seemed to smile at the two as they talked quietly to them selves, before she remembered where Derek was, and all the pain of loosing him came back.

Shalimar walked behind Willow, and gripped her shoulder. Willow tensed, but let her shoulders relax when she realised who it was.

"Don't worry Will, they'll both be fine... if there not, at least we can get the people who did it, back". That brought a temporary smile to Willow's face, and they soon followed Jesse out the door.  
The plan was to go in as quietly as possible, find where Brennan and Derek were being kept, and get them out. But Shalimar and Willow had added there own little bit, only telling each other. And get some revenge for their two friends.

Jesse had chosen one of his own cars; it was a ford fiesta that was a dim green, suitable to suit into any background. Emma had chosen a car for her and the girls, and any one else who wanted to fit in. Her car was a speedster that was a dark blue that could easily blend in with the dark. There top priority was to be as stealthily as possible.

Willow, Nina, and Shalimar all went to Emma's car. Adam and Eddy both climbed into Jesse's car and both drove off together, seeming like equal rivals.

Luther Corp

Brennan and Derek started to get pushed as soon as they drew nearer to an office. The walls around them were thick and dark, only the lights gave them life. Any door they passed was wooden. The wood so thick Brennan didn't think it would even rot, given the chance. He also saw, very large bolts on the doors, and knew they were growing more nearer to Eckhart and Lionel.  
The vision he'd had earlier, started to reply in his mind, making his muscles tense and fill with anger. Derek gave him curious glances every time he looked back, but Brennan just shook his head. It wasn't time yet. 'There is still time to save them'.

Brennan sighed, as he knew what he had to do, would endanger both Derek, and him. But he couldn't let them be caught, they were their only hope, and he'd die before he allowed Eckhart his own way.

With one last glance from Derek, he gave the agent behind him a good hard shove. The agent went flying into the man behind him with a grunt, and tried to reach out at Brennan before he could escape. Brennan ducked under the attack, and through a back kick, knocking the agent even further back. While he had his chance, Brennan took a quick, detour down another corridor.

Before Derek knew what was happening, the agents all grabbed him, and shoved him more eager towards the door. The office door was opened as they arrived, and the guards quickly heaved Derek in with them. Lionel and Eckhart were there already.

Eckhart still held a stupid smile on his face, and Lionel, matched it. But that soon changed. Eckhart's mood turned more serious.

"Guards, where is Mulwray!"

One guard, the one who'd held Brennan seconds ago, dropped his head. "He got loose sir, barged me and ran".

Eckhart huffed with disapproval, but then saw Derek standing there and the smile returned. Derek held back a shiver as that smile hit him, but the smile never reached Eckharts eyes, and that made it worse.  
"So glad you could join us. You should remember Mr Luther, since he's the one who made the raid on the beach house".

Derek gave Lionel a glare and felt the anger start to bubble, but he forced it down as soon as a growl started up his throat. He held it and Lionel came towards him. He was smiling like he'd won some thing.

"Well Rick. You seem, very ignorant to me, so I'll talk slow for you. Where, did, your friend get off to"? Derek huffed and a small smile came to his face.

The guards out side were all chasing Brennan down all different corridors, and Brennan was thank full he was feral. He could tell which hall held a dead end and which didn't.

After 5 minutes of running, he lost them.

Panting, he bent over to try and catch his breath, while trying to sense every thing around him, so no one can surprise him. After a few seconds, he straightened and got back on track on thinking.

'Now which way would the guys go… the best way to be unnoticed'? He started to look around, letting his senses reach out to see if he could sense them. With reaching out, he jumped out of his skin when he heard a variety of feet, all hammering on the floor.

Cursing he tried reaching round the noise, even though it grew louder, and more nearer than he liked. The noise was getting closer, and now he could hear the men, running the corridors, no doubt searching for him.

Finally, he managed to faze out the noise, and surpass it. He smiled to him self as he felt Shalimar near by. She always used to say she could sense him 100 feet away, and he suddenly realised how right she was.

He reached just a bit further before sensing Jesse and Emma… with Nina and Adam. 'Eddy and Willow must have went with Shalimar'. He was slightly glad; she was safe… for the moment.

Brennan took one last look in the teams direction before he heard the agents just round the corner.

The agents rounded the corner, and all stopped where they were. There was a report on a mission prisoner.

The corridor was empty as they rounded into it. The only thing that stood out, was the door to the right side of the corridor, seemed to have been ripped open.

The agents ascended on the door entrance, all raising their tasers.

The door hung open, only on one hinge and the agent who was first there, quickly gripped it from its constant creaking. In the silence, some thing lurked in the corridor, the agents moved towards the room more uneasy and when all were at the door, all pilled in.

Silently, Brennan dropped down from the ceiling, wiping his hands and continuing down the corridor. He smiles to him self and started to sprint towards the position of Shalimar.

' Wow… these agents don't half take after Eckhart'.

Shalimar, Willow and Eddy all walked down the corridor as if ready to pounce on any thing that might pop up. They all suddenly came to a corridor, which split in two and turned down different paths.

Shalimar took one look at her two friends before starting down one, while signalling to the others to move down the other. The others didn't get a chance to argue.

As she moved more further down the corridor, with out her feral senses… she didn't hear a near by door open, as she passed it, and 5 agents exit it.

Brennan ran hard, not realising he wasn't even out of breath, but was just building up his energy for a fight. His eyes flashed and his speed increased while a growl escaped his lips. The feral was out of its cage and ready for some payback.

An agent suddenly stepped out onto his corridor, but before his head turned to look in Brennan's direction, he was knocked off his feet by a fist and thumped to the floor. Brennan ran straight past the agent, glad he was alone and honed in to Shalimar's position.

Shalimar started to feel a bad feeling, consume her gut, and she tried to listen out for any attack. She sucked in a quick breath as she heard another foot follow after hers, but she was standing still. She swung round and quickly dodged a heavy punch that was aimed at her head, and the fight broke out.

Brennan stopped suddenly as he heard men grunting and shouting. His feet worked automatically and he shot off like a bullet. 'Please Shalimar. Please be ok…' he only had one thing driving him… 'She has to be ok'.

Shalimar gave the agent who ran at her, a good kick to the ribs, which made the agent fall to the floor. She dodged a kick off another agent and ducked just in time as a bulky agent through a huck punch at her. But she was left off balance and as soon as she felt her balance slipping, another agent stepped up, kicking her square in the ribs and knocked her to the floor. She landed hard, and grunted when another agent moved in, kicking at her.

She scrunched her eyes shut as a kick got through her defence, and hit her in the chest. The air was instantly knocked out of her and took her by surprise. In the seconds it took for her to loose her breath, her mind spoke in a tense screech.

' I cant take much more… but I cant give up…. Brennan'.

Brennan came round the corner to see the agents all standing around a figure on the floor, taking their turns in beating it. Brennan remembered the state he'd seen Shalimar in, during the vision, and the feral to take over. But not completely, just enough so he could enjoy watching the fight. His eyes flashed feral as an agent turned to see who had made noise at the end of the corridor… and that was his mistake.

One minute, it felt like the kicks would never end, the next, they had vanished. She heard a few thuds and things being thrown like fists, but just thought that was her imagination.

After another second of waiting for the kicks to return, she opened her eyes.

She suddenly looked around her, to see a circle of agents, all lying around her, and a panting Brennan standing over one.

"… Brennan?"

Brennan turned around and let the agent he'd been holding by the collar, drop to the floor. He sighed and let a relieved smile spread on his face.

Holding out a hand, she took it, but still stared at him in disbelief. He sighed and his mind got back on track, as he remembered the others. He quickly grabbed her hand and started towards where he could sense his friends. "Shal, come on we need to hurry".

"Brennan… what's going on… how did you get out?"

Brennan was literally pulling her along, "I escaped at the last minute… Shal we have to hurry before-" he suddenly remembered that Adam and the others had also been capture… along with Lex. He started to let his senses reach out again, this time for Lex.

"Brennan, just stop. What's going on… did you have a vision".

Brennan stopped dead, and then slowly turned to her, "how did you know?" She just shrugged, "I know you to well, come on which way are we going. You're holding us up".

Brennan huffed to him self, remembering even if Shalimar wasn't still feral… she still could hear what you said from far away.

Lionel's office

Derek sighed, already bored with Eckhart and Lionel, prancing about and bragging about how they caught them and how they would never get away.

He watched as the agents moved about in the room, and he suddenly felt the tension. Felt it so strong he thought he would drown in it, be absorbed by it. All the agents, on both sides shuffled about, nervous, for some reason. He saw a few of either side, guns flashing at their belts with out them noticing. There were about 5 on each side, and all equipped. He suddenly thought he could pin them off against each other, and maybe in the confusion, get away.

"So rick… what do you think about the guards then, since you have such an interest in them". Eckhart had directed the question, and he looked up at him as if he didn't really care whom he was.

"Well, apart from, their all assholes, your all nervous".

Eckhart seemed taken by shock, but quickly concealed it with a small laugh. "We have no need to feel nervous Rick". Derek nodded as if Eckhart had just pointed some thing out to him. "…So is that why they all have guns".

Lionel stopped pacing while Eckhart talked with Derek, and turned towards Eckhart with a half confused, half angry expression. "… What!"

Eckhart talked to Lionel, while still staring at Derek, "Just ignore him Lionel. He will do any thing to get the chance to escape".

But Derek saw the doubt in Lionel's eyes and amplified it, "owe ye. Owe I'm sorry Lionel, did you not know".

Anger now flickered across Lionel's eyes and Eckhart turned more towards Lionel, unconsciously his hand lingered near his mid section.

The agents all looked at each other, and their hands to slowly lifted to their chests.

"Eckhart… you said no guns for every ones sake".

Derek made a point of laughing and cutting in, "We Lionel, you shouldn't really be surprised since your men have guns as well".

Anger flashed in Eckharts eyes and Derek started to feel the moment of dread, draw near.

'Almost time'.

What will happen?

Will Brennan prevent the teams capture?  
Has Brennan already changed some of the future?

Ok guys, I know that was nasty to stop there.

The next one will come soon.

Please continue with the great replies.

Tunder28


	22. stand off

Different Powers 22

As Adam and his team that he'd went with, walked down another corridor, agents suddenly came out into the hall ahead of them, and looked down the hall Adam and the others stood in. Adam knew instantly they had been spotted, and shouted to the others there was trouble.

The agents rounded on them, but were quickly taken down, when they realised that the team Mutant x… had changed. Emma used her telekinetic ability, and threw most of the agents into a near by wall, while prevented any of the agents from getting the upper hand on his friends.

While Emma knocked them down, Jesse teleported about, surprising there attackers and knocking them all down. When they were down, both Emma and Jesse turned to see Adam being held hostage by another agent that had suddenly decided when his men were losing the fight, that a hostage would be better leverage. Adam had that guilty look in his eyes, while the agent rammed the gun a bit harder into his skull.

" Both of you don't move. I've got Kane so if you want to see you leader still breathing after this..." He threw the sub dermal governor to Jesse who caught it. When he realised what it was, he stared up at the agent, with anger flickering in his bright blue eyes.

The agent made a point of ramming the gun harder into Adam's head and Adam nearly toppled over from the blow.

Before Jesse could do any thing, Emma quickly grabbed his arm. "No Jesse. We cant... Let me do it". He looked at her with slight annoyance in his eyes, but when he saw her eyes suddenly shift to behind the agent, his mind realised what she was doing. She had a glint of some thing in her eyes.

The agent gave a short laugh, "Yes Mr Kilmartin, do what your girl friend asks and no one gets hurt".  
After turning around, Jesse saw why Emma had the slight glint of a smile in her eyes. After that Jesse gave a small sigh, and lifted the device to Emma. "Ok Em... you do it". The agent seemed to be taking the bait, as he smiled to him self, no doubt thinking what the prize would be for bringing Eckhart some members of Mutant x.

Emma gladly took the device, and looked at it for a moment. The agent got a bit cranky, since he wanted to show his boss the new prisoners, 'he'd' captured. "Come on hurry up and do it".

Emma nodded, "Ok". And with a crackle, the device lifted out of her hands, and was crushed in front of the agent's eyes. Emma was smiling now, "you didn't exactly tell me what to do so I did what I thought". Adam had a startled look on his face.

The agents face scrunched in anger and his grip on the gun increased. "Stupid mistake". Jesse nodded to a position behind the agent, "you don't know the half of it".

Before the agent could react, his whole body froze. Emma and Jesse slowly pulled Adam out of the agents grasp and sighed with relief. Shalimar and Brennan slowly walked around so the agent could see them. When he did, he had an urge to start cursing, but his body would obey him.

Adam nodded to Shalimar, but quickly ran up to Brennan when he was the bruise on his cheek.  
"What happened?"

Brennan quickly pushed their leaders hand away, since he never really forgot what was in the vision. "No time. We gotta hurry". Before Adam or the others could question him, he took off running. Weirdly knowing exactly where he was going. He just hoped they didn't suddenly run into any more agents.

Lionel's office

Derek watched as Eckhart and Lionel both argued and were both now staring each other down. The agents were on high alert, waiting for their bosses to start first.

"Eckhart, you tried to cheat me... well that is the last time you ever get the chance... nor get the chance to do any thing else again". With a flash, Lionel had reached into his jacket to grab at some thing. One of Eckhart's agents seemed faster, and his hand too flashed to his jacket. Before Lionel could fully get the gun out, he was shot in the hand, and the gun flew away from him.

Derek gulped as he realised what was going to happen. It all moved in slow motion, as both sides grabbed at their coats and jackets. Eckhart and Lionel both dropped to the floor. Derek drew as near to the floor as he could get and grunted when he couldn't cover his ears to prevent the blazing noise of gun shots that rang out and into his ears.

Brennan stopped dead just out side the door, as a blaze of gun shots were heard in side the room. He gave a worried look back at the team, and knew he couldn't step into he room till it was over.

It only took a few seconds for the room to become deadly quiet. Brennan felt fear rise as he remembered Derek was still in the room. Emma and Shalimar quickly stepped forwards and opened the door before he could do any thing.  
Shalimar swished her hands as soon as she entered and every thing and one in the room froze. Except for Mutant x.

All of Lionel's men were dead, while Lionel was cradling his hand to his chest. Eckhart was getting up and had his gun, already in his hands. He was frozen in that position and Brennan was thankful no one else had been hurt. He looked around and saw Derek on the floor, covering his head as best he could. He walked over to Derek, and was glad to see Emma and Shalimar both move over to the agents who still had there guns raised. Emma and Shalimar quickly went to work on taking the ammo out of the bottom of the gun, so what when the agents fired, no bullets would be shot.

Adam though, had moved to Eckhart, and was doing the exact same as Shalimar and Emma. He had a small smirk on his face when he took the ammo out. Brennan wanted badly to drag Derek out the way he was, but he knew that Lionel would be asking questions if Derek suddenly disappeared when all went back to normal.

Brennan froze in mid step towards the door, when he suddenly remembered Lex. He too had been captured. Brennan turned to Shal, "Shal, don't let it change back yet. I still gotta do some thing. Owe and guys. The room will have to be the way it was before we got here. Some one might notice the difference".

He took off towards the door, not waiting for the others to answer. He let the feral search out for lex, and instead, ran full sprint into Creed. He went flying forwards and Brennan dropped on the floor where he'd been standing. His chest immediately protested and stung, already going numb from some earlier torture.

Brennan heard a loud intake of breath come out of Creed as he was threw forwards, due to the force of the shove, and he fell off balance, before slamming to the floor. Creed grunted and suddenly Brennan saw the tension in Creed start to make his body shake with rage. Creed swung his head around as he started to climb up, "WHY DONT YOU WATCH! -". When he realised it was Brennan, a smile spread on his face, and he climbed to his feet in a flash. Brennan did the same as he expected a sudden assault, but Creed stood smiling.

"You know Mr Mulwray... I really wanted to fight you when you could use your powers. Eckhart wouldn't allow it. He thought I would injure you too badly and then you'd never talk. But here you are... and now I get my chance. Owe and just in case you're wondering about my power, I can accelerate my speed, so just to warn you Mulwray".

Brennan allowed his muscles to tense as Creed told him his ability. But some hidden voice in Brennan snickered away. 'He thinks he knows I can throw energy. But he doesn't know the others and me have had our powers changed', and suddenly, a smirk lit Brennan's face.

Brennan sighed as the feral's hold on him grew stronger, and more deeper. He picked up on Creed excitement to be fighting him, but also picked up on some weariness. But creed didn't seem to take in any thing else except for the thought of beating Brennan. Brennan raised his hands so he would be in a boxing stance, but Creed didn't wait for him to get into the stance properly. He sprung forwards towards Brennan, already using his speed. Brennan felt a fist lung into his stomach and he doubled over from the blow. Pain was ripping into the small area, which increased with each breath he took. He clutched the area with both hands, and fought the urge to throw up. The punch had done so much damage, and it made Brennan shiver with anger when he heard Creed laughter ripple down the corridor they were in.

He stood up to his feet, still hunched a bit because of his stomach. He steadied his breath and allowed the feral to let its senses over power every thing else. He knew that if he was quiet enough, he'd be able to intercept any of Creed's attacks.

Another blow hit him in the chest, this time knocking him down. He grunted and quickly sat up as pain was forgotten due to anger. He stood up and closed his eyes... waiting.

He felt the air in front of his face shift, and through his hand up, to surprisingly catch Creed's foot. Creed stumbled a bit as Brennan held onto his foot. He looked at Brennan with a shocked expression that only demanded to know what had happened.

Brennan quickly kicked out Creed's other leg before he could retaliate, and Creed dropped with a loud thud, followed by a grunt of pain. With his foot loose, Creed tried to climb to his feet to use his speed. He succeeding in rising, but was once again landed heavily to the floor by Brennan's punch. Creed rolled and was up in seconds.

He used his speed and dodged all of Brennan's attack's, which just missed. Creed was growing even more confused when Brennan continued to throw fast and dangerous punches that if hit, would no doubt leave Creed with a mark to last for weeks.

Creed visibly jumped when a wall was suddenly pushed up behind him. He tensed and tried to continue to defence against the wall. But being held against the wall and nowhere to move, not to mention his range of defence suddenly shortened due to the wall, he was quickly losing.

Brennan was deliberately throwing his punches and kicks, to back Creed into the wall. He knew that Creed wouldn't be able to bloke to well if he couldn't have the area to do it.

Brennan through a heavy right huck, which hit home and Creed, stumbled, but in the stumble, he had fell away from the wall. He tried to jump back up and throw a quickly kick, but Brennan ducked underneath it, used the wall as a spring and threw a another kick, that was too high for Creed to block. The kick, knocked Creed off his feet, and his whole body went flying, head first into the wall. Creed slowly slid down it and crumbled to the floor.

Brennan dropped easily to his feet, and allowed a smile to spread across his face. He turned and wiped his hands off, and not 10 feet from him stood Lex.

Brennan suddenly felt the need to explain, but Lex quickly held up his hand, "No, don't try and explain. He was looking for me so I should be grateful you took him out. Where are the others"?

He seemed to take notice of the mark on Brennan's cheek, but didn't concern him self with it.

Brennan quickly pulled Lex along, "come on, we need to go find them and get out of here". Lex nodded. "So what's going on... are you guys like Clark". Brennan didn't stop running but lowered his speed so he was level with Lex. "How'd you know about Clark"? Lex shrugged and smiled, "hey, we're best friends... so where are we going". Brennan quickly took the lead and led him to Lionel's office. But a thought quickly crossed his mind when they reached it, 'how is he gonna react... his dad's about to die'.

When they both entered, the others were still waiting in the room. Nothing had returned back to normal yet since they'd been waiting for him. They all moved away from the scene and walked out the door, where they could come in later. When the moment was right.

Shalimar was last to leave, and when she did, as she closed the door, before it fully closed she swished her hands and the door gave a click as it had closed fully.

They heard the scene playing out. But Brennan was waiting for the right moment, listening with his feral hearing. Eckhart's men all murmuring to them selves. Eckhart was talking to Lionel and Derek shifting about in the corner. When there came a low click noise, and then a few words off Eckhart, 'what is going on' Brennan nodded to the others and Shalimar reopened the door, not freezing every thing this time.

Eckhart was pointing a gun at Lionel, while all of Eckhart's men quickly glanced at the unexpected guests. When the agents realised who it was, all raised there guns and Brennan heard a quick gasp come from Derek in the corner.

The agents all pulled the triggers on their guns, but looked curiously at their guns when no bullets came out. Emma smiled and flickered her wrist, smashing all the agents into the wall behind them. Derek sprung up to his feet as best he could while trying not to fall over in the process.

Brennan didn't need to used his senses to know the others were just coming down the corridor that led to the office they were in, since the shouts of protest from the agents was heard easily by all.

Shalimar walked back to the door, and opened it just in time to see Willow drop an agent to the floor. Willow saw Shalimar and shouted back to the others, "hey guys, this way".

Shalimar held the door open as Willow, Nina and Eddy all filled in, dropping the rest of the agents that cluttered the hall.

When they all stepped in, Willow ran straight to Derek and easily yanked the restraints clean off his wrists. Brennan and Shalimar both felt a smile spread on their faces as Derek and Willow both hugged each other.

A roar of commotion made them all jump. Shalimar still held the door open and when she stepped back, all of them could see a load of agents running down the corridor. Shalimar quickly slammed the door and looked back at the others on what to do now. Jesse and Adam quickly grabbed a near by desk and pushed it up against the door. Brennan turned to see Eckhart moving towards the far wall behind Lionel's desk, but Lionel sat staring at them from the floor.

Derek jumped in Eckhart way, and Eckhart stumbled back like Derek had some sort of disease. Derek grabbed him by the collar and allowed the rage in him to visibly be seen in his eyes as he drew Eckharts face close to his raging eyes. Eckhart shied away again, like seeing them eyes would scar him.

Adam quickly tapped Derek's arm, "Derek don't, we may have a way out of here". Adam turned to Lionel who was lying on the floor holding his hand. "Lionel... is there another way out of this room". After a glance at Eckhart and his holder, he turned and saw Brennan leaning dangerously over him. He nodded, "A hidden door, that leads to a fire escape... you are taking me with you aren't you?"

Lex knelt down to his father, and rapped a handkerchief around his hand to help stop the bleeding. Brennan knew no matter what Lionel had done, Lex would always think of him as his father. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Nina quickly spoke up, "Well we can't leave you here for Eckhart's agents to finish you off. That would just be... inhuman of us". She had a glint in her eyes that made Lionel quickly look towards Adam who nodded, "We're not leaving you, but we're not leaving Eckhart either". Derek smiled as Eckhart gave Adam a quick glance of fear.

Adam walked behind the desk and started to look for a switch. Lex helped Lionel stand and Lionel quickly pulled the switch to the light next to the wall. Suddenly, a door slid open automatically, with light shining through the other side.

Adam motioned for Willow to go first, since she would be able to anticipate any suddenly surprise attacks that may be sprung. After a few moments, her voice drifted back to them.  
"It's all clear guys. Come on".

Adam and Jesse stepped through, followed by Derek who shoved Eckhart continually through and down the passage. Lex and Lionel soon followed and then Shal and Brennan.

When they all got to the end, Lionel pointed to a control pad on the wall. He told them the number to enter, and another door slid open, revealing a long fire escape that lead down to the ground.

They all ascended it, trying not to make too much noise since the GSA agents were chasing them. Eckhart tried to talk some 'sense' as he called it, into Derek, but only received a quickly jolt of a shove.

They all reached the bottom and started to move away from the building. Jesse teleported off with Eddy as they went to go get there cars. Lex ran off after handing his father over to Brennan, who didn't try to protest since they didn't have enough time.

Lex was first back, bringing his car around and Lionel quickly slipped into the back seat.

He went to signal to the others to get in but they all declined. Derek gave Brennan a quick glance as Lionel stared at his building. Brennan returned the look, also wanting to make Lionel pay for what he'd done. But in some way, he already was. Adam wouldn't have entered a high tec building with out at least getting into the system. There was a virus running through all the files and Brennan was relieved when the cars came.

Brennan sat in the back with Emma and Shal as Adam took the passenger seat. Willow, Derek and Nina climbed into the other car, Derek still dragging Eckhart.

Brennan turned to look at the building, and sighed as a weight lifted off his shoulders. They were going away from that place, and held two high-ranking people in their hold.

Lex's car was leading away from the place.

They all stopped as soon as the had reached the outer boarder of the town SmallVille. Lex left his father in the car to talk with Adam, who to Brennan's surprise handed Lex a disk. Brennan concentrated on reading his lips.

"This is enough evidence to put your father away for life Lex. Now you have the choice to use it since we are leaving". Lex nodded and took the disk before saying, "I will" and went back to his car where his unsuspecting father waited. Lex drove off towards the town, while Adam asked the others to follow him to the beach house.

When they all arrived and went into the house, Brennan was relived to see the place looked like its usual self. Shalimar tapped his arm, and as he turned she pressed some cloth against his cheek. He quickly pulled away as the small bruise felt like it swelled from the cloth. His nose filled with the smell of disinfectant, and Adam quickly gave him one to press to his cheek. After a second of Adam's stare, Brennan crunched his eyes, and pressed the cloth to the damaged area. He hissed as the solution went to work cleaning the wound.

Derek and Willow both pushed Eckhart in as they entered, and he went flying towards the sofa, where he landed in an unordinary position. He grunted and gave a start of protest that was quickly silence when Derek quickly swung towards Eckhart, but with Willow holding his arm in a flash, the attack never struck.

Derek gave Eckhart a sneer before following the others into the other room. Nina and Eddy had both volunteered to keep watch on there capture, while Adam and the others all went into the back of the house, that lead to the trees out side. They all stood waiting, talking to them selves, but silenced when Shalimar reappeared from inside the house, dragging Sifer with her.

Brennan looked back at Adam, as confusion stuck a nerve of slight fear in him, "Adam... what's going on?"

Adam didn't answer him, as he was busy in unwrapping a bundle of some thing Brennan quickly recognised. It was the blade.

Ok. I might have dragged that out a bit.

But the next chapter will most likely end it. So I'll try and end it good.

The reviews are great, keep sending them in please.

Tunder28 ()


	23. back to normal end

Different Powers 23

Brennan looked at the blade as Adam fully revealed it from the cloth. His breath caught, when the moonlight reflected on the blade, making it seem to his eyes like it had an ancient power that lay slumber in it. He tried to pull his eyes away, but they continued to stare at the item, till Sifer blocked every ones point of view when he was shoved to stand in front of Adam. Brennan's mind crashed when Sifer was released from his binds, and Adam handed the blade over to him.

"Adam... are you insane!"

But Adam only spared him a quickly look, then turned back to Sifer, and between them, talked quietly. Brennan looked to the others and they too returned his weariness, but they trusted Adam enough. With that thought, Brennan quickly shut his mouth.

Sifer took the blade carefully, as if he expected it to suddenly flex and flash in his hands. But it didn't. Sighing, he moved so the members of the mutant x team were in range of the blades power. When none of the members tried to move away, he took them all in, with one glance across them all.

Slowly he lifted the blade so it was level with his chest, and held it close like it was his prize and only lifeline, the one thing that mattered. He suddenly started to talk in a foreign language, as if talking directly to the blade. His words turned to whispers, and the whispers to chanting.

Brennan watched as they all jumped when the blade grew a deep white, but seemed like a very light blue. The colour's mixed and blended so frequently together no one could tell which colour it truly was.

When the blade seemed at the max of its colour, small whispers of white smoke seemed to come off the blade. Sifer's eyes grew tighter as he brought more and more out of the blade.

When it was ready, Sifer's eyes shot open and he raised his right hand towards the members of the team. He held the blade in a quivering left hand that shook only when he seemed to hesitate. He was playing with things far too ancient, and one wrong slip and the results could be disastrous.

Slowly, a glow formed around his hand and enclosed his whole mind with the thought of power. Such power that he'd never dreamed of, and he was struggling to resist.

Adam stood to the side with Derek, Willow, Nina and Eddy. He could see the sudden hesitation and a thought, quickly crossed to his mind.

' If Sifer tries to take the powers after he has absorbed them from the team... he'll be another Gabriel Ashlock. But like Gabriel, he would slowly destroy him self'.

The event carried on and it seemed Sifer remembered some part of him self, and the thought of the power suddenly seemed like taking a bribe from Eckhart or shaking the devils hand him self.

Sifer's glowing hand seems too bright to look at, and a slow feeling of wrongness started to cross over the team. They all moved about, fidgeting with hands or COM ring, any thing to try and take their minds off what was about to happen.

Sifer allowed the glow to pass fully over, and seep into his hand, before he started to pick out the targets for the powers. His eyes travelled each member of the team and finally, he allowed the images of those people to seep into his own mind.

Sifer gave them all one more glance, before thrusting his glowing hand forwards at the members of Mutant X. A blinding light lit the area where the team stood.

Each member of Mutant x felt the light seep into them, their bodies absorbing the power of it. It swirled in them, bringing things alive in them; they never thought they'd feel. The light lasted a few seconds longer, before drawing back into the blade, a hiss sound followed and then all the light disappeared.

Adam walked towards the members of his team, who seemed shaken by the even. All their faces held a look of surprise, and when he reached them, he started to check them over to see they were really ok.

Willow went to Shalimar and helped her stand up, and when she got to her full height, Willow couldn't help but smile. She had a stiff and determined strength to her self, as she was too proud to show weakness. Willow quickly slung her arm around her shoulder and gave her a sisterly smile. After Shalimar tried to conceal a smirk, it quickly spread across her face, when Willow laughed.

Jesse slowly stood up as Adam helped balance him out, "Owe... what happened?" When Adam didn't answer, Jesse tried to slowly turn his head to look at him. Moving too quickly only allowed a migraine to start, or dizziness to easily sweep you off your feet. He moved towards Emma and quickly gave her a hand at standing up right. She looked pale, and when he called her name, her eyes held a small smile, like she'd realised some thing.

Adam went to Brennan, who was still leaned a bit forwards and gripping his thighs with clenching palms. Adam helped Brennan ease up when Brennan quickly tried to wave away Derek. Brennan didn't get a say when Adam wanted to help.

Sifer almost dropped the blade when he was done. He panted hard, and slowly rewrapped the blade up in its cloth. When he was finished wrapping it, he went to Adam and handed it back.  
"I don't think I'll be hunting for any ancient items for a while if not the rest of my life. They take a lot out of you". Adam nodded, and Sifer went over to Nina. He tried to reach his hand out to her shoulder like he used to, but she stepped away, as did the others.

He scrunched his nose, and gave a huff, before leaving.

Emma and Jesse both looked like they had their legs tied together, as they started to walk in the same patter as each other. Emma had said she needed to talk to Adam.

"Adam... it feels strange. I don't know if my powers are back yet". Her voice held a note of panic, which made the rest of Mutant X all look up at Adam, expecting an answer. Nina quickly stumbled over her words when she realised she maybe intruding.

"Well, they could or should come back. Sifer knows what will happen if there not. They should be back tomorrow, since it took a full night just for the other powers you guys had, to be fully recognised by your bodies". She drew silent when she realised every one was looking at her.

Adam nodded, fully agreeing. "She's right. It took a night for the powers given to you to be fully absorbed by your bodies, so it should be the same for this account. You all then need to go to bed since you will need it. I programmed the Helix to automatically fly here after I sent it back to sanctuary. I'll bring it tomorrow, and we can take these guys back with us".

No one was in the mood to argue. Adam invited the others in, while Mutant X quickly split up, and returned to their rooms. When the early hours of Morning drew in, the team were feeling better, with a good nights sleep.

Adam had eventually started to wake them all up, when Shalimar was first up and out the door, pestering him to call the helix so they could leave. Each time he entered a room, he was greeted with a grumble of annoyance, and when he threw the curtains back, to allow the sun access, he was almost threw out the room head first, but eventually the members of mutant x awakened.

They all exited their rooms, yawning and rubbing their heads like they'd hit it on some thing.

It was around 10 when Adam eventually signalled for the helix's arrival. Mutant X climbed aboard, and Adam made room for the others to get on.

Derek took a look at the ship that stood in front of him, and quickly gave nervous laugh, "are you kidding". Willow looked back at him; slightly annoyed he was delaying them. "Don't tell me your afraid of planes". Derek gave a couch, and cleared his throat, "no. But this isn't exactly a plane. Not to mention we don't even know if these guys can fly it properly".  
Brennan and Adam were going to pilot them back to Sanctuary, so he turned around in his seat. "Hey, come on Derek, I wanna get back and when we're there, then you can complain how bad the flight was".

Derek gave Brennan a look and stared at Willow, like a child at his mother, asking 'please Mum do I have to'. Willow quickly gave a stern nod, and Derek shovelled aboard. No one wanted to go against any one who was remotely feral, extremely if they were female. Derek had experienced Willow's temper first hand when they'd argued one, and the lump she'd left on his behind and head had lasted a good few days.

The helix took off as soon as every one was settled. Every time the helix gave a slight rock, or bump out of the blue, Derek would grip the handles of the chair, and look like he was straining just to breath. Willow shook her head, and quickly gripped his hand. He gratefully took it and she mimed to Shalimar, "crier baby".

The helix landed in Sanctuary smoothly, and every one was thankful, they didn't want another grunt of curses to follow, like they had on the helix, when ever the air hit the plane on a weird angle, making it shake and rock.

Adam let the others explore sanctuary, while he did a brief check up on each member of Mutant x. It showed that their powers were back, and when Shalimar heard the news, her face spread with relief and she let out a long breath.

The team were left to relaxed for the day, but Shalimar and Willow quickly went to the dojo to train with each other. Brennan almost panicked when Shalimar gripped his arm to follow. He was thankful when Derek grabbed the other, and it felt like a tugging contest.  
Shalimar gave up after remembering Willow was waiting, and ran off.

Brennan and Derek both sat with Emma, Jesse, Nina and Eddy, all talking about their lives. Jesse quickly found he couldn't resist telling them about Shalimar's little competition with a gay guy in a new bar they'd tried. Shalimar had been talking away to Brennan, when the guy had suddenly cut in, and started to throw chat lines to Brennan.

Brennan quickly put his head down, and grunted in anger, when the whole group roared with laughter. Jesse's face was red as he continued, "ye... and Shal and the guy stood arguing over Bren". This urn-ed another bowl of laughter, and Derek couldn't help it, "hey Bren, did you get his number". The group howled with laughter and Derek lent back on his chair as he cradled his chest. Brennan let them have their laugh, and before Derek could fully put his chair legs to the floor, Brennan shot one of the legs with a bolt, and the chair toppled backwards, carrying a still laughing Derek.

Derek's laughter stopped abruptly when he slammed to the floor. Every one tried to stop laughing, but a slight snort was heard from one of them, and they all burst with laughter.

Brennan turned to the group, "Owe Jess, what about that time when you got drunk and couldn't get home". Emma nodded intently, and quickly pointed to Brennan, "and he tried to get in the car and butted the door. And fell flat on his back with a cut head". Brennan nodded and again, the group roared in laughter.

Shalimar and Willow had came to see what the noise was when they saw the others all sitting a circle around the main area of sanctuary. Some one said some thing, and the group roared with laughter. The walls of Sanctuary rumbled with it and they too found them selves joining in.

As they drew near Jess shouted to her, "hey Shal, remember that bar we went to and that gay guy was arguing with you over Bren". The group snickered except for Brennan, and she quickly nodded.  
"Ye... but didn't you see the guy look over at our table, we didn't argue for long Jess. He saw you and thought he'd fancy his chances".

Emma quickly cut in, "so that's why he kept looking over at us. I thought he was snarling at Jess... just seems he must have been blowing kisses".

Jesse's face grew a deep red, and the group exploded with laughter.

Adam came out the lab, after the last out burst of laughter, and giggled along as the team told their new guest about all their nights out when some thing happened that just made the others laugh harder. By the end of it all, every one was cradling their stomachs, faces red, eyes watering and trying to breath through laughing so hard.

Adam cut it up and told the others he'd be glad to put them into the underground. After the group had a small chat, they agreed.

It was near 3 pm when the others were sent off in the helix with Jesse, who would take them to a safe house. Derek had been reluctant to go back on a plane, but Willow quickly gave him a hard stare and gritted her teeth, he'd been quickly running for a seat, and fastening in.

The others waved them off, and then went to their rooms. Brennan had went to his room, not noticing Shalimar walking his steps. He jumped when he opened his door, and she called his name.

"Shal... hey... so, what's up". She smiled, and let her head drop, and his heart suddenly plunged when a strand of gold fell across her face.

"I wanted to talk to you. Its about when you were taken". Her eyes seemed searching, and he wished he knew what she was thinking at that moment.

"I got scared when you were taken... I couldn't control my actions". She kept her eyes away from his, not wanting to see the patients he was holding with her. She gave a quick sigh and turned to leave, but Brennan quickly grabbed her wrist. "Shal wait. We do need to talk". He made sure she was looking at him, where she could see the look in his eyes. He held her hands to his chest, so she would be able to run off.

He gathered the words in his head, and cursed at him self when he realised she was still waiting for him to tell her. He took a deep breath, and let it out.

'god, why is this so hard'. he looked at her eyes, still waiting.

She saw the hesitation in him, and her mind started to work the words, 'just say it... why is he so nervous?...'

she made sure to look in his eyes when ever he tried to start, hoping to find some answer there, but she was miss reading his eyes, her own emotions were getting in the way and making her think things she thought Brennan would never feel to her.

"... Shal, will you, or would you like to... to...". he stopped and tried to find some way to focus. He instantly saw the look in her eyes, the seeking of an answer to one that must be bouncing around her head.

"Would you like to go out some time... ". The words left his mouth and his mind screamed that he'd need to apologise. She wouldn't want to mix emotions from team member to relationship. He tried not to visibly shake his head when he thought of them being like that.

Shalimar smiled wide, "sure". Her mind laughed, ' that was too quick'. she bit her lower lip and tried not to stare at him, but when she did the relief in his eyes made her fall into a daze. big brown eyes looking at her, and she felt her heart pound when her cheek felt like they were on fire.

Brennan sighed, and suddenly, there was an awkward silence between them. he unknowingly, scratched the back of his head, and gave a nervous laugh.

She smiled, and dropped her eyes away from his again, "so when do you wanna set it". Brennan felt a warm up lift when her said that.

"well, when ever is fine with you".

She nodded, "how about tomorrow night them. nothing is planned so there will be less chance of it being cancelled". Brennan nodded, "ye, that's great. what time... eight". her smile lit up and he felt his heart drum on his ribs.

"sure.. eight then".

the silence came again and Brennan felt that the moment was being ruined by it.

Jesse popped his head out of his door, and smiled broad at them, it was a mischief smile, which made them both take a step apart. Jesse's room was two doors away from Brennan.

His smile lit his whole face, and his eyes shone with mischief. he lent more out the door, and made sure he glared his eyes into Brennan. Brennan tried to hide his face as his cheeks lit up when he knew Jesse had caught them. he did the same to Shalimar and got the same result.

a laugh came from him and he just couldn't resist. he seemed oblivious to the dangerous glint in Shalimar's eyes and the stiffness of her shoulders.

"so what time... I guess I could tag along". His eyes lit up with his smile when Shalimar clutched her hands into fists and stared straight at him. "JESSE!"

He nodded, "ok, I'll leave you two alone to, your business". He pretended to close the door as he walked in, but left it opens a crack. He would be able to use this as blackmail against Shalimar later on in life, he had no doubt.

Shalimar fixed a strand of hair that fell and stepped away from Brennan, who was still settling his cheeks down. She gave a nervous laugh, "Tomorrow then". Brennan nodded and gave her a smile, glad that Jesse hadn't continued.

She turned to leave, and Brennan quickly let a breath out, that he'd been holding. Shalimar heard it but made no sign she'd noticed. she bit her lip as she kept walking.

"hey Shal... didn't he even get a quick kiss". Her shoulders tensed when she realised Jesse had still been listening. She swung around, and he was 3 feet from Brennan, who was trying to not blush.

Shalimar felt anger boil in her when she heard how loud he'd deliberately shouted it.

he turned to Brennan and gave him a quick tap on the arm, "hey... now you get Shal's number and not that guys in the bar". Brennan through up his arm, and Jesse Shot off in a sprint. "JESSE, get here now".

Shalimar went off to the lab when she felt her COM ring buzz, and thought it not that important, since Adam didn't speak to tell them it was. She entered and saw Emma near the far wall, chatting lowly with Adam.

She smirked to her self when she realised Brennan was still chasing Jesse.

"So what's up Adam". Adam gave her a warm smile, then turned to his computer, where a video feed came up. It showed Luther corp. surrounded by police, then flickered to another line. There was Lionel, sitting in the back of one of the cars.

she gave a short laugh, and thought, 'couldn't have happened to any one who deserved it more'. to her surprise, Eckhart sat in another car, just behind Lionel's. she gasped, half shocked and laughing at the same time. 'well, I guess it could'.

Lex's face then appeared on the screen. he gave a smile and stared towards Adam, "its done now. you can get on with your lives. no one is going to interfere in them. my father wont ever get out... but in case any of you want to, visit, his cell, as the police station for a visit and tell them I said you could". His eyes held a knowing behind them, but Adam quickly stepped fully in front of the screen, "Thank you Lex. you take care of your self now, and if you need any thing, tell us". Lex gave a nod, "thanks, same to you all". He gave one last nod before the screen went black.

when Adam turned, he and Emma both stood up and putting coats on. Shalimar looked surprised.

"Shal, me and Emma are going to visit Lionel... Emma is going to clear all memory of us out of his mind... just in case. we'll be gone for about an hour, or a bit more". him and Emma both started to walk to the helix, and Shalimar waved to them. when she was sure they were in the garage, she shouted to the other to men.

"Hey Jess, guess what. Adam and Em have just gone out. So me an Brennan get to take some revenge". Her eyes flashed feral and she waited for any sudden movement.  
"WHAT!" Jesse scrambled out of the rec room, closely followed by Brennan, who found it harder to follow Jesse when he kept fazing through walls and doors.

Jesse gave a yelp when he saw her and ran with his all towards the garage where the helix was kept in the hanger. "ADAM, EM!... WAIT!"

ok guys this is the end of the story. it was hard trying to find a good ending, but I hope this one was ok for you all.

please give one last reply on what you thought.

thanks for reading.

Tunder28 ()


End file.
